Across The Swell
by Blackghostt
Summary: "Cette vie est un cauchemar! Refuse." Akaashi ne saura dire si cela était vrai ou faux. Mais il était bien sur ce navire direction la Jamaïque avec un équipage et un supérieur charismatique. UA. Multipairing.
1. Chapter 1

La pluie s'écoulait le long de de ses joues pâles, suivant les traces des larmes. Akaashi leva alors son visage vers le ciel, maître de cette eau qui se déversait sur lui, collant ses cheveux à son front. Il continua alors son chemin à travers les rues gadoueuses du port de Portsmouth, errant tel un fantôme, sans destination. Avançant dans la tempête, il finit par atteindre le bassin du port. Dans ce dernier se balançait les ombres gigantesques des navires de la marine britannique. XVIIIème siècle, années de l'empire et de la domination des océans et mers britanniques mais c'était aussi le siècle de l'essor du commerce et de l'apparition des colonies avec son lot de pirateries. Le vent fouettait ses oreilles tout en lui portant les gémissements des géants de la mer qui s'agitaient sous la fureur de la tempête. Le noiraud ferma alors les yeux, se laissant bercer par le grincement des cordes, les frottements des voiles attachées et les longes plaintes des ponts en bois. La pluie battait sans relâche son visage, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de peau. Un frisson lui parcourut subitement l'échine, sa chemise et son simple pantalon de toile lui collaient sans une once de pitié, lui volant sa température corporelle habituelle. Il se tourna alors et laissa son regard dérivé le long des quais à la recherche d'un abri le protégeant des forces violentes de la nature.

Son attention fut alors attirée par de la lumière et des rires gras. Tournant la tête, il aperçut alors une taverne dont la porte oscillait aux grés des rafales de vents. Akaashi se dirigea donc vers cette dernière d'un pas décidé, prêts à tout pour trouver un refuge. Poussant l'un des battants de la taverne, le jeune homme se retrouva immergé dans un autre monde. L'odeur pénétrante de la bière avec un arrière-goût de rhum le frappa. Le noiraud observa alors ce qui l'entourait. La taverne était entièrement faite de bois, au plafond pendait un vieux lustre de fer où brulaient de grosses bougies, en face de lui se trouvaient une grande salle encombrée de tables rondes sur lesquelles de nombreux hommes buvaient et rigolaient bruyamment en entrechoquant leurs chopes de bières d'où s'écoulaient de la mousse blanche. Derrière cette scène de décadence se trouvait un long bar où s'agglutinaient d'autres hommes, certains cherchant de quoi leur remplir leurs gosiers, d'autres discutaient ou cherchaient l'attention de la fille du propriétaire. Akaashi s'avança alors vers le bar, jouant des coudes pour éviter les hommes dont le trop d'alcool leur était monté à la tête. Il atteignit alors le bar et se saisit d'un tabouret qui trainait non loin. Une jeune fille brune s'approcha alors de lui et se penchant au-dessus du bar, dévoilant ouvertement sa poitrine.

« Alors, beau marin, qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ? » lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

« Un verre de rhum » répondit-il brèvement.

S'éloignant de retour de lui pour lui chercher son souhait, le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Akaashi plissa son visage dans une grimace mélangeant fatigue et désespoir. La jeune fille revint alors avec sa commande tout en lui lançant une œillade prononcée dont le principal concerné se moquait, ayant bien d'autres choses à penser. Une voix raisonna alors juste à côté du noiraud, le faisant sursauter.

« Et ben, rejeter l'invitation implicite de cette jeune sirène, il faut vraiment avoir de sérieux problèmes ! »

Akaashi se tourna vers l'inconnu qui l'avait abordé. C'était un homme de la vingtaine, le dépassant de bons cinq centimètres. Il avait le visage plutôt long, des lèvres fines, des yeux noirs semblables à ceux des chats et des cheveux noirs qui se dressaient sur sa tête et qui retombait d'un côté du visage. Akaashi laissa son regard dérivé sur sa tenue. L'homme portait une chemise blanche sous laquelle on devinait aisément une musculature travaillée, résultat de longues heures de combats, recouverte d'une veste bleu ornée de brodures dorées aux manches. Une ceinture où pendait d'un côté un gros pistolet et de l'autre une fine lame retenait un pantalon de satin bleu marine et de fines chaussures en cuir. L'opposé de lui pensa-t-il, un riche. Son regard remonta alors sur le visage de l'inconnu où se dessinait un sourire fourbe.

« Alors petit, on n'a même pas assez de courage pour me répondre ? »

« Pourquoi m'abaisserais-je à répondre à votre comportement enfantin monsieur ? » répondit le plus petit d'un ton sec.

« Hahaha, au moins, tu ne manques pas d'insolence et étonnant, de politesse aussi. »

Akaashi baissa alors sa tête vers son accoutrement. Son état inspirait plus le dégoût qu'autre chose pensa-t-il.

« L'habit ne fait pas le moine. »

« Je t'ai peut-être jugé trop rapidement. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Akaashi Keiji »

« Enchanté, Moi, c'est Kuroo Tetsuro. Que fais-tu dans la vie mon petit ? »

Les deux hommes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux et Akaashi finit par répondre après de longues secondes.

« Rien, je suppose être à la recherche d'un abri pour cette tempête »

« Hahaha, sacrée tempête ! Moi aussi, elle m'embête beaucoup. Mon navire est coinçé au port alors qu'on devait mettre les voiles aujourd'hui. »

« Vous êtes capitaine ? »

« Non, je suis second, mon meilleur ami est le commandant du _Storm_ , une brick de 32 mètres. Une beauté à damner une sirène. Moi je te le dis, une magnifique princesse des océans ! Mais j'ai aussi manœuvré une frégate, belle bestiole avec ces 200 hommes à bord ! J'ai été étonné de voir à quel point c'était maniable, moi qui pensais que c'était le même combat que les _Ships Of The Line_! »

Akaashi le regarda déblatérer sur ce qu'il supposait être des navires et vu son air perdu, son interlocuteur le remarqua.

« T'as pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose. Tu connais pas ? »

« Non, je ne connais pas cette passion pour de simples navires. » répondit Akaashi en arquant un sourcil.

« Simples navires ! Tu me vexes ! T'as donc pas de passion dans la vie ? »

Le plus jeune le fixa et admira la flamme passionnée qui dansait dans ses yeux dès qu'il parlait des navires. Il se sentit alors las, fatigué de n'avoir aucun désir qui faisait battre son cœur autre que celui de la peur du lendemain. Il était l'opposé de cet homme qui vivait de ses passions.

« Non, j'ai plus de passions, je cherche juste un peu d'or. »

« Une raison à cette envie ? »

« Chaque homme court après la richesse. »

« Tu as raison, petit ! » s'exclama Kuroo.

« Pour aider ma sœur »

« Ta sœur ? Elle est malade ? »

« Non, elle veut se marier avec un bonhomme mais celui-là a une vieille famille qui exige une dot. Mais ma sœur travaille comme servante et moi, je travaille le jour le jour. Les deux s'aiment et il prendra soin d'elle, il vient de bonne famille et a reçu une éducation respectueuse envers les femmes. Je serai rassuré qu'elle ne dorme plus n'importe où avec moi et qu'elle trouve un toit digne de ce nom. »

Kuroo observa le plus petit et soudainement, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu cherches donc de l'or pour aider ta jeune sœur c'est ça ? »

« Oui monsieur »

« Que ferais-tu pour une belle somme d'or bien ronde ? »

« Mon meilleur. »

« Parfait, c'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Pourquoi n'embarquerais-tu pas avec nous sur le _Storm_ ? »

« Devenir marin ? »

« C'est l'idée oui. Tu es jeune et tu as la rage pour l'or ! » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire fourbe.

« Quelle somme me proposez-vous ? Et que devrais-je faire ? »

« Le voyage est simple. On met les voiles le plus tôt possible pour la Jamaïque, c'est une île dans les Caraïbes si jamais tu connais. Tu embarques avec nous pour cinq à huit semaines, tout dépendra si le vent nous porte. On arrive là-bas, on reste deux à trois semaines et on revient. Facile non ? » répondit Kuroo.

« Que ferais-je sur le bateau ? »

« Les mêmes travaux que tous les autres, entretien, maintenance des voiles, des choses comme ça ! »

Akaashi baissa alors les yeux. Une mission sur un navire, seul, entouré d'inconnus vers une terre dont il ne connaissait rien à part le nom. Le visage de sa sœur se dessina alors dans ses pensées. Pouvait-il l'abandonner pendant si longtemps ? Qu'en pensera-t-elle ? S'y opposera-t-elle ? Sûrement, ayant trop lues d'histoires de pirates, elle ferait tout pour le retenir en lui promettant de travailler encore plus. « Non » pensa-t-il, le noiraud ne pouvait laisser sa sœur se tuer au travail alors que lui ne gagnait rien.

« Combien ? »

« Tu ne perds pas de vue ton objectif, c'est bien ! »

« Combien ? » insista alors le plus petit.

« Tu gagneras 50 £, cela t'intéresse ? »

« Quand partirons-nous ? »

« Dès que la tempête se calmera. T'as à mon avis une journée pour te décider mais si la mer se montre clémente, on part demain matin » dit-il en désignant l'entrée par laquelle frappait le vent et la pluie.

Akaashi se leva, but son verre d'alcool sous le regard de Kuroo. Se tournant vers ce dernier, Akaashi annonça.

« j'observerai le port et si ta proposition tiendra encore le jour de votre départ, je me présenterai si j'embarque. »

Kuroo lui adressa alors un long sourire sournois.

« Ravi d'entendre cela. Saches pour autant qu'on ne t'attendra pas, un homme de plus ou de moins ne compromettra pas notre départ. »

Akaashi acquiesça alors, se tourna vers le bar pour y déposer le prix de sa commande mais une main l'interrompit.

« Je te paye ton pauvre verre, petit. Garde ton argent, tu en as besoin. » annonça Kuroo et déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir. Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors droit dans me blanc des yeux jusqu'à que le plus petit coupa le contact visuel, le jugeant trop long et insistant. Il se détourna alors et se dirigea vers l'extérieur sans un mot pour l'autre qui continua à l'observer, un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

« Espérons que tu es mordu à l'hameçon, petit. » murmura-t-il.

Akaashi ouvrit le battant de la porte. La morsure glaciale du vent s'attaqua brutalement de retour à ses membres réchauffés. La pluie s'abattit sur ses cheveux de jais, les collant à nouveau à son front et ses habits firent de même sur son corps. S'avançant dans la tempête, droit devant lui, il retomba sur le bassin du port. « Moi, sur les flots… » pensa-t-il, « Quelle drôle d'idée, un monde inconnu dans lequel on ne s'échappe plus dès qu'on y pénètre. » Akaashi détourna alors le regard des puissants navires, et fuyant les intempéries, se mit à courir vers les ruelles de la basse-ville. Des centaines de questions effleuraient sa conscience sans qu'il n'arrive à faire le vide pour pouvoir se concentrer. Devait-il accepter l'offre ? 50 £, cela comblerait les livres qu'il lui manquait pour arriver à la somme demandée. Akaashi continua de courir à travers les ruelles, évitant les grosses flaques et les quelques alcooliques qui trainaient sous les porches. Il courra pendant 10 longues minutes sous la pluie battante, le vent dans le dos jusqu'à arriver aux quartiers des riches commerçants. Dans la matinée, sa sœur lui avait dit qu'elle serait chez « l'homme de sa vie » comme elle aimait tant le répéter à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Dernière ligne droite pensa le noiraud, il était arrivé dans une longue rue où s'étendait de grands jardins bien entretenus. Il courra à travers la tempête jusqu'à la dernière demeure. Il escalada alors la grille et sauta dans le jardin. Un chemin de gravier s'étendait devant lui, encadré de hauts arbres que le vent maltraité inlassablement. Il s'avança à travers le jardin vers la demeure, rassuré de l'heure tardive et de la nuit noire qui le protégeait du regard des propriétaires. C'était une grande bâtisse blanche avec 2 étages, décorée de baies vitres, fenêtres et balcons. Il regarda alors autour de lui jusqu'à voir un petit bâton fin et léger. Parfait pensa-t-il. Il empoigna ce dernier et se plaça devant la dernière fenêtre toute à droite de la façade. Il balança alors sa trouvaille qui atteignit parfaitement sa cible. Akaashi attendit quelques instants, dans l'espoir d'avoir réveillé la bonne personne si jamais il avait bien réussi à réveiller quelqu'un. La fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un jeune de son âge qui observa le jardin, cherchant la chose qui l'avait sorti des doux bras de Morphée. Il aperçut une ombre dans le jardin et plissa des yeux. Reconnaissant Akaashi, il lui fit un signe de la main auquel le noiraud répondit. Akaashi vit alors le jeune homme refermer la fenêtre et disparaitre. Akaashi espéra ne pas devoir attendre trop longtemps l'autre, la tempête ne semblait clémente et continuait de secouer les arbres autour de lui.

Quelques instants après, le noiraud aperçut la lumière vacillante d'une chandelle qui s'approchait derrière la grande baie vitrée qui lui faisait face. Il s'en approcha et vit que l'autre lui avait ouvert une fenêtre, lui offrant un abri pour la tempête. Akaashi ne se fit pas prier et pénétra à l'intérieur. Une vague de chaleur le frappa alors. Il se permit alors d'expirer un grand coup afin de calmer son corps meurtri par l'eau et le vent glacés.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Le noiraud se trouvait dans un grand salon dont un mur n'était que verre. Au plafond pendait un majestueux lustre qui se balançait légèrement. A droite se trouvait une grande cheminée de marbres où étaient différents vases richement décorés. En face de cette dernière se trouvait un ensemble de fauteuils avec des coussins, une longue table basse où se trouvaient soigneusement alignés des fleurs, des journaux et des bouteilles.

Akaashi se retourna alors vers son sauver qui lui avait ouvert une fenêtre. Le jeune le regardait et Akaashi observa le jeu d'ombres qu'offrait la chandelle sur le visage de son interlocuteur. C'était un jeune homme d'un an son ainé aux cheveux noirs, aux sourcils broussailleux et au visage bienveillant. Il prit alors la parole.

« Akaashi, que faites-vous ici ? Je ne pensais pas recevoir de visite, surtout par cette tempête, venez allons réveiller ta sœur. »

« Non » répondit Akaashi froidement. Il réfléchissait, essayant de combattre le dilemme intérieur qui le travaillait. Devait-il confier sa sœur à Sarukui ? C'était un homme droit, bien élevé qui pourrait sortir sa sœur de la misère dans laquelle ils vivaient. « Ma sœur ne doit rien savoir avant mon départ, elle trouverait toutes ruses pour me retenir. »

« Voulez-vous partir ? » demanda Sarukui. « Mais pourquoi ? Je réussirai à convaincre mes parents de t'aider ! Après le mariage, nous trouverons une assez grande maison et nous vivrons tous les trois, comme une famille ! »

« Non, je ne viendrais pas, ma sœur veut fonder une famille et cette famille, elle sera avec toi, plus avec moi, il faut que je l'accepte. Je sais que tu veilleras sur elle comme le plus grand des trésors. Je vous donne ma bénédiction, puisque nous n'avons plus de figures parentales, je suis son grand frère et son tuteur. Et de ce fait, je t'accorde sa main. Et arrêtes de me vouvoyer, je suis plus jeune. » déclara calmement Akaashi.

« Akaashi… je… je ferais tout… tout pour la satisfaire. » bégayait le plus âgé. « Mais mes parents s'y opposent sans la dot. Ils suivent les traditions familiales. »

« Je sais, je t'avais donné chaque soir l'argent que je gagnais durant la journée pour ne pas me le faire voler. Garde le. Je sais qu'il n'y en a pas assez c'est pour cela que te demande une dernière faveur. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Dès que la tempête se calmera, j'embarquerai à bord d'un navire qui fait voiles vers une île appelé Jamaïque je crois. »

« Pardon ? Non, tu ne peux partir, elle va être désespérée et morte d'inquiétude ! » s'écria Sarukui.

« C'est moi qui suis mort d'inquiétude, de la savoir si jeune et belle et sans toit. Avec toi, elle n'aura aucun problème. »

« Je… »

« Tu devras aller chercher la somme que l'on m'a promise pour mon entrée dans l'équipage. Elle s'élèvera à 50£. C'est le montant suffisant pour atteindre la somme demandée. »

« Mais attends, nous pourrions trouver une autre solution où tu ne devrais pas t'exiler dans les eaux gorgées de pirates des Caraïbes ! » s'écria Sarukui. » De plus, la vie à bord des grands navires est un cauchemar ! Tu ne dois surtout pas faire ça ! »

Akaashi observa le jeune homme. Il fut alors sûr qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Sarukui était le mari parfait pour sa sœur, Sarukui s'inquiétait pour lui, lui qui le trouvait trop parfait, trop naïf par rapport à la vie que lui et sa sœur menaient. Sarukui était la tendresse incarnée, la douceur qu'il fallait à sa sœur, cette douceur qu'il n'avait jamais pu donner à sa sœur dans ce monde qui ne leur avait rien offert.

« Tu trouveras sûrement un moyen de récupérer cet argent, apporte-le à tes parents et épouse ma sœur. Rends-la heureuse ! Veille sur elle pendant mon voyage, je vous écrirai dès que je pourrais. » annonça calmement Akkashi en regardant son interlocuteur dans le blanc des yeux. Ce dernier hocha alors la tête, son visage ornait d'une grimace mélangeant tristesse, appréhension et inquiétude mais dans ces yeux brulait une flamme de détermination.

« Je le ferai. » annonça Sarukui.

« Bien. »

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent alors une accolade lourde en signification. Akkashi s'éloigna alors de retour de Sarukui et se retourna vers la baie vitrée. Il s'avança jusqu'à cette dernière, l'entre-ouvrit et se glissa à l'extérieur sans un regard vers celui qu'il laissait seul. Akaashi se retrouva alors de retour exposé aux forces de la nature. Le vent lui glaçait le sang et la pluie battait ses joues. Le noiraud s'élança à travers le jardin le plus discrètement possible, escalada à nouveau la grille et courut à travers la longue rue pour rejoindre les quartiers populaires, ne se sentant pas à l'aise dans cette richesse. Il continua son chemin durant de longues minutes, refaisant la même route que lors de sa venue. En arrivant vers le quartier autour du port, le jeune homme ralentit sa course jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il leva les yeux au ciel. La tempête s'est calmé pensa-t-il, le ciel lui semblait plus clair et la pluie et le vent moins agressifs. Peut-être prendra-t-il le large le lendemain…. Le vent semblait plus doux et la pluie se transformait lentement en une sorte de brume. Le calme après la tempête, c'est ce qu'Akaashi pensa en observant son environnement. Il était arrivé dans les ruelles avoisinant le bassin du port. Les grandes demeures des riches commerçants avaient cédé leur place aux petites maisons des pêcheurs, ces petites maisons toutes faites de bois qu'un vent trop fort pourrait arracher du sol. Akaashi pensa alors qu'il se sentait mieux ici, dans cette pauvreté et précarité évidente que dans ces demeures où l'on n'imaginait même pas le prix. Lui qui était né dans la misère continuera à évoluer dans la misère. Il n'aura jamais la chance de sa sœur, trouver amour et stabilité. Tout cela ne lui était pas réservé. Il était né avec rien et mourra avec rien. La société était construite de telle manière, chaque personne reste dans son milieu social. Sa sœur était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Akaashi reprit alors son chemin en marchant, l'esprit vidé de toutes pensées. Il errait alors dans les rues, cherchant un abri dans la rue. Il observait les coins de ruelles, fouillant les ombres à la recherche d'un petit endroit pas trop désagréable. Akaashi finit par arriver au bassin du port, relevant les yeux, il aperçut de retour les ombres des navires. Les grands bâtiments marins ne tanguaient plus, ils suivaient seulement les mouvements de la caresse du vent sur leur ossature de bois. Les légers grincements qui en découlaient ne sonnaient plus comme des plaintes aux oreilles du noiraud mais comme une douce mélodie, avec un rythme régulier qui pouvait s'apparenter à une berceuse. La mer s'était donc calmé. Parfait pensa le noiraud, demain il se présentera et vivra si le voyage dure longtemps quatre mois sur l'un de ces navires. Akaashi s'approcha alors encore plus, curieux de savoir sur lequel il naviguera. L'autre avait dit _« Storm »_ si ça mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tours et que le navire en question était une _« brick »_. Akaashi se demanda alors ce que cela signifiait. Il n'en n'avait aucune idée, lui qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce genre de choses, il le regretta soudainement. Il aurait pu avoir un aperçu du monde inconnu dans lequel il se jetait tête la première. Il se détourna alors de retour, abandonnant sa curiosité. Même s'il s'y connaissait, l'obscurité profonde du bassin dans lequel dormait les géants des mers l'aurait empêché de lire le nom des navires. Il se détourna et hésita à retourner à la taverne mais se ravisa, préférant la solitude qu'il ne pourra plus apprécier avec un équipage à ses côtés. Akaashi se dirigea alors vers les ruelles. Il se mit à scruter attentivement chaque coin de ruelles, fouillant de ses yeux perçants les ombres. Il finit par trouver une impasse avec un entassement de paille qui avait survécu à la tempête grâce à la présence d'un toit fabriqué de planches de bois. Akaashi s'assit alors dans le recoin, reposant son dos au mur et réfléchit. Comment sera sa vie au sein d'un équipage ? Comment seront ses compagnons de galère ? Grands ? Forts ? Musclés ? Il se l'imaginait. Il fera bien pâle figure à travers ses hommes bâtis comme des armoires. Et son lit ? En aurait-il un ? Ou dormira-t-il comme aujourd'hui ? Comment sera son capitaine, ou non, Kuroo avait parlé de « commandant », comment sera-t-il ? Le jeune homme plongé dans ses réflexions sentit la fatigue de la journée le rattraper et il se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi ouvrit les yeux, les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à caresser son visage. Il papillonna des yeux pendant quelques instants pour s'échapper des dernières brides de son sommeil. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel et s'aperçut que l'astre lumineux était déjà bien levé. Le noiraud se releva alors en panique et se mit à courir en direction du port. Vu la hauteur du soleil, le jeune homme jugea qu'il devait être onze heures passé. Il se souvint des paroles de Kuroo. Le « _Storm_ » était-il déjà parti ? Akaashi pria fort que non. Il sortit en courant de la ruelle dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuge et traversa la rue pour se remettre à courir en direction du port. Le jeune homme dut jouer des coudes pour pouvoir continuer sa route. Les rues étaient pleines de commerçants, de femmes discutant entre elles ou encore de jeunes enfants qui jouaient innocemment. Le noiraud passa devant le marché où s'écriaient les vendeurs et continua à courir. Il aperçut enfin le bassin du port et quand il l'eut atteint, il se permit de ralentir. Akaashi trottina alors jusqu'au bord du bassin et observa le port. Il se trouvait au même endroit que la veille. Devant lui se dressaient majestueusement les navires.

Il sursauta soudainement en entendant quelqu'un soupirer juste derrière lui et se retourna brusquement.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains dont les pointes rebiquaient. Il avait des traits très fins, un visage doux et des yeux marrons profonds qui semblaient cachés un côté enfantin mais malicieux. Il dépassait le noiraud de quelques centimètres. Il portait

une chemise et un pantalon en toile et tenait d'une poigne ferme un grand sac en cuir qui semblait bientôt rendre l'âme tellement il semblait plein.

« T'ai-je effrayé ? Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit le noiraud et se détourna, peu enclin à converser avec un inconnu. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le navire sur lequel il devait embarquer.

Akasshi continua alors de scruter les navires jusqu'à remarquer que l'inconnu s'était placé à côté de lui et fixait lui aussi le port.

« Vous cherchez un navire ? » Demanda alors Akaashi.

« Oui et il semblerait que vous aussi. Peut-être cherchons nous le même. » Répondit le châtain amusé en se tournant vers lui.

« Personnellement, je cherche le « _Storm_ ».

L'inconnu le regarda alors avec de grands yeux qui laissaient transparaitre de la surprise.

« Moi aussi, je cherche aussi le « _Storm_ » ! » S'écria-t-il tout joyeux. « Super ! On va faire partit du même équipage ! Je m'appelle Toru Oikawa et toi ? »

« Keiji Akaashi. »

« Enchanté de te rencontrer Akaashi. Tu vas occuper quel poste ? »

Le noiraud le fixa alors en fronçant des sourcils.

« Poste ? Je ne sais pas… Matelot peut-être ? »

« Hahaha, je vois, tu n'as pas été recruter pour une fonction particulière. Moi, je serai ton médecin. » expliqua-t-il avec un immense sourire empreint de fierté. « Bon, il faudrait qu'on se dépêche de trouver ce beau bateau avant qu'il ne mette les voiles sans nous ! »

Oikawa se dirigea alors d'un pas décidé vers les navires et scruta chaque coque en bois à la recherche d'une inscription qui pourrait les aider à identifier le « _Storm_ ». Le noiraud le rattrapa et fit de même. Ils dépassèrent plusieurs grands navires que le noiraud admira. Il fut stoppé dans sa contemplation par le châtain.

« C'est lui ! » S'écria-t-il.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient alors arrivés devant un grand bateau fait entièrement de bois. A l'arrière était inscrit « Storm » en fines lettres dorées. Le noiraud laissa dériver son regard vers le haut. Sur le pont du bateau se dressaient fièrement deux mats, celui à l'arrière semblait plus haut que l'autre. Sous la rambarde se trouvaient 6 canons qui pointaient droit devant eux. A L'avant du bateau se dressait une figure de proue féminine encadrée par de longs reliefs représentant des fleurs et de la végétation.

« C'est parti ! » S'exclama Oikawa. Il prit alors le bras du plus petit et le tira à sa suite vers la passerelle reliant le quai et le pont du bateau.

« Attend ! On ne peut pas monter comme ça dessus ! » rétorqua Akaashi en essayant de se libérer de la poigne de l'autre.

« Bien sûr que si ! Voyons Keiji-chan ! On fait tous les deux partis de l'équipage ! Viens ! » répondit-il, un sourire barrant son visage.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent alors vers la passerelle, Oikawa tirant Akaashi derrière lui. Ils montèrent sur la passerelle et s'avancèrent vers le pont. Arrivés en haut, ils observèrent ébahit la scène devant eux.

Sur le pont s'affairaient une dizaine d'hommes à des tâches différentes. Certains courraient les bras chargés de matériels, d'autres frottaient énergiquement le bois ou portaient de lourds tonneaux de bois. Akaashi observa alors les hommes, si certains semblaient être la représentation parfaite du marin tel que se l'imaginait le noiraud, beaucoup n'étaient pas particulièrement bien bâtis, ils étaient maigres et secs. Cela rassura intérieurement le jeune homme qui se trouvait trop faible et petit pour des tâches trop ardues. Son voisin le sortit de sa torpeur en sautant de la passerelle sur le pont. Le noiraud l'imita et ils tournèrent alors leurs têtes vers les deux immenses mâts qui se dressaient fièrement sur le pont. Akaashi remarqua alors qu'un homme était tout en haut du plus grand mât. Le noiraud pouvait distinguer devant le soleil la silhouette qui semblait attacher ce qu'il reconnut comme une voile pliée.

« Oh mon dieu, tu as vu ça ! » s'exclama Oikawa avec effroi. « Il pourrait tomber ! »

« J'ai vu… » répondit Akaashi avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Vous allez faire la même chose. » retentit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et se retournèrent en même temps pour faire face à un homme aux cheveux noirs. Akaashi reconnut alors Kuroo. Ce dernier s'adressa au noiraud avec un sourire moqueur. « Je savais que tu allais venir, petit. » Il se tourna alors vers Oikawa. « Et toi, tu es ? »

Oikawa releva le menton et lui répondit froidement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Toru Oikawa, je suis médecin. »

« Ah, le fameux médecin de Londres. Je vois… » Répondit-il énigmatiquement.

Kuroo se retourna alors et cria. « Eh les gars ! Le toubib est arrivé ! »

Tous les membres de l'équipage arrêtèrent alors leurs activités et tous fixèrent les trois hommes. Akaashi sentit tous les regards dirigés vers lui et sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

Kuroo le sortit alors de sa torpeur en frappant sur son dos et entraina les deux hommes au milieu du pont.

« Vous nous avez attendus ? » Demanda Oikawa.

« Ouais, partir en mer sans un médecin, autant tout de suite se couper un bras. »

« Nous sommes désolés » Répondit le brun en s'inclinant légèrement. Il fit alors un signe de la main vers Akaashi et ce dernier s'inclina aussi, comprenant la politesse du médecin.

« T'es drôle, le toubib, t'es sur un navire pas dans la haute société, reste à ta place et fais ton job, c'est tout ce que l'on te demandera ici. » Expliqua Kuroo et en regardant Akaashi « Toi, obéis aux ordres, c'est tout aussi simple il te faudra pas de grandes compétences intellectuelles. » Il se retourna alors et rigola. Akaashi bouillonna intérieurement, venait-il de lui dire qu'il était un idiot ? Oikawa lui envoya un regard compatissant mais se garda de faire quelconque commentaire.

Les deux hommes suivirent alors leur supérieur. Ce dernier traversa le pont et se dirigea vers une trappe située au milieu du pont. Elle était grande ouverte et le noiraud s'y engouffra. Les deux jeunes nouveaux découvrirent un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du monstre de bois. Oikawa descendit en premier, Akaashi le suivant discrètement. Arrivé en bas Akaashi se retrouva dans un large espace haut d'environ deux mètres cinquante et aussi large que le navire. Tout était fait de bois, plusieurs poutres s'élevaient en deux rangées pour soutenir le pont au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sur chaque côté se trouvaient quatre petits canons en acier dont les têtes dépassaient par de simples ouvertures carrées par lesquelles on pouvait voir le port. Par terre trainait toute sorte de matériel comme des cordes, des sacs de poudres ou encore des chaines. A l'avant, Akaashi vit deux portes en bois et à l'arrière, deux portes en bois.

« Voici le pont supérieur où l'on trouve les canons. Derrière la porte de droite, vous trouverez les cuisines. » Expliqua alors Kuroo en désignant l'une des portes en bois située à l'avant du navire, il se dirigea vers la porte de gauche. « Et ici, c'est ton petit royaume, le toubib. » Il ouvrit la porte et Oikawa y pénétra avec curiosité. C'était une petite chambre où se trouvaient trois lits, un bureau et à côté de ce dernier, plusieurs grosses malles. Oikawa déposa alors son sac sur le lit isolé dans un angle et ouvrit les malles. Un sourire s'étala alors sur son visage. Akaashi y jeta alors un œil et découvrit qu'elles étaient remplies de matériel médical de tous genres.

« Superbe, je vois qu'il y a tout le nécessaire pour survivre en mer ! » S'exclama Oikawa.

« Tu devras être prêt tout le temps, sur un navire, les accidents sont fréquents et demandent souvent une prise en charge rapide comme c'est le cas des hémorragies. C'est aussi ta chambre, tu coucheras ici. » Expliqua Kuroo. « On te laisse t'installer, je vais montrer au petit sa couche mais sois en haut dans cinq minutes, le commandant fait son discours de départ. »

Il sortit alors de la cabine et entraina Akaashi avec lui. Il dit en désignant les deux portes du fond « Ces deux portes là, personnes y va. Ce sont les quartiers des supérieurs. » Ils se dirigèrent vers le milieu du pont supérieur où se trouvait une trappe semblable à la première qu'ils avaient descendus. Le plus petit suivit son supérieur et ils arrivèrent sur un autre pont semblable au premier mais qui n'avait ni de canons ni de fenêtres et ni autant de portes mais une trentaine d'hamacs étaient accrochés au plafond qui semblait plus bas.

« Voici le pont inférieur, c'est ici que tu dormiras avec les autres membres de l'équipage, la porte de droite à l'avant, c'est les toilettes et celle qui est à côté, c'est le stock de matériel. A l'arrière, tu trouves le stock d'armes qui est fermé à clé. La trappe qui se trouve à l'avant sert à descendre dans la cale où il y a toutes les réserves en eau, nourritures et rhum. C'est aussi fermé à clé et surveillé. » Expliqua le plus grand.

Akaashi observa alors les hamacs et demanda. « Lequel est le mien ? »

« Ça, tu verras avec les autres membres, ça me concerne pas. Maintenant viens, on remonte, faut se préparer pour le départ. »

Akaashi suivit Kuroo sur le pont supérieur et ce dernier alla rapidement chercher Oikawa qui râla sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas tranquillement déballer ses affaires personnelles.

« Tu es le médecin du navire, on va te présenter à l'équipage. » Répliqua Kuroo.

Les trois hommes remontèrent à l'air libre.

Kuroo se dirigea alors vers la poupe du navire où se tenait un homme de dos. Akaashi se tourna alors vers Oikawa.

« Alors, c'est comment chez toi ? » Lui demanda le brun.

« Je sais pas trop, on ne m'a pas encore dit où je dormirai mais c'est sûr, ce ne sera pas un lit comme lit. »

Leur discussion fut alors interrompue par Kuroo qui appela l'équipage à se rassembler. L'ensemble de l'équipage s'agglutina alors, Akaashi jugea qu'il était une vingtaine d'hommes tous plutôt jeunes. Un homme à la carrure imposante s'avança devant Kuroo. Il avait des cheveux gris dans lesquels se mélangeaient des mèches plus sombres. Il avait des grands yeux ronds et une mâchoire carrée. Ses oreilles étaient ornées de deux épais annaux en or. Il portait une chemise par-dessus laquelle pendait un long manteau bleu marine ornait de distinction militaire dorée au niveau du buste, un pantalon sombre retenu par une ceinture à laquelle pendait un sabre avec une poignée dorée et un pistolet. Aux pieds, il avait de lourdes bottes en cuir. Kuroo prit alors la parole et présenta l'homme qui l'avait rejoint.

« Pour ce qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis le second Kuroo et voici le commandant Kotaro Bokuto. »

Ce dernier prit alors la parole.

« Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux, certains me connaissent déjà mais je vais quand même refaire le blabla habituel pour faire plaisir au roi de la provoc. » rigola-t-il en désignant son second qui roula des yeux. « Je suis le commandant, ou le capitaine, appelez ça comme vous voulez mais tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que je suis le meilleur ! » S'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire. Certains membres de l'équipage le suivirent alors dans son rire. Sûrement les fameux anciens pensa Akaashi. « Le navire sur lequel vous êtes est le _« Storm »,_ c'est une brick de 32 mètres de long. Nous allons faire un voyage qui a pour but de rapporter en Jamaïque différentes denrées du pays. Nous levons l'ancre ce matin, sortons du port, ensuite nous longerons la côte vers le Sud jusqu'à finir sur les eaux de l'Atlantique. On fera alors peut-être un arrêt pour voir le niveau des provisions au port de Falmouth qui est à l'extrémité de nos terres. On traversera alors l'océan jusqu'à notre destination finale. Le voyage dure enviro semaines, tout dépendra des vents et de la mer ! Nous allons peut-être rencontrer de légères difficultés à nos entrées dans les eaux des Caraïbes car tout le monde le sait, là-bas, ça grouille de pirates ! On vous expliquera tout dès que l'on sera en mer et les tâches seront distribuées. Tout le monde a sa fonction et tout le monde reste à sa place. C'est bien compris ? » Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix sérieuse en baladant un regard glacial sur l'ensemble de l'équipage. Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de se figer dès que l'homme le regarda à son tour dans les yeux. Il coupa sa respiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il inspirait le respect pensa alors le noiraud. Sa première impression avait apparemment été fausse, il lui avait semblé d'abord être une personne insouciante qui ne savait que rigoler sur la vie mais maintenant, il semblait avoir le mental pour diriger un équipage d'une poigne de fer. Le commandant continua alors son discours et un sourire réapparu sur ses lèvres.

« L'équipage sera composé de nous deux en tant que chefs » Dit-il en se désignant avec Kuroo de la main. « Voici Aone qui s'occupera de maintenir l'ordre en cas de pépins. » Il désigna alors un homme dont la carrure impressionna d'emblée Akaashi. L'homme était bâti comme une armoire, il avait largement dix centimètres de plus en taille et en largeur que le noiraud. Il avait des cheveux rasés blancs, de petits yeux perçants et une mâchoire carrée.

« Voici Nishinoya et Asahi, nos cuistots, ils s'occuperont aussi de la gestion des ressources. » Il désigna deux jeunes hommes, l'un était brun avec une mèche plus claire sur le front et très petit alors que l'autre était grand et musclé avec de longs cheveux bruns. Le commandant chuchota alors à l'oreille de Kuroo et ce dernier fit signe à Oikawa de s'avancer. Le commandant reprit la parole et désigna d'un signe de la main le brun qui s'était mis à côté de lui.

« Toru Oikawa, il sera notre médecin de bord, il vient de Londres et a travaillé dans un hôpital. » Oikawa hocha de la tête suite aux paroles du gris et se remit à côté d'Akaashi.

« Nous aurons aussi un invité à bord, sa présence a été demandé par le Parlement pour des intérêts de la couronne. Hajime Iwaizumi. Il est général dans l'armée royale et sera là pour défendre et superviser les combats si jamais l'occasion se présentait. » Déclara Bokuto en grimaçant légèrement, chose qui entraina de retour de légers rires chez certains membres de l'assemblée.

Un jeune homme s'avança derrière le gris. Akaashi le détailla et le trouva bien jeune pour être un héros de guerre même s'il semblait représenter l'image qu'avait Akaashi des soldats. Il avait un teint légèrement bronzé et les cheveux coiffés en piques. Ses yeux verts perçants semblaient être capable de percer tous les secrets de ses interlocuteurs. Il se tenait droit sur ses pieds, la tête haute et les épaules droites. Il portait un uniforme militaire bleu avec de nombreuses médailles épinglées au torse. Akaashi se demanda alors l'intérêt de les porter mais pensa que si elles lui appartenaient, il les porterait sûrement aussi fièrement.

Bokuto reprit alors la parole.

« Nous allons maintenant quitter le port, les nouveaux, observez comment les habitués travaillent car vous allez vous aussi vous y coller ! »

L'assemblée s'éparpilla alors à travers le pont. Trois quarts de l'équipage se mit à courir vers différents postes. Akaashi se retrouva bêtement debout à observer cette agitation autour de lui. Il n'était cependant pas le seul, Oikawa et plusieurs autres jeunes s'émerveillait devant ce spectacle. Le noiraud observa comment certains anciens s'étaient positionnés à l'avant et à l'arrière du navire et semblaient tirer sur des cordes, d'autres s'étaient élancés vers les deux mats afin de libérer les voiles de leurs entraves. Akaashi se tourna alors vers l'arrière où se tenaient Bokuto et Kuroo. Le premier criait des ordres et les manœuvres afin de sortir sans encombre le navire alors que le second observait d'un regard critique l'ensemble de l'opération en rapportant certains détails à son commandant. Akaashi se mit alors à voir à travers cette agitation ordonnée l'image d'un orchestre soigneusement contrôlé par Bokuto. Ce dernier faisait de grands gestes en s'exclamant et semblait être un marionnettiste qui contrôlait parfaitement son spectacle.

Le navire sortit alors doucement du port et Akaashi s'avança lentement vers le bastingage. La baie était remplit de grands navires possédants trois mats où plusieurs centaines d'hommes s'activaient. Il baissa son regard et observa l'eau. La mer léchait la coque de bois du navire, ondulant tel un serpent et l'écume s'envolait dès qu'une vague se mesurait au bois. Le noiraud ferma les yeux et sentit alors sous ses jambes les ondulations de la mer qui portait le navire. La houle portant le navire vers le haut et l'abandonnant de retour pour le laisser glisser à trois reprises. Le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, les faisant danser un rythme effréné que rien ne stoppait. Akasshi prit une grande inspiration et sentit le vent de la mer, gorgé de sel s'engouffrer dans ses poumons, bruant sa gorge. Il rouvrit les yeux et resta figé devant le spectacle que lui offrit la nature. La mer s'étendait à perte de vue, rien pour casser cette harmonie de nuances bleutées qu'offraient mer et ciel. Rien. Juste une mouette qui passait rapidement dans ce cadre mystique en criant ses plaintes au ciel. Akaashi sentit alors quelqu'un s'approchait et reconnut la voix d'Oikawa.

« Magnifique tableau non ? On pourrait oublier tous nos soucis et nous noyer dans ce monde épuré au maximum. » Murmura-il d'une voix douce.

Akaashi hocha légèrement la tête et les deux hommes observèrent durant de longues minutes cette étendue infinie d'eau. Une voix les sortit brusquement de leurs rêveries.

« Eh les nouveaux ! On a du travail pour vous ! Venez ! On va répartir les tâches ! »

Akaashi se tourna alors vers le châtain et ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice avant de s'avancer vers le pont. Le noiraud pensa que cette aventure pouvait être plus qu'intéressante puisqu'il semblait avoir trouver un allié et pouvoir sans faire d'autre dans un monde inconnu pour lui.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour_ _à tous_

 _Voici ma toute premi_ _ère fiction sur ce site et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire._

 _J_ _'ai déjà écrit les chapitres qui suivent mais je pense poster un chapitre toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines, tout dépendra de mon avancée._

 _Merci_ _à vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir !_

Akaashi ramassa la corde, ployant sous son poids, avança en vacillant vers les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient été chargés de lui apprendre les ficelles du métier. L'un avait les cheveux clairs qui tendaient d'une manière inexpliquée vers le rosé. Il était légèrement plus petit que le second et avait toujours un sourire rieur collé aux lèvres et l'autre avait des cheveux noirs indisciplinés qui formaient des semblants de boucles, des yeux noirs, d'épais sourcils et était toujours accompagné d'un air las sur le visage.

« Hanamaki ! Matsukawa ! Où est-ce que je la mets ? » Demanda Akaashi.

Les deux ainés se tournèrent alors vers lui et lui désignèrent le grand mât.

« Tu la déposes au pied du grand mât. » Lui ordonna Hanamaki.

Les deux ainés regardèrent alors le plus petit s'activer et porter son fardeau vers l'endroit indiqué. Matsukawa prit alors la parole et se tourna vers le rosé.

« Le nouveau travaille plutôt bien, tu trouves pas ? »

« Si si, il travaille bien. » répondit Hanamaki d'une voix amusée. « Impliqué et mignon. »

« Pas compliqué de faire mignon à côté d'Aone. »

« T'as raison, mais tu trouves pas qu'il a de très beaux yeux ? » Ricana le plus petit.

« Pas autant que les tiens… » Murmura Matsukawa à l'oreille de son complice.

« Ohlalala petit coquin ! »

Et les deux hommes partirent dans un fou rire. Akaashi revient alors devant eux et quand ils l'aperçurent, ils sourirent de toutes leurs dents en continuant de ricaner. Akaashi se demanda bien pourquoi avoir confier la tâche d'apprendre aux novices le travail à faire s'ils ne savaient que ricaner sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ils avaient à ses yeux l'air plus enfantins que lui. Cependant, il ne put continuer ses pensées que le commandant sortit du pont supérieur et sonna à une cloche accrochée à l'arrière du navire.

« Ça, c'est le signal pour le rassemblement, ça veut dire que le Cap'tain à quelque chose à dire. » Expliqua Hanamaki.

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les trois vers le commandant. Quand tout l'équipage fut rassemblé, Bokuto prit la parole.

« Maintenant que nous avons quitté correctement la baie de Portsmouth, nous allons pouvoir répartir les tâches de chacun. Bien, les novices, avancez d'un pas et présentez-vous. »

Akaashi fit alors un pas en avant et regarda ces camarades, cinq autres jeunes hommes s'étaient avancés. Akaashi les observa. Le premier était très petit et avait des cheveux roux indiscipliné. Son visage avait encore des traits très enfantins cependant, le noiraud le jugea plus âgé que son apparence laissait penser.

« Je m'appelle Shoyo Hinata, c'est la première fois que je monte sur un navire. » Dit-il avec un sourire immense.

À côté de lui se tenait un jeune homme plus grand qu'Akaashi, il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus foncés et un air sévère sur le visage.

« Tobio Kageyama, première fois aussi. » énonça-t-il d'une voix froide.

Le suivant était un grand jeune homme qui dépassait Kageyama ; il avait des cheveux courts blonds et un air fermé sur le visage et portait des lunettes. Akaashi constata alors qu'il n'était pas le plus frêle sur le navire car ce blond semblait encore plus fin que lui.

« Kei Tsukishima, première fois. »

Le prochain était un jeune homme très grand aux cheveux courts clairs qui penchaient vers le nacré. L'ensemble de sa silhouette semblait avoir été étiré dans la longueur mais malgré sa minceur, il restait très impressionnant grâce à sa taille inhabituelle.

« Je m'appelle Lev Haiba. J'ai déjà embarqué sur un petit navire de commerce côtier. »

Le dernier jeune homme était lui très petit, rivalisant avec le petit rouquin mais il avait des traits moins enfantins et un corps fluet mais musclé. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs coupés courts.

« Morisuke Yaku. J'étais sur le même navire que Lev. » dit-il d'une voix calme.

Bokuto regarda alors Akaashi et ce dernier s'empressa de se présenter pour briser le silence pesant qu'il avait créé.

« Keiji Akaashi, aucune expérience. » Énonça-t-il nerveusement. Il baissa les yeux et sentit les regards de l'équipage et du commandant sur lui. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

« Bien. Chacun d'entre vous s'est vu conseillé par des anciens. Ces anciens ont tous déjà fait voile avec moi et je leur fais confiance. Cette traversée peut paraitre facile pour certains mais prenez garde ! Dans mes débuts, mon capitaine qui m'a tout appris m'avait dit ça : Un équipage est une société recluse, fermée sur elle-même où rien n'est bien longtemps secret si on est en bas de la chaine alimentaire. Méditez bien ces mots durant cette traversée. »

Il s'avança alors vers les novices et continua d'une voix plus joyeuse. "Qu'il était lunatique "pensa Akaashi, "son humeur change aussi rapidement que le vent."

« Vous allez continuer à apprendre les choses que l'on va vous montrer. Chacun d'entre vous va passer de groupe en groupe pour comprendre correctement le fonctionnent du navire. Mais pour cela, je vais vous présenter les meilleurs dans leurs domaines. »

Il fit alors signe à plusieurs membres de l'équipage qui s'avancèrent. Bokuto se plaça devant le premier, c'était un grand homme au visage sévère. Il avait des yeux et des cheveux marrons. Son corps semblait avoir été taillé dans la pierre tellement il était droit sur ses pieds et musclé.

« Voici Ushijima, c'est un excellent combattant, demandez-lui conseil pour le corps à corps. Ne vous inquiétez pas de son air méchant, il ne mord pas. » Raconta Bokuto d'une voix amusée devant l'air refrogné de son camarade. Il s'avança alors vers le suivant, c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain sombre lissés. Il avait de petits yeux et un sourire vicieux dessiné sur les lèvres. Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en l'observant. L'homme ne lui paraissait pas être quelqu'un d'agréable. Il ressemblait plus à un serpent prêt à cracher son venin sur le premier qui passait.

« Voici Daishou, il s'occupe de la gestion des stocks avec l'aide de Nishinoya le cuistot. »

Bokuto s'avança alors vers les deux suivants qui n'étaient autre qu'Hanamaki et Matsukawa.

« Voici Hanamaki et Matsukawa, ce sont les deux qui n'ont faire qu'une chose à longueur de temps : ricaner et vous embêter. » Les deux principaux concernés se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le commandant et répliquèrent.

« Vous êtes méchant Cap'tain, on est innocents, on vous promet ! On aide même les novices ! »

« C'est normal que vous le fassiez ! c'était un ordre de ma part ! » S'exclama Bokuto. « Néanmoins, ils sont peut-être insupportables mais ils sont de loin les meilleurs pour lire dans les étoiles les routes qui mènent à bon port ! »

Bokuto se mit alors aux côtés du dernier et posa une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux rouges qui se dressaient en longues piques sur sa tête. Il avait de grands yeux et un immense sourire ornait son visage. Akaashi l'observa, cet homme ne semblait pas sourire de gentillesse ou de joie, non, il souriait d'une manière malsaine.

« Et lui, c'est Satori, Satori Tendou. C'est lui qui vous expliquera tout sur le fonctionnement des voiles. C'est un vrai professionnel. Même dans la plus grande des tempêtes, il monte en haut et attache les voiles ! Un vrai champion qui n'a pas le vertige ! »

Le commandant se remit au centre et continua son discours d'une voix plus grave.

« Je m'adresse maintenant à l'ensemble de l'équipage. Si la Couronne Royale s'est décidé à envoyer l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, c'est-à-dire le général Iwaizumi, il y a une raison. La Marine britannique combat activement les pirates dans les eaux des Caraïbes mais on m'a clairement prévenu, ce n'est pas un voyage où l'ennemi nous capture afin d'avoir une monnaie pour du chantage. Non. C'est un voyage où, si l'on rencontre un ennemi, ce dernier ne voudra qu'une chose, faire couler notre sang et vider nos cales. Dès que nous approcherons des eaux troubles des Caraïbes, nous devrons redoubler de prudence. On multipliera les tours de gardes pour être prêts en cas de combats que le général supervisera. Cependant, vous le savez tous, les morts sur les navires ne sont pas dus aux attaques des pirates. Seulement un marin sur quinze trouve la mort lors d'affrontements. Les marins trouvent la mort dans la vie du navire. Les accidents sont les plus fréquents, une vilaine chute d'un mât vous empêchera de vous relever, soyez-en sûrs ! De plus, les tempêtes en mer et surtout en océan sont imprévisibles et impitoyables. L'équipage est aujourd'hui à son complet et je veux qu'il le soit aussi à notre arrivée en Jamaïque. » Finit par déclarer Bokuto, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

Un long silence accompagna la fin du discours de Bokuto. Akaashi regarda alors les anciens membres de l'équipage. Ils semblaient tous se remémorer un souvenir qui semblait lourd à porter. "Y avait-il eu des morts ?" se demanda Akaashi. Sûrement pensa-il. Son idée fut confirmée qu'il s'était bel et bien passé quelque chose en remarquant la culpabilité visible dans les yeux de Bokuto. Son visage semblait s'être figé dans une grimace de remord. Ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu l'éclat rieur qui avait interpellé Akaashi plus tôt. Il ne fut cependant pas le seul à le remarquer. Kuroo se mit alors derrière le commandant et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le second regarda Bokuto dans les yeux et voulut s'exprimer mais fut coupé par Tendou.

« Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. On ne pouvait rien faire et tu le sais tout autant que nous, commandant. »

« Maintenant, tout le monde à son poste ! Les nouveaux, vous continuez à observer pour ensuite pouvoir nous aider. Exécution !» Cria Kuroo, mettant ainsi fin à toutes discussion ou répliques de Bokuto.

Tout le petit monde se mit alors en mouvement, chacun courant vers son poste. Akaashi regarda Bokuto. Ce dernier semblait se réveiller et sortir de sa torpeur. Il cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux et ils se posèrent alors sur Akaashi. Ce que le noiraud vit lui serra le cœur. Dans les yeux du plus grand dansaient une multitude d'émotions qui se mélangeaient. Il y vit de la peur, du regret et de la surprise. Il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs et oublier la présence des autres autour de lui.

« Akaashi, tu viens ? On a du travail pour toi. » L'interpella Hanamaki.

Le noiraud se détourna du regard perdu de Bokuto et se dirigea vers son ainé. Ils rejoignirent ensemble Matsukawa qui les attendait à côté des escaliers pour descendre au pont supérieur.

« Maintenant que le Cap'tain a fini son discours, tu as compris que chaque tâche sur le navire a son spécialiste. Nous deux, on va pas pouvoir t'expliquer beaucoup maintenant mais on va t'introduire à la vie sur le navire en général. » Expliqua Matsukawa.

Hanamaki descendit alors, suivit de Matsukawa et d'Akaashi. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et continuèrent jusqu'au pont inférieur. Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant les hamacs. Hanamaki prit la parole.

« Kuroo t'a sûrement déjà présenté ça non ? »

« Il m'a expliqué que l'équipage dormait ici. » Répondit Akaashi.

« Bien, on va commencer par t'en attribuer un. » Il se dirigea alors vers la droite où se trouvaient plusieurs hamacs qui n'étaient pas dépliés mais maintenus fermés par des petites ficelles. Il s'avança vers le premier et défit la ficelle. Le hamac se déplia alors et un nuage de poussière se forma autour.

« Ce sera le tien. Désolé ça fait un bail qu'il a pas été utilisé. Tu dormiras dans celui-ci durant tes heures de sommeil. On a la chance d'être sur un petit navire car sur les grands, tu partages ta couchette avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il dort quand tu fais tes tours de gardes. Un vrai cauchemar si ton coloc de couchette est un porc ! » Rigola Hanamaki.

« On te conseille d'essayer de le garder le plus longtemps propre et en cas de besoin, tu pourras toujours le secouer dehors pour lui donner un meilleur aspect. » Raconta Matsukawa d'une voix calme. « On t'attribueras tes tours de garde une journée avant pour que tu puisses bien dormir la nuit qui le précède. »

Akaashi hocha la tête, assimilant toutes les informations.

« On fait les tours de garde tout seul ? » Demanda le noiraud.

« Non, tu ne seras jamais seul, c'est toujours par deux et lors de mauvaises conditions météo, ça peut aller jusqu'à quatre à cinq hommes. » Expliqua Hanamaki. « D'autres questions ? »

« Non. »

Hanamaki se tourna alors vers Matsukawa.

« Parfait, au pire des cas, demandes, personne ne mord ! Ou du moins, je crois ! » Rigola-t-il en lançant un sourire complice au noiraud.

Les deux ainés se dirigèrent vers la sortie bras dessus, bras dessous en ricanant, laissant Akaashi devant sa piètre couchette. Ce dernier observa son hamac. Il semblait avoir déjà vécu plus d'aventures que lui, la texture de la toile était rugueuse et dure au toucher. Akaashi s'empoigna d'un pan et vit une pauvre couverture à l'intérieur. Il la prit et la sentit. Elle dégageait un air de renfermé mais semblait aux yeux d'Akaashi moins écœurante que le hamac lui-même. Il la serra dans ses bras et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec quelque chose pour le couvrir, qu'importe si c'était ce pauvre morceau de laine. Cela le réconforta, il avait derrière lui des nuits bien plus douloureuses pour ses rêves et son dos. La voix de Matsukawa retentit alors plus loin derrière lui.

« Hé ! Tu viens, on a du travail pour toi ! Faut nettoyer le pont une fois par jour ! »

Akaashi se tourna vers lui, déposa sa couverture et répondit avec un léger sourire.

« J'arrive ! »

Le soleil se couchait lentement, suivant sa descente inébranlable, mourant une fois de plus pour revenir à la vie des heures plus tard. Akaashi leva alors la tête de sa tâche, il frottait le pont depuis un certain temps et ses poignets semblaient être prêts à tomber. Son regard se balada sur ses camarades de labeur, chacun frottait énergiquement la planche de bois sous ses genoux.

Soudainement retentit le son d'une cloche. Tous relevèrent la tête comme un seul homme, Akaashi les observa alors tous se lever en soupirant avec des sourires de soulagements. Le noiraud se tourna vers ses voisins et les interrogea du regard. Hanamaki et Matsukawa lui lancèrent un large sourire et le premier expliqua.

« Ce bruit, c'est ta libération. Le son de la cloche sert à rassembler l'équipage quand le Cap'tain fait une annonce, prévenir d'une attaque ou d'un danger mais surtout ! C'est le signal pour le dîner ! »

Les deux se levèrent, déposèrent leurs brosses et se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Akaashi se leva et se pressa de les imita. Il remarqua alors à leur arrivée devant les cuisines que de nombreuses longues tables avaient été mises en place et de nombreux hommes y mangeaient déjà. Akaashi jeta un œil sur le contenu des bols qui circulaient sur les tables. Les bols en bois contenaient une espèce de bouillie jaunâtre où flottait dessus un épais morceau de viande grillé. Le tout était accompagné d'un morceau de pain qui avait un aspect plus dur qu'appétissant. Le noiraud suivit alors Hanamaki et Matsukawa à l'intérieur des cuisines. À l'intérieur, Akaashi fut frappé par la chaleur que dégageaient les deux grands fours en métal. À côté de ses derniers se trouvaient les deux cuisiniers, si le noiraud se souvenait bien des noms, Nishinoya et Asahi. Les deux s'affairaient à remplir des bols avec cette fameuse bouillie. Hanamaki et Matsukawa commencèrent alors à discuter et rigoler avec les deux cuistots, laissant le noiraud à l'entrée. Ils se servirent et ressortirent en rigolant avec leurs bols remplis de nourritures. Akaashi resta alors planter à sa place, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il se fit rapidement interpeller par le plus petit des cuistots.

« Hé ! Le nouveau ! Viens, commence par prendre un bol et une cuillère. » Expliqua Nishinoya en pointant de la louche une armoire ouverte où s'empilait des bols. « Et viens ensuite, je vais te servir. »

Akaashi s'exécuta et s'empara d'un bol et d'une cuillère et se dirigea vers le cuistot. Ce dernier prit le bol et le remplit à ras bord de cette bouillie jaunâtre, y plongea un morceau de viande grillé et un morceau de pain et le tendit au noiraud.

« Tiens, je te l'ai bien rempli ! Bienvenue à bord et bon appétit ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un immense sourire qui lui dévorait la moitié du visage.

Akaashi prit alors son repas et se dirigea vers les tables. Tout l'équipage discutait joyeusement, "ou braillait plutôt" pensa le noiraud. Il reconnut plusieurs visages comme le grand musclé, Ushijima, son voisin, le grand aux cheveux rouges, Satori ou encore celui à l'air vicieux, Daishou. À une autre table se trouvait Bokuto et Kuroo qui discutait en rigolant. Akaashi chercha alors le duo inséparable qu'était Hanamaki et Matsukawa et les vit à une table entouré où il n'y avait plus de place pour le noiraud. Il se tourna vers les autres tables, cherchant une place libre où il pourrait diner. Il remarqua alors Oikawa qui lui faisait de grands signes des bras. Akaashi se dirigea alors vers lui en le remerciant intérieurement de lui avoir garder une place.

« Alors, ta journée ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Je t'ai vu frotter le pont ! » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire rieur. Akashi le dévisagea d'un air fatigué.

« Nettoyer le pont est une activé bien plus épuisante que tu le penses. Et en plus, il semblerait que c'est une tâche quotidienne. »

« Mon pauvre, on ne m'assigne pas ça, je dois rester prêt à toutes éventualités donc je ne dois pas faire ça. Je dois m'occuper de l'infirmerie toute la journée. »

« Tu as un emploi du temps moins fatiguant que le mien. »

« Il fallait être médecin ! » Répliqua le châtain en rigolant. « Par contre, s'il y a bien quelque chose qui m'inquiète au sujet de la santé de l'équipage, c'est ça. » Il désigna du doigt le contenu de son bol.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent alors dans les yeux et le châtain explosa de rire, le noiraud esquissa un léger sourire.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Demanda Akaashi.

« J'ai pas voulu demandé pour ne pas vexer le cuistot, il avait l'air super content de m'offrir ce… cette purée ? » Murmura Oikawa.

« Moi aussi, il me l'a offert comme cadeau de bienvenue. »

« Tu as vu ? Son sourire lui dévorait la moitié du visage ! » Pouffa le médecin.

« J'ai remarqué. »

Akaashi plongea alors sa culière dans sa bouillie et la porta à ses lèvres sous le regard attentif d'Oikawa. Le noiraud sentit la purée chaude sur sa langue, il put identifier un mélange de céréales cuites avec un arrière-goût très prononcé de sel. Akaashi ne put retenir une grimace de dégout se dessiner sur ses lèvres et vit Oikawa pâlir. Ce dernier demanda.

« C'est comment ? Même si je pense avoir une vague idée…. »

Le noiraud avala sa bouchée et continua courageusement de manger.

« Je pense que c'est une question d'habitude, après plusieurs repas, tu le trouveras sûrement meilleur. »

Le médecin lui lança un regard hésitant et s'attaqua aussi à son diner. Il ne cacha pas son dégout devant son plat et les deux hommes ricanèrent, aucun ne sachant vraiment ce qu'ils mangeaient. La soirée s'écoula entre rire et sourire. Les deux hommes furent ensuite rejoints par Hanamaki et Matsukawa qui leurs présentèrent deux autres anciens, Daichi et Sugawara.

Le capitaine leur souhaita plus tard une bonne nuit et tout l'équipage se dirigea vers les hamacs.

Enveloppé dans le sien, Akaashi se fit la réflexion que cette première journée s'était bien déroulée. L'équipage n'était pas monstrueux. Bercé par le mouvement de la houle, le noiraud s'endormit sur la pensée que cette vie n'était pas un cauchemar….


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes pour les commentaires encourageants ! J'espère que l'histoire et le contexte vous plait et continuera à vous plaire !_

 _Je posterai de manière régulière ou du moins j'espère…. C'est-à-dire environ une fois par semaine._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent et le monde est tiré de faits réels un peu adoucit !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas de la page !_

Bokuto ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond se balançait avec un rythme régulier très léger. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la nuit fut bien plus longue et calme qu'il ne le pensa. Il n'avait pas idée de l'heure. Il se releva et s'assit à travers son lit. Sa cabine était composée de son lit, à sa droite se tenait une large armoire en bois. En face de lui se tenait une chaise à bascule où s'empilait ses vêtements de la veille. Il se leva et s'avança vers cette dernière et enfila son pantalon et glissa ses pieds dans ses lourdes bottes. Il ouvrit alors la porte derrière la chaise et s'avança dans la grande chambre.

C'était la grande cabine qu'héritait chaque commandant ou capitaine sur un navire. Elle était composée d'une baie vitrée à l'arrière, devant celle-ci se trouvait un grand canapé où s'empilaient coussins et couvertures. Derrière le canapé se tenait une longue table où l'on trouvait une multitude de cartes maritimes, d'outils de navigation, de bougies et de verres d'alcool.

Bokuto s'avança vers la baie vitrée en se grattant machinalement le ventre. Il regarda la mer qui s'étendait sans interruption devant lui. Le soleil faisait apparaitre ses premiers rayons à travers les reflets de l'eau. Bokuto bailla de retour et s'étira. Il fut interrompu dans son étirement par le grincement de la porte. La voix de Kuroo s'éleva alors.

« Déjà réveillé ? C'est nouveau. »

Bokuto se retourna vers le nouveau venu. Il était déjà habillé et se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ce qui est pas nouveau, c'est ta crête de coq ! » Rigola Bokuto.

« Très drôle idiot ! Au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule habilles-toi. Je vais chercher à bouffer et après on planifiera la journée. » Répliqua le noiraud avec un rictus carnassier.

Bokuto continua à ricana en voyant son ami sortir en bourgeonnant sûrement des insultes envers sa petite personne. Il retourna chercher ses vêtements et s'habilla lentement. Il entendit alors son ventre gargouiller et s'assit alors sur le canapé en attendant le retour de son sauveur. Ce dernier revint rapidement avec le déjeuner et s'assit à ses côtés en lui tendant sa part. Bokuto le remercia et mordit dans son morceau de pain.

« On reprend le rythme normal des corvées ? » Demanda Kuroo.

« Oui, je pense et l'après-midi, on met les bleus avec Nishinoya, Ushijima et Tendou. »

« Ouais, et on changera demain l'ordre. On colle qui à qui ? » Demanda le noiraud

« La grande asperge grise et le petit avec Nishinoya aux fourneaux. »

« Ok, Lev et Yaku. »

« Le blond et le petit rouquin avec Tendou. » Continua Bokuto.

« Tsukishima et Hinata. »

« Et le grand aux yeux bleus et Akaashi avec Ushijima. »

« Kageyama et ! Genre, t'as mémorisé son nom ? » Demanda Kuroo avec un sourire vicieux.

Bokuto rougit soudainement sous le regard inquisiteur de son second et s'écria rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore ? Sale chat ! Je l'ai juste mémorisé ! heu…. À cause de…. »

« À cause de ? » Demanda Kuroo malicieusement.

« Rien. »

« Rien quoi ? »

« Laisses tomber ! »

« Allez ! Crache ! » Insista Kuroo.

« Y a rien j'te dis ! » Cria Bokuto en se levant.

« C'est quoi le problème ? T'énerve pas ! » Répliqua le noiraud en soutenant le regard noir de son ami.

Bokuto se retourna et s'avança d'un pas rageur vers la baie vitrée. Il regarda la mer qui ondulait lentement quelques mètres plus en bas. Les vagues léchaient la coque du navire et de l'écume se formait et s'envolait, portée par une légère brise. Le regard du gris se releva et il tomba dans le reflet de ses propres yeux dorés. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum et lui-même put y lire sa propre détresse. Qu'il avait l'air désespéré. Il ferma les yeux. Une citation lui revint à l'esprit « Les yeux sont les reflets de l'âme ». Qu'avait-il fait ? Il passa ses mains rugueuses sur son visage et cacha ses yeux fermés. Il murmura avec une voix tremblante.

« Tu… Tu as vu ses… Ses yeux ? »

Il entendit alors son second se lever et se diriger vers lui. Bokuto sursauta quand il sentit la main de Kuroo se poser sur son épaule. Ce dernier s'exprima alors.

« Oui et tu sais ce que j'en penses. Tournes la page, c'est fini. »

Bokuto se retourna violemment et empoigna le col du noiraud.

« Je peux pas…. J'y… Arrives pas… » Balbutia-t-il d'une voix où se mélangeait un sanglot.

Kuroo vit les grands yeux de son ami se perler de petites larmes. Il empoigna alors d'une prise ferme le commandant et le plaqua contre son torse puis fit des mouvements apaisants de la main dans son dos. Il sentit alors son épaule se mouiller et attendit. Attendit que la tempête passe, que son ami se calme, qu'il reprenne contenance. Il n'en pouvait plus, plus de voir ce visage éternellement joyeux se tordre de désespoir.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, Bokuto s'extirpa de son étreinte amicale. Kuroo l'observa. Il avait les yeux rouges, le nez qui coulait et les cheveux en bataille.

« Hé ! Bro, ça va aller. Tu t'es calmé ? » Demanda le noiraud.

Bokuto renifla bruyamment et alla se rassoir sur le canapé. Le noiraud l'imita. Comme d'habitude pensa-t-il. Bokuto allait faire comme si tout se passait bien et il allait devoir le consoler de retour à la prochaine crise. Les deux hommes recommencèrent à manger. Ce fut Kuroo qui cassa le silence qui s'était installé.

« Je ferai passer le message pour la répartition des bleus. »

« Merci, moi je vais commencer par vérifier le cap, rejoins-moi dès que tu l'auras fait. » Répondit Bokuto d'une voix plate.

Les deux hommes finirent de manger et Bokuto se leva et se dirigea vers la porte menant au pont, prêt à attaquer ses devoirs de commandant. La main sur la poignée, il lâcha un petit merci à l'encontre de son second. Ce dernier se retourna et lui adressa un sourire honnête. Sourire auquel Bokuto répondit en se retournant puis sortit en fermant la porte.

Kuroo resta figé quelques instants. Il se retourna alors et entreprit de débarrasser l'accoudoir du canapé où Bokuto avait abandonné dans son empressement son plat. Kuroo se dirigea vers la porte, suivant le chemin qu'avait emprunté son ami plus tôt. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il y déposa son chargement, informa Nishinoya de la présence de Lev et Yaku pendant l'après-midi et se dirigea vers le pont principal. Lorsqu'il sortit à l'air libre, le vent saturé de sel se heurta à son visage, agitant ses longues mèches noires. Il balada de son regard sur le pont, il était désert à l'exception de Tendou qui mangeait tranquillement à l'avant et Bokuto, Hanamaki et Matsukawa qui discutaient derrière la barre. Kuroo se dirigea et rejoint Tendou à l'avant. Ce dernier grignotait un peu de pain, accoudé au bastingage. Kuroo se mit à côté de lui et l'observa. Le jeune homme le regardait droit dans les yeux, ses cheveux rouges s'agitaient sans ordre autour de son visage pâle, renforçant le contraste de couleur. Tendou adressa alors un long sourire au nouveau venu. Kuroo lui rendit sa salutation d'un hochement de tête.

« Que dois-je faire aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Tendou.

« Tu t'occuperas de deux bleus, Tsukishima et Hinata. Tu sais qui c'est ? » Demanda Kuroo.

« Oui, j'ai écouté. »

« Tu pourras aussi dire à Ushijima qu'il devra un peu entrainer Kageyama et Akaashi. »

« Ça marche ! » Répondit Tendou. Il se pencha alors par-dessus du bastingage et laissa sa tête pendre au-dessus des flots.

Kuroo le regarda faire, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement de son vis-à-vis. Tendou était le type de personne que l'on n'arrivait jamais vraiment à cerner. Le genre de personne avec lesquelles on ne pouvait prévoir aucune action, personne ne pouvait être dans sa tête. Kuroo ricana alors. Personne ne voudrait être dans sa tête pensa-t-il. Continuant de balancer sa tête au-dessus du vide, Tendou reprit la parole.

« Le commandant est passé me dire bonjour. »

« Et alors ? »

« Il avait les yeux rouges. » Expliqua Tendou.

« Ah. » Répondit le noiraud.

« Il a refait une crise. »

« C'est une question ? »

« Non, une affirmation. » Répondit-il. « Il s'en veut toujours. »

« Ouais, et je sais pas quoi faire. » Dit alors Kuroo. Chuchotant, il continua « J'ai l'impression qu'on peut juste le regarder pourrir. »

Tendou se releva et regarda Kuroo dans le blanc des yeux.

« C'est la faute de personne. »

Kuroo ricana.

« Tu radotes mon cher. »

« Très drôle. » Répliqua Tendou avec un sourire ironique.

« Bon, j'ai encore du boulot. Oublie pas pour Ushijima. » Dit le noiraud et s'éloigna en direction de Bokuto. Il entendit dans son dos Tendou marmonna et compris seulement « Je suis pas sa secrétaire ». Réplique qui lui arracha un petit sourire amusé.

Il observa Bokuto au loin qui semblait rigoler avec le duo infernal que formait Hanamaki et Matsukawa. Ces derniers avaient sûrement aussi remarqué les traces aux coins des yeux de leur commandant et essayaient de le distraire. Ils étaient peut-être insupportables au quotidien mais jamais méchants. Kuroo les rejoint et la matinée s'écoula calmement.

L'équipage s'affairait pendant toute la matinée à nettoyer le pont pour pouvoir commencer un cycle quotidien pour les corvées. Et l'après-midi, il fit le tour des trois groupes de nouveaux.

Aux cuisines, tout semblait très bien se passer. Nishinoya s'était lié d'amitié avec Lev au vu des discussions interminables qu'ils avaient. Toutes les histoires étant illustrées de grands gestes et de bruyantes exclamations, au désespoir d'Asahi et Yaku, les deux préférant plus le calme, surtout pour le premier qui ne faisait qu'écouter.

Kuroo rejoint ensuite le groupe de Tendou, Tsukishima et Hinata. Ils étaient tous les trois à l'avant du pont et Tendou leur expliquait tout sur les voiles, leurs noms, leurs fonctions et leur entretien régulier.

Kuroo se dirigea alors vers le centre du pont où se trouvait le dernier groupe composé de Akaashi, Kageyama et Ushijima qui supervisait l'entrainement. Kuroo se posta sur le côté et observa la scène. Ushijima s'affairait à plaquer Kageyama au sol et expliquer comment se libérer de sa prise. Il engagea alors un combat à mains nus contre Kageyama. Combat qu'il gagna assez rapidement. Kageyama ayant préféré attaquer de front, force brute contre force brute où Ushijima domina rapidement. Le noiraud se retrouva donc de retour plaquer au sol. Ushijima lui donna quelques conseils et fit signe à Akaashi d'approcher. Un combat commença entre les deux hommes. Kuroo donna instinctivement la victoire au brun. Il connaissait ses aptitudes au combat, aptitudes effrayantes et jugea Akaashi comme faible. Au vu du corps fin du noiraud, l'affaire allait être bouclé rapidement.

Mais Kuroo s'était lourdement trompé. Akaashi esquiva avec grâce toutes les attaques du brun et en deux trois mouvements, Ushijima se retrouva les fesses sur le pont. Kuroo écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Il ne fut pas le seul car un silence de mort s'installa sur le pont. Il fut assez rapidement rompu par Hanamaki et Matsukawa qui explosèrent de rire, rapidement suivi par le reste de l'équipage. Kuroo observa alors plusieurs membres de l'équipage s'avancer vers le vainqueur et le féliciter. Kuroo jeta un regard à Ushijima. Le brun était au sol, serrant les poings et lançait un regard des plus noirs à Akaashi. Espérons que cela ne crée pas de tensions pensa-il en rejoignant sa cabine. Le brun était connu pour sa fierté mal placé et son égoïsme surdimensionné.

La matinée avait mal commencé aux yeux d'Akaashi. Il avait commencé par se faire réveiller par Hanamaki et Matsukawa qui avait trouvé amusant de secouer violement sa couverture alors qu'il somnolait encore. On lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'une journée type pour un membre d'un équipage était de commencer chaque matin par le nettoyage du pont, suivi par le déjeuner et l'après-midi était dédiée aux travaux de chacun et aux quartiers libres. Pour lui, l'après-midi sera consacré à ce qu'avait appelé l'excentrique aux cheveux rouges du renforcement musculaire. Le noiraud avait clairement compris le message implicite. On le percevait comme faible, donc on l'envoyait s'entrainer. Il se retrouva avec Kageyama et Ushijima. Sa première impression sur ce dernier ne se retrouva que renforcée. Le brun était un personnage renfermé, très froid avec un air un peu hautain. Il leur expliqua les bases du combat rapproché. Leçon qu'Akaashi trouva légèrement inutile. Après avoir passé d'innombrables nuits dans les bars mal famés et les rues, il savait se battre. Non pensa-t-il, il ne savait pas vraiment se battre mais maitrisait parfaitement l'art de s'en sortir intelligemment sans coups ou blessures importantes.

Il observa alors d'abord les exercices que fit Ushijima avec Kageyama. Ils engagèrent ensuite un combat. Il ne dura cependant pas très longtemps, le brun le remporta avec facilité. Il conseilla l'autre ensuite sur les prises à faire. Devrais-je aussi le faire se demanda Akaashi. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Mais il comprit vite qu'il y passerait aussi quand le brun lui fit signe d'approcher et dit.

« Hé petit, montre tout ce que tu as dans le ventre. »

Akaashi le fixa alors. Le combat lui semblait clairement déséquilibré. Il était face à un colosse d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq avec quatre-vingt kilos de muscles. Ce dernier se jeta alors sur lui et tenta de lui mettre une droite avec comme objectif son nez. Akaashi réussit assez facilement à esquiver son coup et constata que si son adversaire ne manquait pas de force brute, sa vitesse lui faisait défaut. Voilà donc son point faible. Parfait pensa-t-il. Lui ne possédait pas de musculature surdéveloppée mais n'avait pas à rougir sur le plan de l'agilité et de la vitesse.

Ushijima retenta le même coup plusieurs fois de suite. Akaashi ne fit qu'éviter soigneusement chaque attaque, ne voyant pas encore un espace parfait pour une attaque. Le noiraud le savait très bien, il ne pourra n'en faire qu'une et celle-ci devra combiner rapidité et force. La fatigue le gagnera trop rapidement s'il ratait son coup.

Continuant d'esquiver habilement, il réfléchit et constata que son adversaire cherchait seulement à frapper le plus fort possible. Il lut dans ses yeux sombres la détermination. La mâchoire du brun se serra de plus en plus fort, montrant son énervement face à la situation.

Akaashi vit alors une ouverture parfaite. Son adversaire avait le poing gauche tendu droit devant lui et le bras droit replié devant le haut de son torse. L'une de ses jambes était tendue et l'autre légèrement repliée. Le noiraud profita de cette occasion qu'il jugea en or et se baissa grâce à ses réflexes au pile bon moment. Il se tourna alors et lança sa jambe droite vers le mollet de son adversaire. Le brun perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le pont. Akaashi se déplia de retour et regarda son adversaire. Celui le regardait avec de grands yeux, son masque était tombé en même temps que lui. Un silence de mort planait autour d'eux.

Akaashi sursauta alors en entendant un bruyant éclat de rire. Se retournant, il découvrit Hanamaki et Matsukawa qui se tordaient de rire. L'équipage les suivit ensuite dans leur hilarité.

« Qui aurait cru que sous le petit corps de lâche du bleu se trouvait un guerrier qui balancerait Ushijima sur le cul ! » S'exclama Hanamaki les larmes aux yeux en se tenant le ventre.

Il se dirigea alors vers le vainqueur, son éternel compagnon derrière.

« T'es un vrai toi ! Hahahaha ! T'es comme moi, frêle comme une tige mais fidèle combattant à l'intérieur ! » S'exclama le rosé en rigolant. Il frappa alors le torse d'Akaashi et continua à le féliciter pour sa victoire inattendue. Plusieurs autres membres de l'équipage rejoignirent le cercle autour du vainqueur. Ce dernier voulant d'ailleurs qu'on le laisse tranquille, il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et recevoir une multitude d'accolades et de questions. Questions auxquelles il répondit le plus brièvement possible.

Lorsque le groupe se dissipa enfin, Akaashi jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ushijima et ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Le brun s'était relevé et lui envoyait un regard des plus noir. Il serrait les poings et semblait prêt à lui en décrocher une sans préavis. Il lui envoya un regard qui glaça le sang du noiraud. Un air menaçant filtrait à travers le brun et Akaashi réalisa qu'il venait sûrement de se faire un ennemi. Une flamme de rage semblait bruler dans les prunelles d'Ushijima. Akaashi maintenu son regard avec un air impassible. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas gagner ? Juste parce qu'il avait une carrure moins imposante ?

Le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula calmement mis-à-part la tension qui était apparue entre Akaashi et Ushijima. Ce dernier continua à donner des conseils aux deux noirauds sur le combat à mains nues mais privilégia continuellement Kageyama et prit le plus petit comme exemple pour faire les démonstrations. Démonstrations qui s'illustraient par d'innombrables bleus sur les bras et le ventre d'Akaashi. Lors du repas, Akaashi retrouva Oikawa et s'assit de retour à la place que le médecin lui avait gardé. Ce dernier l'accueilli avec un grand sourire et lui demanda.

« Ça va ? T'as l'air fatigué. »

« Oui. » Répondit brièvement le noiraud.

« Oui ? Allons ! Fais un effort ! Raconte-moi ta journée ! La mienne était ennuyeuse à mourir, j'ai simplement continué à nettoyer tout le matériel. »

« Le matin, j'ai nettoyé le pont et l'après-midi, je me suis entrainé au corps à corps. »

« Vraiment ? Ça dut être trop bien ! Moi, je sais absolument pas me battre. »

Akaashi plongea son regard dans son plat, le même que la veille et marmonna.

« C'était interminable. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Demanda le châtain.

Akaashi soupira devant la curiosité sans bornes de son camarade. Privilégiant une explication sans long discours, il remonta ses manches. Oikawa se tut alors devant la vision qu'offrait ses avant-bras et écarquilla les yeux. Ses bras étaient couverts de marques rouges où la peau était éraflée et de grosses tâches bleutées faisaient leur apparition.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? » S'écria Oikawa.

« Ushijima, le grand brun. » Répondit le noiraud en désignant du pouce la table derrière eux. Le médecin jeta alors un œil au-dessus de son épaule.

« Ouais, je crois que je vois. C'est celui qui nous fusille du regard depuis tout à l'heure. »

Oikawa se pencha alors sur le bras de son voisin et passa ses doigts sur la peau abimée. Au contact des longs doigts ; le noiraud ne put réprimer un petit grognement.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Dit le Oikawa. « Ta peau est si rouge et sensible car à différents endroits, il y a des échardes. Tu t'es fait plaquer au sol ? »

« Oui. »

Le médecin se leva et entraina le noiraud par le col de la chemise. « Viens, il faut t'enlever tout ça avant que cela ne s'infecte ou s'enfoncent plus. » Les deux hommes passèrent devant la table où siégeait Ushijima. À leur passage, Akaashi put entendre le brun ricaner avec ses compagnons de table, Terushima, Daishou. À côté d'eux se tenait aussi Tendou qui suivit simplement les deux hommes du regard avec un air indéchiffrable.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le pont et ils dirigèrent d'un pas pressé vers l'infirmerie. Arrivés à cette dernière. Oikawa fit assoir le noiraud et lui enleva sa chemise. Akaashi observa ses bras et son torse. À différents endroits s'étaient formées de petites croûtes de sang. Il vit Oikawa ouvrir une grosse malle et sortir une pincette en acier. Il passa les extrémités alors au-dessus de la flamme d'une bougie puis s'avança vers le plus petit. Le médecin se pencha au-dessus de la peau rougie et entreprit très délicatement de gratter la peau détachée pour pouvoir retirer les échardes. Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand il vit Oikawa approcher son outil d'acier mais à son plus grand étonnement, il ne sentit quasiment rien.

« Merci. » Dit alors Akaashi.

Oikawa détacha son regard des petites plaies et sourit à son ami. « C'est mon boulot, voyons ! »

« Tu fais ça très doucement. » Remarqua le noiraud pendant que le médecin continuait de s'affairer à sa tâche.

« J'ai tout appris avec un vieux médecin à Londres. Il était insupportable, râlait sur tout ce que je faisais…. Mais on ne peut pas rêver de meilleur tuteur. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

« Pourquoi être venu sur ce navire ? Tu aurais pu aller dans un hôpital et ne pas risquer ta vie sur les mers. » Demanda Akaashi.

Le noiraud vit alors le visage calme du médecin se figer, il continua cependant son inspection des bras du noiraud. Ce dernier comprit qu'il avait peut-être manquer de délicatesse, cela semblait être un sujet tabou pour le châtain. Lorsque le médecin eut fini son travail, il prit du tissu, l'imbiba d'alcool et le pressa contre chaque plaie. Akaashi grogna et Oikawa lâcha un petit sourire et ricana.

« Bah alors ? Le grand combattant est douillet ? »

« Tais-toi. » Grogna Akaashi en serrant les dents.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de désinfecter chaque plaie, Oikawa se releva, rangea son matériel et toujours dos au noiraud, commença.

« J'ai choisi de monter ici car j'ai fui l'hôpital. » Il se tut alors pendant de longs instants. « On m'avait promis un grand avenir à Londres. J'y ai travaillé pendant huit mois et après, j'ai échoué et j'ai pas réussi, j'ai… J'ai pas… » Bégaya-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Akaashi se releva alors et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Le médecin avait baissé la tête, rendant au noiraud impossible de voir son visage. Celui-ci ne doutait cependant pas sur les larmes qu'il devinait couler sur les joues du châtain.

« On est tous ici sur ce merdier pour une raison ou une autre. Tu as vu le commandant, lui aussi semble avoir un lourd passé. » Dit Akaashi. Il se détourna et s'avança vers la porte. Sur le seuil de cette dernière, il dit.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire, j'acceptes ton silence, je suis ton ami. » Et il ferma la porte. Akaashi se dirigea alors vers la trappe centrale et descendit vers les hamacs. Il préférait se coucher directement, n'ayant aucune envie de se heurter aux foudres d'Ushijima qu'il allait devoir supporter pour encore longtemps. Le noiraud se déchaussa et glissa sous sa couverture en cherchant une position agréable. Le noiraud passa une partie de la nuit à chercher le sommeil qui ne vint que très tard.

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain arrivera bientôt !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire votre avis ! Comment vous trouver le comportement des personnages ? Et si vous avez des théories sur la suite et le passé de Bokuto et Oikawa n'hésitez pas !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

 _Merci à tous les gentils commentaires ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira et désolé pour le retard…._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas de la page !_

Akaashi ouvrit les yeux. Les grincements du bois l'avaient tiré des bras de Morphée. Il se releva et constata que la moitié de l'équipage s'était déjà levé. Il s'empressa de les imiter et se glissa dans ses bottes. Il se dirigea alors vers les cuisines pour prendre un morceau de pain. Il s'était déjà trouvé une routine pendant ses premiers jours. L'emportant avec lui, il ressortit sur le pont et remarqua que le capitaine et son second semblaient être en plein milieu d'une discussion animée devant la barre où Bokuto faisait de grands gestes des bras. Le reste du pont était désert à l'exception de Tendou, si la mémoire du noiraud ne lui jouait pas de tour. Akaashi s'avança vers le bastingage et observa l'eau qui ondulait calmement autour du navire, aucun vent ne venait caresser cette étendue infinie bleu. Il commença à grignoter son morceau de pain mais sursauta violemment en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant, il découvrit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Tendou prit alors la parole.

« Ça va petit ? La patrie te manque ? » Demanda-t-il.

Akaashi observa son interlocuteur, le jeune homme avait les cheveux rouges qui se dressaient sur son crâne, faisant ressortir sa peau d'une blancheur inquiétante et ses grands yeux tombants lui donnaient un air endormi.

« Non, mais je n'aurais rien contre un peu de changement. » Répondit Akaashi.

Le noiraud vit alors l'expression de son vis-à-vis changer, passant de l'étonnement à un large sourire.

« Du changement. Oh ! Tu vas en avoir ! » Tendou se mit à rire. « Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas si pressé. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Akaashi avec un air perplexe. Il détourna alors la tête vers Bokuto et Kuroo qui continuaient à échanger agressivement. Il regarda à nouveau Tendou et l'interrogea du regard.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les deux hommes.

« T'es malin, petit ! » S'exclama son interlocuteur en souriant. « Y a problème ouais ! » Puis il se mit à ricaner.

Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Akaashi. Tendou ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Si le capitaine et son second se querellaient, le problème devait être pris au sérieux pensa-t-il. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix de Tendou.

« Tu sais où on est ? »

« Euh…. Sur la route pour les Caraïbes. »

« Pas bête comme réponse pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune idée de sa position. » Ricana Tendou. Reprenant d'une voix plus sérieuse, il expliqua. « Nous avons maintenant pris la mer depuis une semaine, nous avons maintenant dépassé le Cap Land's End cette nuit, le point extrême sud-ouest de la Grande-Bretagne. On est entré dans l'Atlantique maintenant, et on vogue droit vers les Caraïbes. »

« On ne devait pas faire un arrêt à Falmouth pour reprendre des provisions ? »

« De base, si. Mais comme le départ avait été retardé par les mauvaises conditions météos à Portsmouth, le capitaine a pris la décision de ne pas s'arrêter. On aurait eu trop de retard et on aurait peut-être été piégé à nouveau par la météo. »

« Donc, ils ont peur qu'on manque de ressources ? » Demanda Akaashi.

Tendou tourna son visage vers l'océan et regarda au loin, fixant un point que seul lui voyait.

« Non, là n'est pas le problème. On avait prévu gros, on tiendra largement. Mais as-tu déjà entendu cette expression « Le calme avant la tempête » ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Le repos avant un grand effort ou un éclat de colère. »

« Non non enfin si, mais cherche plutôt l'expression littérale. »

Akaashi ouvrit alors les yeux, comprenant où voulait en venir son camarade. Il regarda droit devant lui, l'océan bleu s'étalait devant lui sans une écume. On voyait au loin la limite précise entre l'eau et le ciel, ligne ininterrompue entre les deux nuances de bleus. Il déplaça son regard autour de lui, rien, puis le monta au ciel où volaient de grands oiseaux aux ailes blanches.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du fait que les oiseaux de mers rejoignent les terres à l'approche de tempêtes ? » Tendou désigna alors les majestueux maitres du ciel et continua. « Ce sont des albatros, ils cherchent refuge sur les navires avant les tempêtes et sont donc annonciateurs de ces dernières . »

« Mais est-ce qu'on est sûr de la venue d'une tempête ? » Demanda le noiraud.

« Plutôt, oui. Cette nuit, c'est moi qui est assuré le tour de garde de deux heures à six. Et j'ai vu autour de la lune un halo, ça annonce des changements de temps. En plus, le baromètre n'arrête pas de tomber. Ça va nous tomber dessus. »

Akaashi frissonna alors en voyant le regard éteint de Tendou, toute la fatigue de la nuit s'accumulait dans ses orbes où se reflétait l'océan.

« Et on doit faire quoi ? On change de cap ? »

Tendou secoua la tête.

« On peut pas changer de cap comme ça, pour naviguer sans direction précise, il faut pouvoir s'orienter avec les étoiles. »

« Donc on fait quoi ? On attend que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête ? »

« Non, maintenant, on maintient le cap le plus longtemps possible. » Il désigna alors d'un mouvement de tête les voiles qui pendaient aux deux mâts.

Akaashi posa ses yeux sur les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas arrêté leur discussion animée.

« Pourquoi se disputent-ils ? »

« Bokuto veut mettre en alerte l'ensemble de l'équipage pour la possible arrivée de la tempête et Kuroo ne veut rien dire avant d'être sûr du danger. Il veut à tout prix éviter d'angoisser l'équipage. »

« Ah…. Et en cas de tempête, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? » Demanda le noiraud.

« Essaye de t'accrocher, petit. Les tempêtes en océan, ça pardonne pas ! » S'exclama Tendou. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers le pont inférieur, laissant Akaashi seul sur le pont.

Ce dernier se tourna alors vers l'océan. Il se mit à penser à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une tempête. La voyait-on arriver ? À quoi ressemble-t-elle quand on était abandonné en son milieu ?

Akaashi eut sa première réponse. Un front nuageux était apparu du Sud et se rapprochait lentement. Plus la distance rétrécissait, plus le vent se levait et l'océan s'agitait. Bokuto s'était adressé à l'équipage plus tôt. Dès que l'on avait aperçu la masse noire au-dessus des flots ; le navire entier s'était agité. Le commandant leur avait alors expliqué les mesures à tenir. Tout ce qui n'était pas fermement attaché devait être sécurisé. Toutes les ouvertures furent bloquées et les voiles raccourcies. Nishinoya et Asahi, les deux cuistots furent chargés de cuire le maximum de viande, les fours devant être éteints durant les tempêtes pour éviter tout incident. Cependant, le rythme de la journée ne changeait pas, les tâches collectives, individuelles et les tours de gardes étaient maintenus. Akaashi se tenait maintenant sur le pont à côté d'Oikawa à qui on avait donné des instructions. En tant que médecin du navire, il devait être prêt au premier accident. Ce dernier s'agitait particulièrement depuis quelques minutes.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu me rends nerveux à t'agiter comme ça ! » Dit Akaashi.

« Je suis désolé mais ils ont mis sur les nerfs ! Le commandant et le second sont passés tout à l'heure et m'ont raconté plein d'histoires d'horreur. Du genre que je devais être prêt à amputer sur le champ et que ma vitesse dépendrait de la survie du marin ! Je suis pas prêt ! Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si j'échouais ! Ils vont me balancer par-dessus bord ! » Déblatéra nerveusement le châtain.

Akaashi se tourna alors vers le médecin et lui jeta un regard désabusé.

« Tu vas y arriver, j'en doute pas une seconde. De toute façon, tu es le seul avec des compétences médicales, ils doivent te garder même si c'est que pour le moral de l'équipage…. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix calme comme si c'était une évidence.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à Oikawa et retint avec peine un rire. Le châtain avait perdu toutes les couleurs de son visage, il était pâle comme s'il était sur son lit de mort. Akaashi pouvait sans peine deviner les différents scénarii que le médecin s'était inventé.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Oui. » Ricana le noiraud.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! C'est un problème sérieux ! » S'exclama Oikawa rageusement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors dans le blanc des yeux et le plus petit se mit à rire.

« Eh ! Mais pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! Ce n'est qu'une petite tempête. » Répliqua Akaashi en pinçant les lèvres, tentant de cacher son sourire.

Plus loin se tenait Kuroo, les bras croisés sur le torse et les sourcils froncés. Il se mit à penser que ces deux bleus déchanteront bien vite dès qu'ils sauront ce que pouvait offrir l'océan, nature indomptable qui ne vous considère même pas quand vous êtes sur son chemin.

Akaashi s'agrippa fermement au bastingage. Tout avait commencé par du vent, suivi de violentes rafales. Le soleil s'était caché derrière d'épais nuages noirs, plongeant le monde sous lui dans une semi-obscurité. La houle avait commencé à grandir drastiquement. Les écus des vagues éclaboussaient maintenant la poupe et le navire était balancé par la force des vagues et du vent. Akaashi sentit des gouttes de sueurs dévaler son dos. Il ferma alors les yeux, essayant de calmer son corps. Il entendait autour de lui les cris de Bokuto et Kuroo, les pas précipités des autres, les cris du bois et les cordages qui grinçaient sous la force du vent. Le noiraud rouvrit les yeux et fixa le pont, sa tête lui tournait. Son corps suivait le mouvement des vagues. Akaashi se figea brutalement, devant lui, sur le bois était apparu un parfait rond plus foncé que le bois. La pluie. Il pleuvait. Akaashi leva les yeux et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait ce constat.

« Attention ! » Cria alors Bokuto, debout à côté de la barre tenu par son second. « On va perdre la visibilité ! Accrochez-vous et surveillez les vagues ! »

Akaashi se tourna vers lui. Attention vagues ? Que voulait-il dire ? se demanda le noiraud. Il fut cependant rapidement coupé dans ses pensées par la pluie qui tombait à présent sur lui. Le ciel déversait maintenant toute sa fureur sur eux. Les gouttes de pluies portées par les rafales s'abattaient violement sur sa peau, heurtant ses joues glacées.

« Akaashi ! Viens ! On a besoin de toi dans les cales ! »

Le dénommé se retourna alors et vit Hanamaki qui lui faisait signe des escaliers. Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre, heureux de pouvoir fuir la fureur de la pluie et du vent.

« On a les premières infiltrations, il faut que t'aides pour tout vider. On raillera lors des tours de gardes. » Cria Hanamaki.

Les deux hommes descendirent dans les entrailles du navire. Akaashi écarquilla les yeux. Depuis leur départ de Portsmouth, il avait évité tout orages ou fortes pluies. Il n'avait donc jamais pu constater l'étendue des dégâts causés par l'eau. Cette dernière gouttait sans interruptions du plafond, couvrant le sol d'une fine couche d'eau, permettant sûrement au phénomène de se reproduire au niveau d'en-dessous. Hanamaki lança alors un seau en bois dans les bras du plus jeune et lui ordonna de le suivre. Ils rejoignirent Matsukawa, Tsukishima et d'autres membres de l'équipage. Ils s'affairaient tous à remplir leurs seaux et les vider par une fenêtre où l'on avait reculé et attaché le canon plus loin.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils se brisaient chacun le dos à vider les entrailles du navire de l'eau qui s'écoulait du pont. Akaashi tremblait de froid, tous ses vêtements collaient à sa peau, lui volant sa chaleur corporelle habituelle. Ils furent interrompus par Kuroo qui cria.

« On change le tour de gardes et la maintenance des voiles ! Trois par trois ! » Il repartit alors aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Akaashi se figea, il ne voulait pas sortir. La vision du visage de Kuroo l'avait effrayé, une pâleur alarmante, les cheveux retombant tel une masse lourde sur son visage et des yeux fatigués. Il sentit alors une main le pousser vers le pont, Hanamaki le dépassa, suivit de Tendou, Terushima et de Tsukishima. Tendou tenait fermement les bras des deux blonds et les priait d'être prudent. Akaashi tourna le visage et se retrouva face à Matsukawa. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire, voulant se montrer rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On se déplace en groupe pour pouvoir s'aider. »

Akaashi hocha légèrement la tête et suivit les autres vers l'extérieur. La première rafale de vent le frappa en plein visage dès qu'il monta les escaliers, Matsukawa sur les talons. Akaashi posa alors le pied sur le pont. S'il ne sentait pas bien à l'intérieur, protégé des vagues, du vent et de la pluie, l'extérieur lui parut apocalyptique. Tous les éléments de la nature se déchainaient autour d'eux. Les vagues se brisaient sur le pont, trainant avec force des litres d'eau salée au-dessus du plancher de bois, les cordes étaient toutes tendues à leur maximum, grinçant sous la force du vent. La pluie martelait le navire et le ciel était zébré d'éclairs. Akaashi s'agrippa à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, luttant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour garder son équilibre. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage, ses yeux lui piquaient à cause du sel et son corps entier était secoué de violents frissons. Il tourna la tête et mis sa main devant ses yeux, espérant voir la barre. Il aperçut alors Bokuto derrière la barre, s'agrippant pour sa survie. Kuroo l'imitait à côté. Akaashi vit alors Bokuto se pencher vers ce dernier. Le capitaine fit ensuite de grands signes de bras, leur indiquant d'approcher.

Le petit groupe s'avança difficilement vers les deux hommes. Kuroo descendit alors vers eux et s'approcha de Tendou en lui désignant les voiles.

« Faut que tu raccourcisses les voiles, elles vont se déchirer ! »

Tendou hocha la tête en signe d'approbation mais dit.

«Je vais pas y arriver seul ! »

« Prends les meilleurs gabiers mais dépêches-toi ! »

Tendou hocha la tête et attrapa Tsukishima et Terushima par le bras. Les trois hommes se regardèrent droits dans les yeux.

Une nouvelle vague balaya le pont. Akaashi ferma les yeux, se protégeant du sel. Il avait réalisé l'avertissement du commandant. Les vagues se brisaient et l'écume volait au-dessus du bois, emportant tout sur son passage. Il se retint alors au mât et frotta de sa main libre les yeux. Il papillonna quelques secondes et déplaça les mèches de cheveux qui lui obstruaient la vue.

Vision qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à subir. Tendou et Tsukishima se tenaient l'un devant l'autre, figés dans cette tempête. Le blond avait le visage pétrifié et le corps raide. Il semblait perdu, perdu dans cette tempête, perdu dans sa peur. Son interlocuteur serrait des dents avec une mine contrariée. À côté d'eux, Terushima fixait le mât comme si ce dernier était la potence qui le condamnerait pour tous les péchés de sa vie. Tendou le rudoya et l'entraina avec lui. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent difficilement jusqu'au mât principal et Tendou s'affaira à crier à l'oreille du plus jeune pour couvrir les hurlements du vent.

Akaashi attrapa alors Hanamaki par le bras et, collant sa bouche à son oreille, lui demanda.

« Ils vont monter ? »

Hanamaki hocha la tête et croisa ses doigts en signe de prière. Le noiraud continua de s'accrocher et Hanamaki lui fit alors signe de le suivre, Matsukawa sur les talons. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers l'avant du bateau, s'accrochant au bastingage le plus possible. Jamais le noiraud n'aurait pensé cela possible. Le calme de ce matin lui avait paru habituel mais ce n'était plus le cas. Dire qu'il s'était moqué d'Oikawa qui avait paniqué.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la proue du navire, Hanamaki cria à travers le vent.

« AKAASHI, AIDES NOUS À CONTRÔLER L'AGRÈS ! » Il lui désigna alors une corde que le noiraud aperçut difficilement à travers la tempête. « RESSERE L'AMURE ! FAUT PAS QU'ON LA PERDE ! »

Akaashi s'empara alors de la corde et la tira le plus possible, le bout retenait l'angle inférieure de la petite voile. Cette dernière maintenait l'équilibre du navire à travers les trombes d'eau et les violentes bourrasques du vent. Akaashi tendit ses muscles, il sentait ses mains brûler sous la force des frottements du bout. Le vent battait la voile inlassablement et l'eau coulait sur le visage du noiraud, collant ses cheveux à son front. Le noiraud tira avec son poids la voile et réussit à la rattacher plus fermement. Une vague frappa le pont, éparpillant sa trainée blanche d'écume. Akaashi leva la tête et de sa main gauche, enleva ses mèches. La foudre s'abattit. L'éclair illumina durant une seconde le ciel, dévoilant les épais nuages noirs.

Une ombre.

Une ombre tombait.

Tombait du grand mât.

Tombant de l'extrémité droite de la poutre du mât, elle traçait sa chute droite vers le bas. Elle tombait, se heurta au bastingage et finit sa route du mauvais côté, disparaissant dans la fureur de l'océan.

Akaashi écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le fantôme d'un cri d'effroi. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Une ombre était tombée et aucun doute n'apparaissait à l'esprit d'Akaashi sur la nature de l'ombre. Il observa telle une statue le dernier point de contact de la silhouette. Il vit alors plus Matsukawa qu'il l'entendit. Ce dernier s'élança sans une hésitation à travers la fureur des vagues, traversant le pont en courant. Hanamaki se tourna vers Akaashi et l'interrogea. Les mots restèrent coincés dans la bouche de ce dernier. Le noiraud désigna alors le mât en tremblant et bégaya quelques mots.

« Je sais…. Je sais pas…. Tom…. Tombé… Juste tombé…. »

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent alors sur les traces de Matsukawa. Akaashi derrière Hanamaki, peinant à voir ses pas sur le pont glissant d'eau. Matsukawa était penché au-dessus du bastingage et chaque houle le rapprochait plus de l'océan, nature incontrôlable.

« QUI C'EST ? QUI C'EST ? » Hurla Hanamaki à côté de Matsukawa. Akaashi se plaça à sa droite et fixa avec horreur les remous de l'océan. Rien, rien n'était discernable à travers la noirceur de l'eau. Hanamaki s'empara et tira violement Matsukawa vers l'arrière.

« PUTAIN ! C'EST QUI ? Cria-t-il en empoignant le visage du plus grand.

Si une chose marqua autant Akaashi que la chute de la silhouette humaine, ce fut les yeux de Matsukawa. À travers les deux orbes noires qui ne laissaient apparaitre que de la lassitude ou de l'amusement au quotidien, il vit pour la première une émotion, une immense émotion. De l'effroi, de la peur, la peur de comprendre. Deux gouffres immenses reflétant la terreur, la terreur de la réalité qui frappait les trois hommes. Ils levèrent les yeux et ne vitrent plus que deux faibles silhouettes se débattant en équilibre contre les attaques du vent.

Quelques minutes plus tard débarqua Bokuto. Akaashi posa ses yeux sur son commandant. Que devait-il faire ? Il voulait fuir, juste fuir. L'horreur l'avait frappé en plein sans pitié. Ils avaient perdu un homme, un membre de l'équipage, un compagnon et à travers cette tempête, ils ignoraient cependant son identité.

« RENTREZ À L'INTÉRIEUR ! ALLEZ ! ALLEZ ! » Hurla alors Bokuto. Les trois hommes restèrent immobiles, incapables du moindre mouvement. Bokuto s'empara du bras d'Hanamaki et le poussa loin du bastingage. « RENTREZ TOUS LES TROIS ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

Akaashi sortit de sa léthargie, on lui offrait une échappatoire. Il s'apprêta à se diriger vers le pont inférieur mais se ravisa et cria à travers la tempête.

« ET LES AUTRES ! »

Bokuto planta son regard doré dans les yeux gris d'Akaashi.

« JE VAIS LES FAIRE DESCENDRE ! C'EST TROP DANGEREUX ! VA !»

Le noiraud hocha de la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Il se dirigea alors difficilement vers la trappe menant au pont inférieur. L'océan sembla alors se déchainer encore plus. Le corps du jeune homme se trouva balloter dans toutes les directions, l'écume frappa violement son corps. Il plissa les yeux et atteint les escaliers, il les descendit prudemment et les derniers restes d'une vague s'abattirent sur son dos. À l'abris, il retrouva Hanamaki et Matsukawa. Les deux le fixaient comme s'il était un fantôme. Ils projetaient sûrement leurs espoirs sur lui. Échangeant aucune parole, les trois fixèrent les escaliers.

Après de longues minutes qui parurent des heures pour chacun d'entre eux, Tendou et Terushima firent leur apparition. Ils avaient une expression fermée et ne semblaient pas enclin à des questions. Tendou releva son visage pâle et annonça.

« Ordre du capitaine. Personne ne sort. »

Une évidence frappa Akaashi. Tsukishima.

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu et je m'excuse encore pour le retard !_

 _Je m'excuse aussi pour les fans de Tsukishima…._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour ces pauvres marins !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

 _Je m'excuse pour ce léger retard d'à peine trois semaines…._

 _Mais j'avais plus de mal à écrire et je ne trouvais plus le temps nécessaire pour un bon contenu._

 _J'espère que la suite vous plaira et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !_

La tempête était passée. Les trombes de pluies avaient laissé place à une épaisse humidité et le vent à un lourd silence. Ils étaient restés piéger durant une longue semaine, se battant contre les éléments, profitant de chaque pause pour colmater les dégâts découverts. Akaashi ressortit alors sur le pont pour la première fois d'un pas rassuré. L'océan s'était de retour métamorphosé en une nature rassurante et calme.

Tout l'équipage vaquait à ses habitudes mais l'ambiance était pesante. Chacun savait la fin de leur camarade et tous étaient silencieux. Aucun rire ne flottait, aucune pique ne volait et aucune taquinerie ne s'échangeait.

Les tâches quotidiennes reprirent leurs rôles et chacun s'affairait en n'échangeant que des banalités.

Quand le soleil fut au milieu du ciel, Bokuto sonna la cloche et tous se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Akaashi l'observa. Il avait les cheveux crasseux, les yeux cernés et éteints. Toute sa stature semblait tassée comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« Hum…Hum…. Kei Tsukishima nous a quitté. L'océan l'a repris de force. Il reposera pour toujours dans les ténèbres de ce monde abyssale. » Il fit alors une longue pause. Personne ne pipa mot, le silence était d'or. Bokuto releva après de longs instants la tête et continua. « Il nous a quitté mais restera avec nous. Que son âme repose en paix et qu'il veille sur nous…. »

Tous les membres de l'équipage baissèrent de la tête et marmonnèrent des prières. Akaashi par respect, baissa les yeux, ne connaissant aucune prière. Les têtes finirent par se relever et tous vaquèrent à leurs devoirs. Le noiraud se détourna alors et se dirigea vers le bastingage où il s'assit en collant son dos au bois. Il avait quartier libre et obligation de se reposer, il prendrait le premier tour de garde cette nuit, son premier tour de garde. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et observa le va-et-vient des marins sur le pont. Il ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant bercer par le roulement du navire. Il laissa sa tête balloter au rythme des vagues et s'endormit.

Bokuto passa sa main dans ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête par le sel.

« Ça commence bien. » Râla-t-il à voix basse.

Il entendit Kuroo derrière lui râler bruyamment.

« Merde ! Arrête de voir le verre à moitié vide ! »

Bokuto se tourna alors vers son camarade, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ne jure pas ! Ça porte malheur ! » S'exclama le commandant.

« Ce qui va surtout finir mal, ç'est toi ! Tu désespères depuis ça. » Le noiraud posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. « Écoute moi bien. Tout le monde sait que tu es un bon capitaine et que si cela est arrivé, tu n'y pouvais rien. »

« Mais c'est moi qui ait donné l'ordre à Tendou ! C'est moi qui les ai envoyés là-haut ! »

Kuroo soupira et secoua la tête.

« Non, tu n'y es pour rien, quelqu'un aurait dû le faire sinon la voile se serait déchirée ! Le seul coupable est le vent. Si Tsukishima a fini comme ça, on n'y peut rien, la mer en a décidé ainsi. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te ressaisir et d'endosser ton rôle de super capitaine ! »

Bokuto baissa les yeux et se tut. Il se mit alors à se balancer sur ses pieds et marmonner silencieusement. Kuroo le regarda et lâcha encore un long soupir. Pourquoi son ami devait-il se démoraliser alors qu'il y aura sûrement encore d'autres problèmes avant leur arrivée à destination ? Il devait plutôt songer à la suite du voyage et les conséquences de la tempête. Bokuto releva alors la tête, tirant le noiraud de ses songes. Bokuto se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la longue table où gisaient de nombreuses cartes. Il farfouilla alors dans ses papiers jusqu'à trouver son objectif. Il fixa alors la carte et fronça des sourcils. Kuroo, curieux, s'avança vers son ami et se posta derrière lui. Le commandant tenait dans sa main une grande carte tracé à l'encre où l'on voyait leur île de départ et les Caraïbes.

« Tu regardes quoi ? » Demanda le noiraud en observant le regard perplexe de son ami.

« Je regarde où on est. »

Kuroo passa son doigt sur la carte et en désignant une zone au milieu de l'océan, il répondit.

« On est par ici, la tempête nous a plus décalé vers le Sud mais ça ne change pas grand-chose à la durée de la traversée. Au contraire, d'après Hanamaki et Matsukawa, on tient un bon cap. »

« Ils sont sûrs ? » Demanda Bokuto.

« Parfaitement, cette nuit était très claire, pas un nuage. Ils ont tout de suite été d'accords. »

« Ah ouais, la tempête a dégagé tous les fronts nuageux. Très bien. »

Kuroo s'éloigna de son ami, se dirigea alors vers la baie vitrée et admira l'eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le soleil était haut mais recommençait son infreinable descente. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs jais. 'Ils sont vraiment longs' pensa-t-il. Il songea à les recouper légèrement pour ne pas les avoir devant les yeux, une longue mèche indomptable lui suffisait, aucun besoin d'un rideau devant l'ensemble du visage.

Des cris résonnèrent. Les sourcils du noiraud se plissèrent en une ligne sévère et il se retourna vers Bokuto. Ce dernier avait aussi relevé le nez de ses cartes et fixait la porte menant vers le pont avec un air surpris. Aux cris s'ajoutèrent le martellement des bottes de de l'équipage sur le pont. Le son de la cloche résonna ensuite frénétiquement. Bokuto ouvrit alors la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui se pa…. »

Sa question fut coupée par la porte s'ouvrant avec brutalité sur les deux hommes. Hinata déboula dans la cabine. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et son visage était d'une pâleur inquiétante.

« Pi….PIRATES ! » Cria-t-il.

Bokuto et Kuroo se figèrent instantanément. Un lourd silence régna puis fut brisé par le froissement de la carte maritime qu'avait lâché Bokuto. Le premier à réagir fut Bokuto. Il jeta un regard affolé à Kuroo puis plaqua sa main à sa ceinture, vérifiant la présence de son sabre et de son pistolet. Constat confirmé, il s'élança vers l'extérieur en bousculant le petit rouquin effrayé. Kuroo resta bloqué, planté sur ses pieds. Sa respiration s'était arrêté à l'annonce de la nouvelle. La peur dans les yeux de son meilleur ami le bloquait. La tempête était passée et maintenant, une nouvelle catastrophe. C'était impossible, ils étaient bien trop loin des côtes, les pirates restaient toujours près des terres !

Kuroo s'élança alors vers le canapé où il avait abandonné ses armes. S'en emparant, il s'avança vers Hinata.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Le petit rouquin releva les yeux. L'ensemble de son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Il bégaya alors.

« Pavillon noir. »

Kuroo se mordit les lèvres.

« Va chercher des armes. Les pirates chercheront le combat. » Ordonna-t-il au plus jeune.

Le noiraud se détourna alors et s'élança à la poursuite de son meilleur ami. Arrivant à l'air libre, il se retrouva devant un pont grouillant sous les pas affolés d'hommes. Il tourna alors les yeux vers la droite. Rien. Vers la gauche. Un navire. Son cœur rata un battement. Un pavillon noir flottait majestueusement en haut du mât.

Un cri réveilla Akaashi. Il papillonna des yeux quelques instants et releva la tête. Le temps semblait figé. Plus aucun homme ne bougeait, un lourd silence régnait. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Tendou debout sur le bastingage, se tenant à une corde. Ce dernier s'écria à nouveau.

« PIRATES ! PIRATES À BÂBORD ! PIRATES À BÂBORD ! »

La nouvelle sembla alors percuter l'esprit des hommes présents. Akaashi se releva alors paniqué et scruta l'horizon. Un navire voguait, droit sur eux. Un pavillon noir fouetté par le vent dansait en haut de ce dernier. Akaashi déglutina difficilement et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent brutalement. L'équipage se mit alors à s'affoler. Les hommes coururent sur le pont, créant alors une panique générale. Quelqu'un sonna l'alarme.

« ALLEZ PRÉVENIR LE CAPITAINE ! » Aboya alors Ushijima.

Le regard d'Akaashi était bloqué sur le second navire. Allait-il se battre ? Que devait-il faire ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passait ? Akaashi regarda le navire approcher, l'ennemi approchait. Le noiraud fut coupé dans ses pensées par Bokuto qui débarqua sur le pont. Le capitaine agitait ta tête et fixa alors le navire approchant. Ne voyant que son dos, Akaashi ne put voir sa réaction devant cette vue. Bokuto s'élança alors vers la barre et l'empoigna.

« QUE TOUT LE MONDE S'ARME ! DESCENDEZ ET PRÉPAREZ LES SIX CANONS À TRIBORD! »

Sous l'ordre du commandant, les membres de l'équipage s'activèrent.

« AKAASHI ! VIENS ! »

Akaashi se tourna. La personne qui l'avait hélé n'était autre que Tendou. Ce dernier lui faisait de grands signes des bras et le noiraud s'élança alors vers lui.

« Viens, on va chercher des armes dans la réserve. Reste avec moi. Ok ? » Demanda Tendou.

Akaashi hocha frénétiquement de la tête et les deux hommes s'élancèrent vers les ponts inférieurs. Akaashi suivit le plus âgé dans les escaliers. Au pont inférieur, le noiraud vit une dizaine d'hommes s'agiter autour des canons. Il reconnut plusieurs anciens. Ils détachaient les six canons du côté tribord et apportaient de la poudre et des boulets, le tout dans un brouhaha incessant. Les deux hommes continuèrent à s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du navire et arrivèrent devant le débarras d'armes. Hanamaki et Matsukawa s'activaient à armer chaque membre. Ils sortaient du débarras des sabres, des pistolets, des poignards et les distribuaient. Tendou et Akaashi s'avancèrent et le premier héla Hanamaki, attirant son attention.

« HANAMAKI ! MES ARMES ! »

Hanamaki les aperçut alors et disparut dans la réserve. Tendou agrippa le bras d'Akaashi.

« Ton arme de prédilection ? » Demanda-t-il au noiraud.

« Je… Je sais pas. » Bégaya Akaashi.

Ils furent coupés par Hanamaki qui leur tendait des armes. Tendou s'en empara rapidement et entraina de retour Akashi vers les ponts supérieurs. Tendou courrait à travers le navire comme un enfant et Akaashi le suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait, se faisant bousculer par la panique générale. Les deux hommes atteignirent le pont.

Akaashi se figea et ses mains tremblèrent. La vision du navire au pavillon noir lui tordit le ventre. La peur, monstre vicieux enserrait ses entrailles et progressait dans ses veines. Les pirates n'étaient plus qu'à trente mètres d'eux. La tension était palpable, lourde au-dessus de l'équipage. Le noiraud fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par Tendou qui lui tendait un pistolet.

« Simple, tu tires, tu charges, tu tires. » s'égosilla-t-il nerveusement.

Akaashi s'empara du pistolet que l'on lui fourrait dans les mains.

Il était lourd. Il était froid.

Akaashi regarda le pistolet. C'était un pistolet à silex en bois et acier. Il faisait environ cinquante centimètres et pesait sûrement un kilo. Le manche était fait de bois et orné d'arabesques, suivait ensuite la platine à silex et le long canon.

« Mets ton pouce sur le chien. » Montra Tendou. « Ça charge le pistolet et maintenant, ton doigt sur la détente. »

Akaashi s'exécuta sous le regard de Tendou. Ce dernier acquiesça, satisfait de la position du noiraud. Il se mit alors à côté de lui et prit en main l'un des pistolets qui pendait à sa ceinture.

« Lorsque tu tires, n'ai pas peur de la fumée après qu'une balle soit partie. On t'a filé celui-ci car il est maniable et pas trop lourd et soit pas effrayé de louper tes tirs. Une balle sur cinq touche sa cible. »

Akaashi hocha de la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le navire pirate. Il s'approchait de plus en plus.

« TENDOU ! MONTE ! VITE !»

Akaashi se retourna et vit Bokuto derrière la barre. Suite à l'ordre, Tendou fixa son pistolet à sa ceinture et s'élança vers le mât principal sous le regard ébahi du noiraud. Tendou sauta sur le mât et grimpa, s'accrochant aux cordes, hissant son poids à la force de ses bras. Il continua sa course jusqu'à arriver aux voiles, il se leva agilement sur les barres où elles étaient attachées. Il s'avança alors et remonta les voiles à moitié le plus rapidement possible et refit la même manœuvre de l'autre côté du mât. Le tout finit, il s'accrocha au mât et observa son capitaine.

Le noiraud intercepta le regard de Tendou et se mit à fixer Bokuto à son tour. Ce dernier tenait d'une main ferme la barre. Ses cheveux s'agitaient autour de son visage et ses habits flottaient par le vent qui s'y infiltrait. Il pinça alors les lèvres, fixa avec attention le navire pirate qui s'approchait par le flan bâbord.

Ushijima sortit alors du pont inférieur et cria à son commandant.

« LA BATTERIE TRIBORD EST PRÊTE CAPITAINE ! »

Akaashi fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi charger les canons à droite si les pirates arrivaient à gauche ? Il vit alors Bokuto baisser la tête et déplacer ses mains sur la barre. Le commandant releva les yeux et, fixant droit l'autre navire, fit tourner la barre.

« ACCROCHEZ-VOUS ! »

Le navire vira avec vitesse sur la gauche. Les mâts grincèrent, les tonneaux roulèrent et les bouteilles tombèrent. Bokuto avait fait virer le navire vers la gauche pour être parallèle au navire pirate avec la batterie droite chargée pointée sur eux. Akaashi vit le navire pirate filait parallèle à eux.

« FEU » Cria soudainement Bokuto.

« FEU » Cria Ushijima dans les escaliers.

Une explosion retentit. Le navire trembla. Le Storm avait fait feu. Les six canons avaient craché leur chargement qui explosa la coque du navire pirate. Le bois du navire adverse éclata, projetant des éclats de bois dans toutes les directions. Akaashi retrouva rapidement son équilibre et scruta l'autre navire. Il était plus petit et semblait très abimé. Ses voiles étaient déchirées et le mât de devant était brisé à son extrémité. A cela s'ajouta maintenant les dégâts causés par le Storm. Sur le pont du navire pirate se dessinaient des silhouettes humaines à travers la fumée des canons.

Akaashi plissa des yeux et recula d'un pas.

Les pirates étaient là. Ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et paraissaient prêts au combat.

Un grappin s'accrocha soudainement au bastingage du Storm, suivit d'autres. Les pirates s'amarraient au navire.

Bokuto apparut alors dans le champ de vision du noiraud. Le commandant tenait son sabre dans la main droite et son lourd pistolet dans l'autre. Il s'avança jusqu'au bastingage et d'un coup sec, trancha la corde du grappin retenant son navire. Cependant, cette manœuvre sembla bien vaine aux yeux d'Akaashi quand il détourna le regard.

« PIRATES ! » Cria une voix.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, ils étaient à bord du Storm. Neuf pirates se tenaient sur le pont. Un désordre général fit alors son apparition. Pirates et membres de l'équipage dégainèrent leurs sabres et s'élancèrent les uns contre les autres. Le bruit des lames se mélangea alors aux détonations des pistolets. De la fumée s'éleva rapidement et une odeur de poudre apparut.

Des cris résonnèrent dans les oreilles d'Akaashi. Des sueurs lui coulaient le long du dos. Il fixa avec horreur les corps animés par la rage se battre. Que devait-il faire ? Il ferma les yeux et déglutina. Akaashi referma alors sa poigne sur son arme et la tendit vers le pirate qui se battait contre Hanamaki. Il pressa son pouce contre le chien et son doigt sur la détente. Il avait peur, il tremblait. S'il était doué pour quelques prises dans un combat rapproché, il ne s'était jamais imaginé la brutalité dans un combat où le perdant perd. Un combat où le perdant perd vraiment, un combat où la Faucheuse est au tournant.

Il inspira. L'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons contractés de peur et le calma. Il rouvrit les yeux et aligna avec le plus de précision possible le canon et le pirate. Sa main tremblait, il attendit quelques secondes et tira.

Le choc l'étourdit, l'explosion avait eu lieu juste devant lui et la fumée montait doucement. Un cri se fit entendre. Il scruta avec effroi s'il avait fait mouche. L'adversaire d'Hanamaki était au sol, il se tenait le flanc gauche d'où coulait du sang. La tâche rouge se répandit sur le pont et continua son avancée. Hanamaki remonta les yeux et fixa avec stupeur le noiraud. Il lui fit alors signe en levant son pouce.

« Super tir Akaashi ! »

Le noiraud resta cependant immobile, les yeux fixés sur le pirate gémissant de douleur au sol. Il avait tiré. Il avait abattu un homme. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un homme qui ne lui avait rien fait, ou du moins encore. Akaashi regarda avec horreur Hanamaki lever son sabre et l'abattre. Akaashi se figea, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Hanamaki se retourna vers lui.

« J'ai achevé ses souffrances. » Dit-il et se retourna pour se relancer dans le combat général sur le pont.

Akaashi fixa les combats sur le pont. Son regard s'arrêta sur Iwaizumi. Le général se battait courageusement. Deux pirates lui faisaient face et il ne perdait une miette de terrain. Ses gestes étaient d'une fluidité irréprochable et ses armes semblaient être le prolongement de son corps. Il esquivait et enchainait coup sur coup. Sa lame parait et frappait, cette danse mortelle était exécutée avec grâce.

Soudain, un troisième pirate apparut derrière le général et leva son arme. Akaashi voulut crier mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Un pirate s'était mis devant lui et le menaçait d'un long sabre. Akaashi se crispa entièrement. Il voulut recharger son pistolet mais l'autre homme semblait le voir d'un autre œil. Le pirate se rua alors vers lui, sabre en l'air, prêt à abattre le noiraud. Akaashi trembla et ferma les yeux.

Un corps le heurta violement et il tomba au sol. Sa tête frappa brutalement le pont et une douleur aigu le fit plisser les yeux. Il releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque. Une silhouette se dressait entre lui et le tranchant de la lame du pirate. Akaashi reconnu alors les cheveux si caractéristiques de son commandant.

Bokuto. Il avait paré le pirate. A la force de ses bras, le commandant repoussa le pirate et empoigna son pistolet à sa ceinture. Il le chargea rapidement et d'une poigne experte, cibla son ennemi et tira.

Le coup partit et Bokuto se retourna, il s'agenouilla à côté d'Akaashi.

« Ça va ? Tu es blessé ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Le noiraud le fixa et voulut le remercier sincèrement mais se coupa devant le visage de son interlocuteur. Bokuto avait perdu toutes les couleurs de son visage et le fixa avec effroi.

« Ta tête Akaashi ! »

Akaashi posa instinctivement sa main sur son crâne. Une vive douleur se fit sentir et il grimaça. Il retira sa main et écarquilla les yeux.

Elle était couverte de sang. Son sang. Akaashi remonta son regard vers Bokuto qui le fixait toujours encore. Ce dernier prit son visage entre ses grandes mains et observa son crâne.

Akaashi sentit la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne grandir. Il ferma alors les yeux, se laissant aller dans les mains rassurantes de son commandant.

« Akaashi ! AKAASHI ! RESTE AVEC MOI ! AKAASHI ! »

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

 _Le prochain chapitre viendra bientôt car grâce aux vacances, j'ai plus de temps !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis et pour proposer des théories qui sont très bien trouvées !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

 _J'espère que la suite vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne rentrée !_

Bokuto passa ses mains sous le corps immobile d'Akaashi et le secoua.

« AKAASHI ! AKAASHI ! RESTE AVEC MOI ! AKAASHI »

Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Bokuto trembla de tout son être. NON ! Il ne l'acceptera pas. Le temps s'était arrêté autour de lui. Les combats et les cris lui paraissaient lointains. Il fixa le noiraud au sol. Son teint livide était souligné par ses cheveux collés à son visage et la tâche rouge sombre s'étendait lentement autour de sa tête. Bokuto sentit ses forces le quitter, il n'arrivait plus à penser. Une douleur sourde vrillait sa poitrine. Il sentait les larmes montaient aux yeux.

« Bokuto ! BOKUTO ! »

Quelqu'un l'appelait. Il n'en avait cependant qu'à demi-conscience. Son esprit était glacé par la vision du corps sur le pont. Soudainement, son sixième instinct se manifesta et il se retourna. Un pirate se dressait devant lui, un pistolet braqué droit sur lui. Bokuto, animé par la fureur envers les événements qui lui tombait dessus, se releva en un instant. Le pirate tira alors mais Bokuto avait déjà esquivé et la balle se ficha dans le bois du pont, juste à la gauche de l'épaule d'Akaashi. Bokuto se tenait maintenant debout et surplombait le pirate de son imposante silhouette. Le tout se passa très rapidement. Bokuto empoigna l'homme par les cheveux et abaissa sa tête. Il balança alors son genou droit vers le visage du pirate et le frappa en plein nez. Il recommença la même opération plusieurs fois. Dès qu'il relâcha le pirate, ce dernier s'écroula inconscient sur le pont, le nez et le visage ensanglanté. Il s'empara du pistolet du pirate et l'abattit froidement en un coup.

Bokuto releva les yeux et vit Kuroo qui le fixait. Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas et se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Bokuto se mit alors à bégayer en tremblant.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Ai… Aide-moi ! »

Kuroo s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule et scruta ensuite Akaashi au sol. Bokuto écarta les doigts et lâcha son arme.

« Amène-le chez le toubib. »

Bokuto se baissa alors sur le noiraud allongé et tourna son visage vers eux.

« Il…. Il est blessé. »

« VAS Y ! DÉPÊCHE-TOI ! » s'exclama Kuroo en fixant son ami d'un air implacable. « Tu peux encore le sauver ! On se charge du reste. »

Bokuto passa ses mains sous le corps d'Akaashi et l'empoigna. Il le plaqua contre son corps.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il en passant devant son second. Il courra vers le pont inférieur et s'y engouffra.

Kuroo détourna alors le regard de son meilleur ami disparaissant avec son fardeau dans les bras. Le pont était couvert de cadavres mais les combats étaient terminés. Le noiraud scruta alors les corps au sol. Tous les pirates s'y trouvaient.

Un sanglot s'éleva alors. Kuroo posa ses yeux sur le petit rouquin qui les avait prévenus de l'attaque. Hinata pleurait à chaudes larmes sur le corps du grand noiraud qui l'accompagnait partout. Kageyama s'il ne se trompait pas. La gorge de Kuroo se serra. Kageyama était trop jeune, avait été trop jeune pour mourir. Le jeune homme était allongé sur le dos, la tête pendante sur la gauche. Ses yeux avaient perdu tout éclat de vie, vitreux et de sa bouche s'écoulait un mince filet de sang. Hinata était pendu à son cou et sanglotait le nom du défunt en tremblant. Un détail interpella Kuroo. Il y avait trop de sang. Du sang s'écoulait du cou du noiraud, signe du passage d'une balle mais une flaque de sang s'agrandissait aussi très lentement autour de son ventre. Kuroo ne fut cependant pas le seul à le remarquer. Lev et Yaku se précipitèrent sur le petit rouquin pour le séparer du noiraud er le relever. Ils l'arrachèrent difficilement du cou de Kageyama et le tirent debout. Kuroo se figea. Une immense tâche rouge évoluait sur le ventre du rouquin. Soudainement, ce dernier toussa à cracher ses poumons et un filet de sang apparut à la lisière de ses lèvres tremblantes.

« HINATA ! HINATA ! TU ES BLESSÉ ! » Cria Lev qui le tenait fermement par le bras.

Hinata continua de sangloter le nom de son ami, peu semblait lui importer son propre état.

« VITE ! AMMENEZ-LE CHEZ LE DOC ! IL VA AUSSI NOUS CLAQUER ENTRE LES BRAS ! » Cria alors Kuroo, reprenant ses esprits.

Kuroo aperçut alors deux autres corps qui lui parèrent familiers. Il courra vers l'avant du pont et s'arrêta devant les deux corps au sol. Des sueurs froides s'écoulaient le long de son dos et il pria pour qu'il se trompe. Il se baissa et retourna hâtivement les deux corps.

Sa respiration s'arrêta et il souffla. Il avait retourné deux pirates. Ils étaient jeunes et avaient tous les deux le crâne rasé.

« Bah alors ! On confond ses hommes avec les ennemis ? Heureusement que tout est fini ! »

Kuroo sursauta en entendant cette exclamation amusée. Il se retourna en un instant et souffla de soulagement. Devant lui se tenait Tanaka et Yamamoto, les deux frères appuyés l'un sur l'autre lui souriaient. Le premier avait le crâne rasé et le second ne s'était rasé que chaque côté de la tête, laissant des cheveux au milieu. Kuroo se releva et rigola.

« Dès que je vois un crâne rasé, je pense à vous. Vous avez réussi à me rendre fou. »

Les deux frères rigolèrent joyeusement. Kuroo se dirigea alors vers le bastingage et fixa le bateau pirate qui flottait silencieusement sur l'eau. Il se retourna et fixa l'équipage.

« Nettoyez-moi le pont du _Storm_ ! Je veux plus voir un seul pirate et une seule goutte de sang ! » Ordonna-t-il puis il replongea à nouveau dans l'observation du navire pirate.

Il entendit alors des pas s'arrêtant à sa droite. Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence à mes côtés ? » Ricana Kuroo, un sourire vicieux dessiné sur les lèvres.

Le général Iwaizumi s'était avancé vers le second et le regarda d'un air froid.

« Je vais aller fouiller le navire pirate, peut-être trouverais-je des informations intéressantes. »

« Des complots contre l'Empire par exemple ? »

Le général lui adressa un regard froid et monta sur le bastingage pour atteindre l'autre navire. Kuroo observa alors l'envoyé royal, il avançait vers les quartiers du capitaine pirate.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils. Le général boitait et tenait son manteau fermé pour empêcher tout regard curieux sur son torse. Le général semblait aux yeux de Kuroo aussi bien pâle mais que lui importait ceci. Si le général mourait de ses blessures, il n'y aurait plus personne qui surveillerait leur faits et gestes. Soudain, sous les yeux de Kuroo, le général s'écroula.

« Merde ! » S'exclama le second. « VITE ! AONE ! USHIJIMA ! VENEZ ! »

Les deux colosses arrivèrent en courant vers leur supérieur et ce dernier leur désigna le général au sol. Les trois hommes s'élancèrent alors vers Iwaizumi et arrivés devant ce dernier, Kuroo le retourna sur le dos. Une immense plaie ouverte s'étendait sur l'ensemble de son torse. Elle partait de l'épaule droite et descendait jusqu'au ventre. Sous les ordres de Kuroo, Aone et Ushijima s'emparèrent des bras et des jambes du blessé et les trois hommes se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Oikawa souffla. Il avait entendu l'alerte et avait sorti le pistolet à silex que lui avait donné Kuroo pendant les premiers jours. Il fixait la porte de son infirmerie, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre. Il se tourna alors et sortit de l'alcool, ses outils en cas d'opérations et des bandages. Il entendait les cris et les coups de feu sur le pont.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en un grand coup, faisant sursauter le médecin.

Elle s'était ouverte sur Bokuto qui tenait Akaashi dans ses bras comme une poupée fragile. Oikawa écarquilla les yeux de peur en voyant son ami inconscient dans les bras du capitaine.

« VITE ! VITE ! Allonge-le sur le lit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Bokuto s'exécuta le plus rapidement possible mais déposa le noiraud délicatement en lui tenant la tête.

« Il… Il est tombé…. » Bégaya le capitaine d'une voix incertaine.

Oikawa tourna délicatement le visage du noiraud et inspecta la plaie de ce dernier. Elle saignait abondamment mais n'était que superficielle constata le médecin. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'assurer l'état d'Akaashi au commandant que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Oikawa se retourna et vit le petit rouquin dans les bras de Lev. Le rouquin semblait à l'article de la mort tellement la pâleur de son visage contrastait avec ses cheveux flamboyants. Le médecin ordonna tout de suite à ce que l'on dépose le rouquin sur un lit et l'observa. De son ventre coulait du sang et au vu de l'état de sa chemise, il en avait déjà perdu beaucoup. Oikawa releva la chemise du jeune homme et son sang se glaça. Le petit rouquin avait sur le ventre un trou où la peau était calcinée, signe du passage d'une balle. Oikawa prit le pouls du jeune homme et se figea, il était quasi imperceptible. Le médecin s'empara d'une main tremblante d'une pince qu'il avait préalablement brulé et s'approcha de la blessure. Des sueurs froides lui coulait le long du dos. Dès qu'il toucha la blessure, Hinata se réveilla et hurla de douleur. Oikawa ordonna alors de mettre un morceau de cuir dans la bouche du rouquin pour éviter qu'il ne se morde la langue. Il s'affaira alors à retirer la balle et suite à de nombreuses tentatives, la balança finalement dans un pot. Il se releva et fixa son patient qui s'était tu.

« Hinata ? Ça va ? T'es avec nous ? » Demanda le châtain.

Ne recevant pas de réponse du jeune homme, il secoua alors la tête du rouquin en criant son nom. Cependant, le rouquin ne se réveilla pas. Lev se précipita vers Hinata et le secoua à son tour, cherchant à le faire réagir. Oikawa posa ses doigts sur la gorge du rouquin et sentit des larmes d'impuissances monter. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, le rouquin avait perdu trop de sang. Il n'avait pas réussi à le sauver. Ce constat glaça le sang du médecin, il avait échoué. Ses mains se mirent alors à trembler et le châtain vit sa vision se brouiller sous l'affut d'eau.

Il fut de ses sombres pensées par la main de Bokuto sur son épaule. Bokuto le scrutait avec des yeux paniqués.

« Akaashi…. » Murmura-t-il.

Le médecin comprit le message et s'empara en tremblant d'un bandage et de tissu qu'il imbiba d'alcool. Il tapota la blessure du noiraud avec le tissu et releva sa tête pour lui enrouler le bandage.

« Il…. Il va bientôt se réveiller. C'est superficiel. » Bégaya-t-il.

Le commandant ferma alors les yeux de soulagement et se releva. Il alla poser ses mains sur les épaules de Lev et Yaku. Le premier pleurait bruyamment la mort de son ami et le deuxième se mordait les lèvres en tremblant.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter les quatre occupants de l'infirmerie. Kuroo, Aone et Ushijima entrèrent en portant le corps du général Iwaizumi.

« POSEZ-LE LA ! » Cria le médecin en désignant le dernier lit.

Oikawa s'empressa alors d'examiner le jeune homme inconscient. Il déboutonna sa chemise et découvrit avec horreur une plaie traversant le thorax et descendant jusqu'au ventre. Oikawa vérifia son pouls, rapide et fort, signe d'une hémorragie externe. Le châtain s'empressa alors d'appuyer sur la plaie avec des tissus imbibés d'alcool. L'enlevant de retour, il inspecta la plaie et constata l'absence de tout corps étranger entré dans la blessure. Il replaça les tissus et plaqua sa main sur le bas de la blessure. Elle était trop grande. Oikawa se mordit violemment les lèvres, tentant ainsi de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Si le général s'était déjà évanoui, il avait forcément déjà perdu un litre de sang, et s'il en perdait un deuxième, le même sort que le petit rouquin l'attendrait. Le châtain inspira profondément et s'arma de son courage. Il prit alors aiguille et fil et demanda de l'aide aux personnes présentes.

Akaashi papillonna lentement des yeux. Il était allongé sur un lit dur et sa tête lui tournait. Il leva instinctivement sa main vers son crâne mais ses doigts se heurtèrent à un bandage. Il écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant de la rencontre avec le navire au pavillon noir. Il se releva alors doucement et tomba sur Oikawa qui le fixait, assit sur le lit en face de lui.

« Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? »

Le noiraud scruta le châtain en face de lui. Le médecin était d'une pâleur affolante et d'horribles cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux. Akaashi répondit d'une voix pâteuse.

« Ça va, j'ai la tête qui tourne. » Il marqua une pause en apercevant le général Iwaizumi sur le troisième lit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tu es tombé sur la tête et tu as commencé à saigner. Rien de bien grave, c'était juste superficiel. »

« Ça fait longtemps que je suis là ? »

« Tu étais inconscient pendant une bonne journée. »

« Et lui, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Oikawa se détourna alors et plongea son regard sur le jeune homme allongé sur le lit.

« Il…. il s'est pris un gros coup d'épée. J'ai dû le recoudre, l'ensemble du torse jusqu'au ventre. C'était pas joli à voir. »

« Y a eu d'autres blessés ? »

« Le reste se limite à deux trois trucs sans importance, toi, tu es resté inconscient du coup, je t'ai gardé. Et…. » Le médecin marqua alors une longue pause et son regard s'assombrit. « Le petit rouquin n'as pas survécu, son ami non plus. »

Akaashi se figea, ils avaient encore perdu des membres de l'équipage. Il baissa les yeux, acceptant la nouvelle.

« Tu as des troubles de mémoires ? »

Akaashi secoua négativement la tête.

« Vision floue ? »

« Non. »

« Problèmes d'équilibres ? »

« Non. »

« Tu peux partir alors mais revient me voir avant de dormir, juste pour contrôler si tu n'as pas de problèmes suite au choc à la tête. »

Le noiraud hocha alors la tête et sortit en silence, laissant le châtain avec son dernier patient. Akaashi sortit alors de l'infirmerie et ferma délicatement la porte. Il souffla et posa sa main sur son bandage, sa tête le lançait encore.

Il releva les yeux et s'avança à travers le pont et se dirigea vers la trappe menant au pont supérieur. Le navire était silencieux, seuls les crissements du bois et des cordages troublaient le silence pesant.

Le noiraud gravit les marches et se heurta au vent de la mer. Ses cheveux s'élevaient et dansaient autour de son visage, caressant ses joues pâles. Posant son pied sur le pont, Akaashi se figea alors devant le spectacle que l'on lui offrait.

Tout l'équipage était regroupé sur le pont, têtes baissées. Akaashi se dirigea vers eux d'une démarche incertaine. Le silence escortait son avancée vers cette réunion mortuaire. Au milieu du cercle que formait l'équipage étaient posés les corps de Kageyama et d'Hinata. Akaashi se glaça. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient figés dans le temps, tels des poupées de porcelaine. Ils semblaient dormir paisiblement mais la pâleur affolante de leur peau démontait cette illusion. Les deux corps reposaient dans de longs sacs en toiles sur le pont ouverts sur la longueur. Un détail le frappa, les deux hommes étaient enchainés avec des boulets à leurs pieds.

Akaashi observa alors Daishou et Tendou s'approcher des deux jeunes hommes. Ils s'agenouillèrent, empoignèrent les bordures des sacs ouverts où reposaient les deux défunts et commencèrent à recoudre les sacs en commençant au niveau des pieds. L'aiguille traversait rapidement la toile pour y retourner plus vite sous les doigts agiles des deux marins. Akaashi observa leur travail silencieusement et passa alors son regard sur l'assemblée. Tous les marins se recueillaient pour leurs compagnons perdus lors de l'attaque. Certains avaient des bandages recouvrant leurs membres blessés mais tous se tenaient droits en signe de respect pour leurs compagnons.

Akaashi scruta de nouveau Daishou et Tendou qui arrivaient à la fin de leur labeur. Tendou s'empara des derniers pans de toile au-dessus du visage de Kageyama et les rapprocha. Il passa alors l'aiguille suivit du fil à travers le tissu et, de son dernier passage, il transperça la peau du mort, coudant le sac au noiraud. Akaashi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, il venait de fermer le sac et couper le fil. Il vit ensuite que Daishou avait fait la même manœuvre que Tendou.

Ushijima et Aone s'approchèrent alors et aidèrent les deux autres marins à soulever les corps. Ils portèrent leurs fardeaux et dans un silence pesant, lâchèrent les deux sacs à l'océan. Seul le bruit de la rencontre des sacs et de l'eau brisa le silence. Chacun avait les yeux baissés jusqu'à que Kuroo fit signe de s'éparpiller.

Akaashi releva les yeux et tomba sur son commandant. Bokuto était accoudé au bastingage et fixait l'océan devant lui. Il avait le visage vide de toute expression et semblait voir un point que lui seul pouvait voir. Son cœur se serra. Le noiraud s'approcha de son supérieur et s'accouda à ses côtés au bastingage. Bokuto se tourna alors vers Akaashi et ce dernier prit la parole après un long silence.

« Je…. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

Bokuto se figea, tourna la tête vers le noiraud et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Durant un court instant, Bokuto sembla le regarder sans le reconnaitre, un voile de tristesse parant ses yeux. C'était si bref qu'Akaashi douta s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Bokuto baissa alors les yeux et marmonna un « de rien » discret. Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la gêne évidente du plus âgé. Le noiraud se souvint d'une question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit.

« Pourquoi avoir cousu les sacs aux corps ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix curieuse.

Bokuto releva les yeux d'étonnement devant la question inattendue.

« C'est pour vérifier que l'homme est bien mort. Si l'on te coud le nez, même inconscient, tu montrerais des signes de vie. C'est le dernier test avant de balancer le corps aux flots. »

« Ah. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Les deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Ce fut alors Bokuto qui brisa en premier le silence.

« Et ta tête ? »

« Oh, euh oui oui. Ça va beaucoup mieux. Ça fait plus mal, c'est juste gênant d'avoir la tête bandée. »

« Ça saignait pas mal. C'était plutôt effrayant. »

« Mais plus de peur que de mal semblerait-il. »

« Oui et c'est l'essentiel ! » Déclara alors Bokuto avec un grand sourire.

Le cœur d'Akaashi rata un battement et ses joues rougirent. Il baissa rapidement le visage. Pourquoi est-ce que ces joues brulaient ? Il n'y avait aucune raison à cela ! Le noiraud releva la tête et scruta le profil de son interlocuteur qui fixait l'océan. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air enfantin mais les traits de son visage dessinaient un homme courageux et viril. Akaashi ne put alors s'empêcher de le détailler. Ses yeux passèrent de sa mâchoire carrée et dérivèrent vers ses yeux sous ses sourcils broussailleux. Dans ses grands yeux se reflétaient l'océan, étendue infinie d'eau séparée du ciel par une ligne d'horizon qui découpait les couleurs, passant d'un bleu à un gris plus clair.

Bokuto dut remarquer le regard insistant du noiraud car il se retourna et lui sourit de toutes ces dents. Les deux hommes conversèrent alors sur tous les sujets qui leur passèrent par la tête. La conversation était cependant menée par Bokuto qui semblait avoir le talent de monologuer et de ne pas se formaliser devant le silence d'Akaashi. Ils furent alors coupés par Kuroo qui arriva vers eux.

« Bokuto, il faut qu'on gère ce qu'on a récupéré sur le navire pirate. »

Les deux se retournèrent et Bokuto se pencha alors vers Akaashi.

« Merci pour avoir discuté avec moi, ça m'a changé les idées. » Chuchota Bokuto à l'oreille de noiraud. Il se redressa ensuite et s'élança vers son meilleur ami. « Hé ! Kuroo ! T'aurais pu m'attendre ! »

Les deux hommes descendirent au pont inférieur et disparurent alors de la vue d'Akaashi. Le noiraud n'avait esquivé aucun geste depuis le départ de Bokuto mais ces joues s'étaient colorées d'une jolie teinte rose. Le noiraud posa ses doigts sur son cou où le souffle du Commandant s'était heurté et repensa à ses derniers mots. Merci ? Lui seul pouvait dire cela pour sa survie après le combat. Et pourquoi ses joues s'étaient-elles encore colorées ? Il secoua la tête, chassant toutes les pensées intrusives qui lui trottaient à travers l'esprit. Il n'avait aucune raison de réagir d'une telle manière.

Akaashi se dirigea alors de retour vers l'infirmerie, se rappelant de la demande d'Oikawa. Il lui demandera s'il pouvait enlever le bandage. Il s'avança vers les escaliers et s'enfonça dans les entrailles du navire.

 _Alors ?_

 _Qu'en pensez vous ?_

 _Un Bokuto si proche d'Akaashi ? Et les réactions d'Akaashi ?_

 _Et Oikawa qui semble bien fatigué ?_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je posterai la suite à partir de la semaine prochaine !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je m'excuse pour le léger…. Très léger retard…._

 _Merci beaucoup pour les petites reviews et on se retrouve en bas !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Akaashi descendit les escaliers et se retrouva sur le pont inférieur. Les tables pour le diner se remplissaient doucement de marins affamés. Le noiraud se dirigea alors vers l'infirmerie, évitant soigneusement les tables où circulaient déjà trop de rhum. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Oikawa assit sur l'un des lits défaits. Il remarqua tout de suite l'expression préoccupée de son ami et referma doucement la porte. Oikawa était assis et se tenait la tête. Akaashi s'approcha alors de lui.

« Oikawa ? »

Le médecin releva tout de suite la tête et regarda le noiraud d'un air surpris.

« Oh, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Ça va ? » Demanda le châtain.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. » Répondit calmement Akaashi.

Oikawa sourit alors à son interlocuteur et soupira.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait un bandage autour de la tête ! » Répliqua le médecin d'un air dramatique.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent et Akaashi s'assit en face du châtain. Ce dernier se pencha alors vers l'avant et demanda avec un sourire malicieux.

« Alors ? Raconte-moi tout. »

Le noiraud fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son interlocuteur le menait.

« Avec le Capitaine !»

Akaashi écarquilla des yeux et sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Bégaya-t-il.

Le médecin éclata de rire.

« Voyons mon petit Keiji-chan, ta réaction veut tout dire ! »

« Je… Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » Marmonna le noiraud.

« Mais si ! Je suis sûr que tu as une petite idée ! »

« Non et toi ? Tu avais l'air préoccupé quand je suis arrivé ! »

« Hé ben ! Professionnel pour détourner les questions ! » Ricana Oikawa en haussant des sourcils. « Approche, que je regarde ta tête. »

Akaashi esquiva un sourire moqueur, le châtain avait aussi esquivé la question. Néanmoins, il se décida à lui obéir, pressé d'enlever son bandage. Le médecin déroula délicatement sa bande et inspecta le sommet de son crâne.

« C'est parfait, ça a bien cicatrisé, on va laisser à l'air libre mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu touches. Sinon, tu pourrais enlever la croute et l'infecter même si c'est rare en mer. »

« Ok, je ferai attention. Merci beaucoup. »

« C'est mon boulot ! » S'exclama joyeusement Oikawa. Un sourire malicieux se dessina alors sur les lèvres du châtain. Qu'allait-il encore bien pouvoir lui sortir pensa Akaashi. « Pour me remercier, tu pourrais aller me chercher à manger ? J'ai pas envie de bouger…. »

« Mais quelle diva ! » S'égosilla le noiraud.

Néanmoins, il s'exécuta en roulant des yeux.

« Je suis gentil, tu peux manger avec moi ! » Lâcha Oikawa en rigolant.

« Quel honneur. » Bougonna Akaashi en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines et passa entre les tables où régnait une ambiance légère. Akaashi se fit la remarque que le rhum pouvait adoucir les quotidiens les plus durs. Il serpenta entre les tables, évitant soigneusement de se faire asperger par les boissons et arriva aux cuisines. Il s'empara alors de deux bols et s'avança vers les deux cuistots qui travaillaient joyeusement. Il reçut des parts généreuses de Nishinoya qui ne se séparait jamais de son immense sourire et le remercia. Il retourna alors vers l'infirmerie pour rejoindre son ami. Cependant, il sentit un regard le suivre durant sa traversée du pont. Arrivant devant la porte, il l'ouvrit du mieux qu'il put en évitant de laisser tomber son chargement. En refermant la porte, il jeta un regard circulaire sur les tables mais ne vit personne l'observant. Peut-être n'était ce que son imagination.

Refermant la porte, il se retourna et tomba sur Oikawa qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est qu'il y a maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

Oikawa lui désigna alors la bougie sur sa table. Toute la bougie avait été consommée. La flamme ne brulait plus que faiblement, chaque souffle d'air la faisait danser dangereusement.

« Tu veux bien aller en chercher ? S'il te plait…. Je me suis bien occupé de ta plaie. » Quémanda le médecin d'une petite voix.

Le noiraud souffla d'exaspération devant le comportement gamin de son ami et se décida de poser les plats sur la petite table.

« Je reviens. »

Akaashi se dirigea de retour vers la porte et sortit. Quel chantage pensa-t-il. Cependant, il fut forcé de reconnaitre qu'il s'était précipité dehors en ignorant l'emplacement où étaient entreposées les bougies. Il balada son regard sur les tables et aperçut Tendou qui lui souriait. A côté de lui buvaient en ricanant Ushijima et Daishou. Akaashi se décida néanmoins à se diriger vers lui. Arrivé devant Tendou, le noiraud lui demanda.

« Le médecin a besoin de bougies. Où est-ce que je pourrais avoir ça ? »

Tendou leva alors son nez de son assiette et lui répondit.

« Pour des bougies, va voir dans le stock de matériel, c'est derrière les hamacs. »

« Il ne faut pas une clé ? »

Tendou hocha alors de la tête et se pencha vers Daishou qui était son voisin de table. Il lui murmura à l'oreille et ce dernier acquiesça. Il fouilla dans sa poche et posa une clé en métal sur la table. Tendou s'en empara et la tendit ensuite au noiraud.

« Rapporte-la dès que tu as fini. »

Akaashi acquiesça et prit la clé que lui tendait Tendou. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au pont inférieur. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers et se retrouva en face des hamacs. Il aperçut à travers l'obscurité deux portes au fond. Serpentant entre les hamacs, le noiraud arriva devant les deux portes. Ces dernières étaient toutes les deux verrouillées. Il examina la clé dans sa main. Le contact du métal froid avec sa peau le brulait. La clé était de taille moyenne, tenant dans la poigne d'Akaashi et roulait sur les extrémités.

Le noiraud se positionna devant la première porte et s'empara du cadenas. Il essaya de déverrouiller la porte mais sans succès. Il se plaça ensuite devant la seconde et répéta l'opération. Le cadenas s'ouvrit en un long grincement et Akaashi poussa doucement la porte.

A l'intérieur s'empilait toutes sortes d'équipements. Le noiraud pénétra alors dans la pièce et observa les empilements de caisses en bois. Il s'affaira alors à chercher des bougies et au bout de plusieurs tentatives, il trouva une caisse contenant des bougies de toutes les tailles. Certaines semblaient avoir déjà servies. Akaashi s'empara alors de quatre bougies qu'il jugea comme dans le meilleur état possible et referma la caisse. Il la repositionna au même endroit et ressortit du local. Il saisit le battant de la porte et clôt à nouveau la pièce. Il reprit la clé et verrouilla le cadenas.

Akaashi frissonna, l'ensemble du navire grinçait sous le mouvement régulier de la houle. Les bruits de l'océan se répandirent à travers le pont désert. Le noiraud se retourna et avança vers la sortie.

Il s'avança vers les hamacs. Ces derniers se balançaient lentement et faisaient apparaitre d'inquiétantes ombres sur le pont. Akaashi scruta les ombres et s'arrêta. Une ombre ne correspondait pas à la forme d'un hamac. Le noiraud releva alors les yeux. Quelques mètres plus loin se tenait un homme. Le noiraud frissonna. La lumière lui rendait impossible l'identification de la silhouette.

La silhouette s'avança vers lui. De grands pas faisaient grincer le pont. Akaashi plissa des yeux. Une grande stature. Des cheveux courts sombres. Une mâchoire carrée.

Ushijima.

Le noiraud recula d'un pas en voyant l'expression de l'homme. Ses yeux semblaient comme deux orbes noirs sans expression mais son corps démontait cette apparence. Il avait la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés. Ushijima ne s'arrêta pas d'avancer alors et Akaashi se retrouva après plusieurs pas collé à la porte. Akaashi fixa ses yeux droits dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? » Demanda Akaashi d'une voix froide. Si le plus grand avait des différents avec lui, ils s'expliqueront mais il ne baissera pas les yeux.

Ushijima s'avança encore d'un pas et d'un geste rapide, attrapa la chemise du noiraud. Il se pencha alors en avant et murmura d'une voix menaçante.

« Tu m'as humilié. »

Akaashi écarquilla les yeux. Ushijima lui en voulait pour s'être défendu ! Quel comportement gamin pensa le noiraud. Il se pinça alors les lèvres, jugeant le moment inapproprié pour ricaner du brun. Cependant, cela ne sembla pas échapper au plus grand qui grogna d'une voix menaçante.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

Akaashi posa ses mains sur l'avant-bras d'Ushijima et rétorqua d'un sourire insolent.

« Jamais je n'oserais. »

Ushijima vit rouge. Pas l'ombre d'un doute pensa Akaashi. Le noiraud déglutina bruyamment en voyant son vis-à-vis lever son second bras, le poing fermé. Il avait peut-être exagéré mais fierté oblige, il ne criera jamais à l'aide devant Ushijima. Akaashi serra les dents et ferma les yeux, prêt à encaisser le coup.

« HÉ ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? »

Le coup ne vint pas et le noiraud rouvrit rapidement les yeux. Quelqu'un avait interrompu Ushijima et ce dernier, tenant encore fermement le noiraud, regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Rien. » Répondit d'une voix froide Ushijima au nouveau venu en baissant son poing sans lâcher le noiraud. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Akaashi s'agitât alors et aperçut Tendou qui descendait les marches et se dirigeait vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! » S'énerva Tendou.

« Rien, juste un compte à régler avec le nullard. »

« Quoi ? C'est encore pour cette histoire ! Ushijima ! Tu es plus rancunier qu'une pimbêche ! » S'exacerba Tendou. Il se plaça alors devant Ushijima et posa sa main sur le bras du plus grand.

Ushijima frappa.

Son poing partit droit sur le nez de Tendou qui lâcha un hoquet de douleur et Akaashi ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Tendou recula de quelques pas et cacha son nez par ses deux mains.

« T'as dit quoi là ? » Demanda Ushijima.

Akaashi donna alors un coup de pied dans le tibia du brun qui le lâcha sous l'effet de la douleur. Akaashi se précipita alors vers le blessé et l'empoigna par le coude et l'entraina vers les escaliers.

« Viens, on va voir Oikawa. »

Tendou jeta un regard déçu sur son ami qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste depuis qu'il avait vu le sang du blessé. Il se laissa alors entrainer par Akaashi et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Akaashi l'ouvra d'un coup de pied et la porte s'ouvrit violement.

Oikawa adressa un grand sourire à Akaashi.

« Je suis gentil, tu peux manger avec moi ! » S'exclama le médecin en rigolant.

« Tu veux bien aller en chercher ? S'il te plait…. Je me suis bien occupé de ta plaie. » Demanda le médecin d'une petite voix.

Il sourit alors en voyant le noiraud s'exécuter et sortir en lâchant un « Je reviens. »

Oikawa décida alors de s'asseoir en attendant son retour. Il fixa avec attention la bougie qui vacillait de plus en plus. La flamme dansait au gré des derniers souffles de vies qui lui restait. Des petits coups contre la porte retentirent dans la pièce. Oikawa sursauta et se tourna vers la porte en appelant la personne à entrer. A la grande surprise du châtain, ce ne fut pas Akaashi qui se présenta à lui mais Iwaizumi. Oikawa le fixa alors vers des yeux étonnés.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Demanda le médecin.

Iwaizumi s'avança alors se plaça en face du châtain et répondit.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Oikawa haussa les sourcils, étonné par la déclaration du noiraud. Le médecin adressa alors à un grand sourire et déclara d'une voix joyeuse.

« De rien ! Content que tu ailles mieux ! »

Iwaizumi détourna la tête devant le sourire éclatant du châtain. Oikawa crut même voir pendant un instant apparaitre quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Il ne se formalisa cependant pas et continua à parler avec le général. Il l'assailli de questions et Iwaizumi lui répondit toujours de manière la plus brève possible.

Les deux hommes furent cependant interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit en fracas. Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent Akaashi et Tendou. Le premier avait passé ses bras sous ceux de l'autre pour le maintenir. Tendou se tenait le nez et du sang s'écoulait à travers ses longs doigts squelettiques. Oikawa se releva tout de suite et sauta sur Tendou.

« QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ! ON PEUT PAS VOUS LAISSER DIX SECONDES SEULS ! »

Akaashi et Tendou sursautèrent devant l'agression subite du médecin qui s'agitait déjà autour d'eux.

« Mais calme-toi ! » S'exclama Tendou en levant les mains d'un signe de paix.

« Mais non ! Regarde ! Tu saignes ! » S'écria Oikawa.

Le médecin s'empara du bras de Tendou et le fit s'asseoir. Il prit alors de quoi stopper le saignement et le blessé pencha la tête en avant.

« Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ! » S'exclama Oikawa.

Akaashi s'avança alors et le médecin appuyait une compresse contre le nez de Tendou.

« Je suis descendu dans la réserve mais en ressortant, je suis tombé sur Ushijima. Les choses se sont ensuite, je dirais, envenimées. » Tenta-t-il avec ironie.

« Mais c'est quoi le problème avec lui ! Il m'énerve ! Il ne peut pas juste te laisser tranquille ! » S'énerva le châtain. « Et pourquoi c'est pas toi qui est saignant ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Akaashi.

Tendou décida alors à ce moment à s'expliquer.

« Je suis intervenu et j'ai pris le coup à la place d'Akaashi. »

« Attends ! Il t'a frappé sans raison ? »

« Non, je l'ai peut-être légèrement provoqué. » Marmonna Tendou en souriant.

Le médecin souffla d'exaspération et appuya plus fort contre le nez de Tendou en souriant sadiquement. Le blessé gémit bruyamment et se plaint des traitements du médecin, décrochant un sourire à Iwaizumi. Le général observa avec curiosité le médecin mais fronça ensuite les sourcils. Ushijima avait frappé volontairement un autre membre de l'équipage. Le désordre n'était pas envisageable pour la bonne traversée de l'océan. Il prit alors la parole.

« On va prévenir le commandant. »

« NON ! »

Akaashi, Oikawa et Iwaizumi sursautèrent. Tendou sauta sur ses pieds et écarta les bras face à Iwaizumi, un air effrayé dessiné sur le visage.

« Il ne faut rien dire ! C'est juste un accident ! »

Les trois hommes fixèrent avec étonnement le blessé.

« Mais…. » Commença Iwaizumi.

« Non ! » Le coupa Tendou. « On va garder ça pour nous ! »

« Pourquoi tu veux rien dire ? Le capitaine doit tout savoir sur son équipage, non ? » Demanda Oikawa en fronçant des sourcils.

« Non, c'est mieux ! »

Akaashi, Oikawa et Iwaizumi se turent mais le fixèrent d'un air suspicieux. Un long silence pesant s'installa alors jusqu'à ce qu'Iwaizumi décida de se diriger vers la porte.

« Il l'apprendra de toute manière. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix plate. Il ouvrit alors la porte et sortit.

Tendou baissa alors les yeux et suivit les pas du général. Akaashi et Oikawa se retrouvèrent alors seuls et se dévisagèrent. Le médecin brisa à nouveau le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Tu as les bougies ? » Demanda-t-il.

Akaashi se tourna alors vers lui et secoua la tête.

« J'ai totalement oublié. Elles doivent être par terre entre les hamacs. » Répondit le noiraud. « Je vais vite aller les chercher. »

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et sortit. Le diner bâtait encore son plein et l'équipage s'amusait sans deviner les événements précédents. Il descendit à nouveau les marches et s'engouffra dans les entrailles du navire. Akaashi plissa des yeux et ces derniers s'accommodèrent à l'obscurité ambiante. Il repéra rapidement les quatre bougies qu'il avait pris plus tôt et les ramassa. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers les escaliers et rejoint rapidement Oikawa à l'infirmerie.

« J'ai enfin mes bougies ! Cela aura pris son temps ! » Ricana Oikawa.

Akaashi lui adressa un regard noir et alluma une nouvelle bougie grâce aux dernières flammes de la précédente. Il reposa la bougie sur la table et s'assit en face du châtain.

« Je suis arrivé et il y avait le général. » Commença-t-il.

« Iwaizumi. » Coupa alors son vis-à-vis.

Akaashi le fixa avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Il s'appelle Iwaizumi. Je ne t'appelle pas matelot, non ? »

Akaashi ricana alors et déclara.

« On est assez proche à ce que je vois. »

Oikawa piqua un fard monstrueux et répliqua.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Les rôles se sont inversés. » Ricana le noiraud en donnant un coup de coude au châtain.

Oikawa roula des yeux en soupirant.

« On a discuté ensemble. Enfin, je l'ai plutôt bombardé de questions. »

« Ça, je n'en ai pas l'ombre d'un doute ! » S'amusa Akaashi en imaginant la scène. « En plus, il n'a pas l'air très bavard ou du moins, pas comme toi ! »

Oikawa gonfla ses joues comme un enfant et grommela de légères insultes. Le rire du noiraud s'accentua devant la vision de son ami mais les deux hommes décidèrent de commencer à manger en discutant joyeusement.

Ushijima regarda son poing. Il avait frappé Tendou. Tendou. Son meilleur ami, celui qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque, celui qui le faisait parler et rire. Il l'avait frappé. Il serrât son poing à se blanchir les articulations et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Tendou n'allait sûrement pas lui en vouloir mais comme à chaque fois, sa peur devant ses excès de colère grandira. Ushijima se détourna alors et se dirigea à son tour vers les escaliers. Cet Akaashi prenait trop de place. Il rendait le capitaine imprévisible et lui volait son meilleur ami. Cependant, s'il regrettait la tournure des événements, il restait sur ses gardes face au noiraud. Ushijima se retrouva dans le brouhaha du diner mais ignora ses camarades de table qui l'appelaient et monta sur le pont.

Le vent salé se heurta à ses joues et il s'avança vers le bastingage. Il posa ses coudes sur le bois et leva les yeux au ciel. Les étoiles brillaient sur la toile noire. Ushijima resta de longues minutes perdu face à cette immensité mais fut tiré de sa contemplation par le bruit de lourds pas venant vers lui. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux, se tourna et tomba sur Aone.

Le géant le regarda d'un air impassible et se plaça devant lui. Une moitié de son visage froid était éclairée par les étoiles mais des ombres se dessinaient sur l'autre moitié.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? » Demanda Aone.

Ushijima esquiva une légère grimace. Aone ne manquait jamais de franchise et allait droit au but. S'il lui disait, cela remontera jusqu'au Capitaine. Il préféra alors taire ses pensées.

« Rien. » Répondit-il d'une voix plate.

Aone le fixa encore quelques instants et hocha de la tête.

« Tu prendras le premier tour de garde. Je t'envoie Tendou. »

« Non, c'est pas la peine. »

Aone fronça les sourcils devant la réponse du brun mais ne le contredit pas.

« C'est comme tu veux. »

« J'ai besoin de calme. »

Aone se détourna alors, signant la fin de l'échange et laissa Ushijima seul sur le pont.

 _J'espère que cela vous aura plu et encore désolé pour le retard !_

 _Je travaille déjà sur la suite et la vie à bord ne s'arrangera pas pour tous les membres… (Petit suspens…)_

 _Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis et vos théories sur la suite !_

 _Comment réagira Bokuto ? Et ce rapprochement entre Oikawa et Iwa-chan ?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

 _J'espère que la suite vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas !_

Bokuto s'affala sur sa chaise et posa sa joue contre la table où s'étalaient des cartes maritimes. Il se mit alors à chanter le refrain d'une chanson de pirates. S'il se souvenait bien de tout, la chanson venait de pays plus nordiques et son oncle la lui chantait étant jeune.

 _Auf dem Balkon_

 _Sitzt der H_ _äuptling_

 _Und er nag an einem S_ _äugling._

 _Durch die Adern fliesst das Eiter_

 _Doc her frisst gem_ _ütlich weiter._ _1_

« BAM »

Bokuto sursauta violemment. Kuroo venait de laisser tomber un épais roman sur la table, faisant trembler tout ce qu'elle portait. Le capitaine releva les yeux vers son second et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pendant que tu t'amusais pour les beaux yeux du nouveau, il y en a qui ont travaillé ! » S'exclama le noiraud.

Bokuto rougit brusquement mais tenta de garder contenance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai listé tout ce qu'on a trouvé sur le navire pirate et indiqué le prix que l'on pourrait en tirer. »

« Et ça donne quoi ? C'est intéressant ? »

« Ouais, ce n'est pas mal du tout. On a trouvé pas mal d'équipements et du rhum. Ils n'avaient par contre que très peu de nourriture. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient si faibles et fatigués. Ils ne s'étaient pas organisés non plus et je n'ai pas vu de capitaine. »

Bokuto hocha la tête et reprit.

« Tu penses à une mutinerie ? »

« Oui. » Répondit le second d'une voix grave. « Mais je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi ils étaient si loin des côtes. Un pirate survit en général près des rivages. »

Bokuto haussa des épaules, montrant son désintérêt envers le passé de ces pirates. Il s'empara alors d'une bouteille de rhum qui trainait. Arrachant le bouchon avec les dents, il but de grandes goulées à la bouteille. L'alcool descendait dans sa trachée et laissa un sillon de flammes dans sa gorge.

Des coups résonnèrent soudainement à la porte. Bokuto fit alors un signe de la tête vers la porte à Kuroo. Ce dernier s'avança et ouvrit la porte. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait Aone. Kuroo se décala et laissa le géant entrer. Il se plaça alors face à Bokuto et restant fidèle à lui-même, prit la parole d'une voix grave.

« Ushijima a frappé Tendou. »

Bokuto et Kuroo écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

« Attends ! QUOI ? » S'écria Bokuto en se relevant de sa chaise. « Il a frappé Tendou ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je vois mal Ushijima mettre une droite à Tendou. » Demanda Kuroo en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu le frapper mais Tendou s'est pris une droite, ça se voit et Ushijima à un comportement bizarre. Il évite Tendou. »

« Oui, peut-être mais on ne sait pas plus ! »

« Je les ai vu descendre un par un et Tendou est remonté en premier avec Akaashi et il saignait du nez. »

« AVEC AKAASHI ? » S'écria Bokuto en poussant sa chaise.

Aone hocha la tête.

« Et Akaashi, il saignait ? »

« Non, il aidait juste Tendou à monter les escaliers. »

Bokuto acquiesça et se mit à tourner en rond en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Kuroo replaça son intention sur le géant et lui dit:

« Merci pour l'information. Je vais en parler avec l'excité de service et on verra ce qu'on fait d'Ushijima. Si jamais c'est vrai, il sera sanctionné. »

Aone hocha la tête et ressortit, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Kuroo se tourna vers le canapé et s'y installa en fixant son ami qui faisait les cents pas.

« Arrête de tourner en rond ! » S'exclama Kuroo.

Bokuto se tourna alors vers le noiraud. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Dans les yeux du capitaine se mélangeait colère et inquiétude, créant un mélange envoutant. Toute la posture de Bokuto trahissait ses émotions contradictoires.

« On va régler ce problème entre nous. » Déclara Kuroo d'une voix sûre.

« Il faut punir Ushijima. C'est inadmissible. » Murmura Bokuto d'une voix grave.

Kuroo grimaça. La colère de son ami avait gagné devant son inquiétude. Ses orbes étaient animés par des ombres sombres. Il lui faudra encore le calmer et le rassurer après. Pourquoi fallait-il que son ami continue ses crises d'adolescence ?

« Tu proposes quoi ? J'éviterais les blessures physiques. Cela ne servirait à rien à part effrayer l'équipage. Tu n'as jamais donné de coups de fouets avec eux. »

« Je sais. On va juste lui filer les corvées de Tendou et d'Akaashi. »

Kuroo souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Pourquoi Akaashi ? »

« Bah, je ne sais pas. Mais il était sûrement mêlé à tout ça. »

« Tu as raison. J'irai l'interroger ainsi que Tendou. »

« J'irai voir Akaashi. » Le coupa Bokuto.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Kuroo fixait de ses yeux froids son ami qui était planté devant lui, un air ailleurs collé sur le visage. Il se décida alors de le tirer de ses rêveries.

« Il te plait ? » Demanda le noiraud de but en blanc.

Il vit Bokuto se figer, ensuite son visage se teint d'une couleur rouge immanquable et il commença à s'agiter en bégayant.

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ! Lui non ! Jamais ! »

Kuroo le fixa alors, impassible, sondant son ami qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres devant la scène que lui offrait son ami. Bokuto finit pas se calmer et murmura très légèrement.

« Peut-être. »

Kuroo perdit son air froid et un long soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Je m'en doutais. » Lâcha-t-il d'un air dramatique.

Bokuto le fixa alors avec de grands yeux de chouette.

« La ressemblance n'est pas flagrante au premier abord mais dès qu'on l'observe un peu plus, on la voit. » Continua le noiraud.

Bokuto s'approcha de lui et se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de son second. Il reprit alors une grosse gorgée de rhum et commença à parler, le regard lointain.

« Il me fait trop penser à elle. Ses yeux ont la même lueur, les mêmes expressions, les mêmes reflets. »

Kuroo resta silencieux à gauche, n'esquivant aucun geste et écoutant son meilleur ami.

« Les mêmes cheveux, légèrement bouclés et noir comme le charbon. La même peau, si pâle. »

Kuroo regarda alors Bokuto se perdre dans ses pensées. Il n'avait rien contre le fait que son ami s'amuse un peu avec ce petit mais si des sentiments réels étaient en jeu, cela devenait bien plus important. Bokuto avait toujours eu une vision idyllique de l'amour, un amour parfait où rien ne séparait les amants. Ces rêves avaient cependant déjà été détruits et il n'avait pu qu'être spectateur. Il se jura de bien surveiller son ami pour qu'il ne s'attache pas trop. Il ne connaissait pas Akaashi, il l'avait juste recruté par manque de main d'œuvre.

« Je vais l'inviter à diner ! »

Kuroo sursauta violemment et tourna sa tête vers son ami tellement rapidement qu'on aurait pu entendre la plainte de son cou.

« Tu vas quoi ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

« Je vais l'inviter à diner dans ma cabine ! » S'exclama joyeusement Bokuto comme s'il avait eu une révélation du ciel.

« Je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Mais si ! » Répliqua le capitaine d'emblée.

« Non non, je ne la sens pas ton idée. Et le reste de l'équipage ? C'est du favoritisme avéré ! »

Bokuto se tut quelques instants et Kuroo souffla de soulagement. Il avait dissuadé son ami de cette idée stupide.

« Je sais ! Je vais faire passer ça pour un interrogatoire ! Genre avec ce qui s'est passé avec Ushijima et Tendou ! » S'exclama Bokuto.

Kuroo se leva, serrant les poings.

« Bo ! Tu peux pas faire ça sur un coup de tête ! » Répliqua Kuroo irrité.

« Mais si, au pire, je l'invite discrètement ! »

Kuroo fixa son capitaine, le corps crispé. Bokuto se tenait devant et souriait de toutes ses dents, un air naïf gravé sur le visage. Il continuait de déblatérer autour de ce futur diner organisé. Kuroo explosa.

« PUTAIN BO ! TU PEUX PAS JUSTE FAIRE ÇA ! T'ES LE CAPITAINE ! TU DOIS RESPECTER TES OBLIGATIONS ! » S'écria le noiraud en se relevant et en se dressant devant Bokuto.

Ce dernier le regarda alors avec de grands yeux et lui répondit d'une même voix.

« MES OBLIGATIONS NE VONT PAS M'EMPÊCHER DE VIVRE ! »

« MAIS J'AI PAS ENVIE DE TE RETROUVER ENCORE UNE FOIS EN LARMES ! » Répondit Kuroo en insistant sur le "encore".

Bombant le torse, Bokuto répliqua d'une voix froide en fixant le noiraud droit dans les yeux.

« Mon Second ne va pas m'empêcher de vivre. »

Bokuto passa alors devant Kuroo et sortit sur le pont en claquant la porte. Ce dernier était figé et fixait un point imaginaire droit devant lui, à l'ancienne position du capitaine. "Merde" pensa-t-il très fort. Ces paroles avaient dépassées ses pensées et avaient blessées son plus fidèle ami. Il faudra qu'il recolle les morceaux avant que cela n'empire. Il s'affala à nouveau sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, cherchant un peu de calme et de repos.

Bokuto claqua la porte en essayant d'y mettre le plus de force possible, contractant son muscle au maximum. Pour qui se prenait-il ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était son second, et parallèlement, son seul meilleur ami, qu'il pouvait tout se permettre ! Il n'avait jamais rien dit quand le noiraud fricotait avec l'autre petit blond ! Il l'avait juste toujours charrié affectueusement. Il se dirigea alors d'un pas rageur vers la barre où se tenait Hanamaki et Matsukawa qui discutaient joyeusement. Quand les deux l'aperçurent, ils se turent tout de suite devant l'air irrité du capitaine. Hanamaki se décala rapidement et Bokuto se posta alors derrière la barre et l'empoigna des deux mains. Un silence pesant s'installa alors pendant quelques instants jusqu'à qu'Hanamaki passa son bras autour des épaules de Bokuto.

« Un problème Capitaine ? Quelque chose vous chagrine ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Bokuto tourna alors la tête vers celui qui l'ennuyait et lui lança un regard noir. Hanamaki souleva délicatement son bras et l'enleva de son capitaine avec un petit sourire crispé, ayant bien compris le message. Le capitaine retourna à l'observation de l'horizon et le silence s'installa à nouveau. Hanamaki se tourna vers Matsukawa et lui lança un regard mutin. Les deux hommes firent alors une grimace dans le dos du capitaine et se mordirent les lèvres pour empêcher leurs ricanements de passer la barrière que formaient leurs lèvres.

Bokuto finit par capter l'agitation des deux marins derrière lui et se retourna. Tels des enfants surpris en pleine bêtise, Hanamaki et Matsukawa sursautèrent et levèrent leurs mains avec des grands yeux. Le capitaine les fixa un long instant et les deux hommes finirent par faire des yeux de chien battus et Bokuto abdiqua en soufflant.

« Oui, y a un problème. » Et sans s'arrêter, le capitaine vida son sac devant ses compagnons qui souriaient d'un air vicieux, fiers de pouvoir entendre les derniers ragots.

« Kuroo m'énerve ! Il veut m'empêcher d'inviter Akaashi. Il dit que c'est pas bien pour le maintien de l'ordre du navire, que ça serait du favoritisme. Moi, je trouve pas ! Je l'ai bien toujours laissé tranquille avec ses petites aventures à droite à gauche ! »

Bokuto continua de narrer la cause de son énervement sans remarquer les deux hommes devant lui qui le fixaient comme si un troisième bras lui poussait. Hanamaki et Matsukawa se dévisagèrent ensuite et de petits sourires moqueurs se dessinèrent sur leurs lèvres. Dès que le capitaine eut finit ses jérémiades, les deux hommes se jetèrent sur lui et l'encadrèrent de chaque côté.

« Alors comme ça ? Le petit Akaashi a une touche… » Commença Hanamaki d'une voix suave.

« Et il a ferré un gros poisson comme toi… » Continua Matsukawa.

Bokuto rougit violemment devant les propos de ses camarades et s'exclama bruyamment.

« QUOI ! »

Plusieurs membres de l'équipage se tournèrent vers Bokuto qui sentit sa nuque rougir à nouveau. Il se retourna rapidement et attrapa Hanamaki et Matsukawa par les coudes.

« Vous m'énervez, vous deux ! Vous pourriez m'aider au lieu de m'embêter ! » Chuchota le commandant.

Hanamaki et Matsukawa se lancèrent un regard complice et Matsukawa prit la parole.

« Capitaine, nous devrions nous replacer derrière la barre, tout le monde nous regarde. » Il poussa à nouveau Bokuto à sa place et Hanamaki le rejoint aussi. « Bon, et si nous élaborions une stratégie pour conquérir le cœur du beau Akaashi… »

Devant ces paroles, son complice Hanamaki ricana et continua d'une voix niaise.

« Tu vas devoir te battre Cap'tain, pour le faire tomber dans tes bras, succomber à ton charme ! »

« Arrêtez de me taper sur les nerfs ! » Répliqua Bokuto.

« Mais voyons ! On va t'aider ! Ta belle va finir dans ton lit ! » Glissa Matsukawa à l'oreille de Bokuto.

Bokuto piqua un fard monumental et tapa le bras du noiraud pour le faire taire alors qu'Hanamaki se tordait de rire derrière lui. Néanmoins, ce dernier décida d'intervenir et calma le jeu.

« Cap'tain, tu avais une idée en tête ? »

« Oui, je voulais… tu vois… L'inviter à diner et mieux le connaitre. » Bégaya Bokuto.

« Et bien, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. N'est-ce pas Matsukawa ? » Demanda Hanamaki en lançant un regard inquisiteur vers le noiraud.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules mais Hanamaki ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et continua disserter sur le diner de Bokuto.

« Il ne faut pas que tu fasses du rentre-dedans, il pourrait mal le prendre. Essaye de l'apporter avec subtilité, avec tu vois… »

« Des nuances… ? » proposa Bokuto.

« Exactement ! Il faut pas faire trop direct ! »

« Ok, je veux bien mais comment je lui annonce ? Je peux pas venir et lui dire _Viens il faut qu'on parle !_ »

« Non, évite ça. Il va s'imaginer des trucs du genre que tu vas lui passer un savon. »

Matsukawa rajouta rapidement derrière les deux hommes. « En même temps, il est quand même impliqué dans une connerie. »

Hanamaki lui lança un regard noir.

« On se passera de tes commentaires qui ne sont absolument pas constructifs, merci. » Répliqua Hanamaki, puis se reconcentrant sur Bokuto, il continua. « Tu devrais aller le voir et lui demander tout simplement sans faire compliqué. Rappelle-toi ! Tu es le Capitaine, tu n'as pas à te justifier. »

Bokuto hocha de la tête, prenant note des conseils d'Hanamaki. Les trois hommes se tournèrent alors vers le pont et cherchèrent Akaashi. Le concerné était assis plus loin en train de recoudre une voile sous le regard attentif de Tendou qui lui prodiguait des techniques. Le noiraud semblait très concentré devant son travail, fronçant les sourcils.

« Va le voir et demande-lui de venir ce soir. Je ferai passer le message à Nishinoya pour qu'il apporte le repas dans ta cabine. » Déclara Hanamaki. Il poussa alors Bokuto vers les escaliers et lui fit un clin d'œil. Clin d'œil auquel répondit Bokuto par une grimace.

 _Allez, c_ _'est pas comme si tu le demandais en mariage ! De toute façon, il va dire non et le problème va être réglé_ pensa Bokuto en s'avançant vers Akaashi. Il se posta alors derrière lui et toussa pour attirer l'attention du noiraud. Bokuto vit Akaashi sursauter et il se retourna, plantant ses beaux orbes gris dans ceux dorés du capitaine. Bokuto sentit son cœur rater un battement, mon dieu, c'était ridicule mais son corps ne lui répondait plus devant cet air angélique. Akaashi ne pouvait être qu'une sirène qui l'avait charmé. Il inspira un bon coup et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Et Akaashi, tu pourrais me rejoindre ce soir dans ma cabine avant le diner ? »

Le noiraud le fixa quelques instants en clignant des yeux, étonné par la demande si soudaine de son commandant mais finit par lui répondre par l'affirmative. Bokuto sourit, le remercia et se détourna. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la barre où Hanamaki et Matsukawa le fixaient, curieux. Arrivant à leur niveau, les deux hommes se jetèrent sur lui et le questionnèrent.

« Alors ? Il a dit quoi ? Allez ! Cap'tain dites nous ! » Demanda Hanamaki en s'accrochant au bras musclé de Bokuto.

Ce dernier sourit d'un air victorieux et tourna la tête vers Hanamaki.

« Voyons, je suis le meilleur ! Pourquoi cela n'aurait il pas fonctionné ? »

Hanamaki et Matsukawa le dévisagèrent et les trois éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

Akaashi se reconcentra sur son travail. Il plaça l'aiguille sur le tissu rugueux de la voile et exerça de la force dessus pour qu'elle traverse la voile, emmenant son fil derrière elle. Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'il repensa à la demande de son commandant. Il ne sut dire pourquoi mais cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Bokuto semblait vouloir quelque chose de lui et même s'il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, il le trouvait charmant. Akaashi secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait encore ! Bokuto était un homme, un grand capitaine et lui un matelot lambda et surtout un homme ! Jamais ce genre de pensées auraient dû effleurer son esprit ! Il fut cependant interrompu par Oikawa qui marchait vers lui. Il leva la tête vers le médecin qui s'était posté devant lui.

« Je m'ennuie ! Il ne se passe rien ! » Se plaignit le châtain d'un air dramatique.

Akaashi ricana en entendant le médecin.

« Quand il se passe quelque chose, tu pries pour que cela s'arrête et maintenant tu râles ! »

Oikawa le dévisagea et les deux hommes rirent alors. Le médecin se remit à bavarder tandis que le noiraud ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. En effet, ce dernier réfléchissait encore au comportement de son capitaine et à ses propres pensées. Cependant, le médecin remarqua rapidement que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait pas à son maximum. Il arqua alors un sourcil et dévisagea Akaashi.

« Un problème ? Tu as l'air soucieux, encore des ennuis avec l'autre ? Demanda-t-il en retroussant son nez.

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Mais ? » Insista le châtain.

« Le Capitaine veut me voir ce soir. »

« WOUAH ! TU AS UN » S'exclama bruyamment Oikawa mais Akaashi se releva rapidement et lui bâillonna la bouche à l'aide de ses mains.

« Tais-toi ! Ne finis pas ta phrase ! » S'énerva Akaashi.

Oikawa fixa le noiraud puis se mit à lui faire des yeux de biche. Akaashi finit alors par le libérer et Oikawa se tut, observant le jeune homme d'un œil malicieux. Akaashi secoua la tête, lassé du comportement enfantin de son ami. Le noiraud devinait déjà derrière l'esprit mal tourné du médecin toutes ces idées.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un rendez-vous, il avait l'air sérieux. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand tu t'étais évanouie, il ne t'avait pas lâché. »

Akaashi hocha des épaules, ne sachant pas comment interpréter tout cela.

« Par contre, je me rappelle qu'il avait dit quelque chose du genre : _'pas encore'_. » Reprit Oikawa.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Derrière la barre se tenait Bokuto avec Hanamaki et Matsukawa à ses côtés. Le capitaine fixait l'océan devant lui d'un air absent. Akaashi se perdit alors à nouveau dans ses pensées. Bokuto était à ses yeux un mystère vivant. Comment ça "Pas encore" ?

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

 _Akaashi et Bokuto se rapproche de plus en plus..._

 _La suite prendra peut-être un peu plus de temps, période d'examens en approche !_

 _Laissez une review pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !_

 _C_ _'est une petite chanson que l'on apprend au primaire en Suisse.1_

 _Sur le balcon_

 _Est assis le Capitaine_

 _Et il grignote un nourrisson._

 _A travers les veines s'écoulent du pus_

 _Mais il continue de manger tranquillement._


	10. Chapter 10

Le rhum dévala sa gorge, laissant sa marque brûlante et continua son chemin dans la trachée. Bokuto décolla le verre de ses lèvres et le posa sur la table à côté de laquelle il se tenait fièrement, dos à la porte. Il regardait droit devant lui, ignorant le nouveau venu qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa cabine. La capitaine reconnut le grincement caractéristique de cette dernière quand elle se refermait. Bokuto ne se retourna cependant pas, ne doutant pas de l'identité de nouvel arrivant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il froidement. « Kuroo. »

Le noiraud soupira alors bruyamment et s'avança de quelques pas.

« Bo, tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète. Ne joue pas à l'enfant. »

Bokuto se retourna en un mouvement et fusilla son second des yeux.

« Jouer à l'enfant ? Mais tu t'es vu avec tes petites crises de chef ! » Murmura froidement le commandant.

« Moi, j'assume mes actes. »

« Moi aussi mais je sais aussi assumer mes préférences. »

Un lourd silence tomba alors entre eux suite à la réplique lourde de conséquences.

« C'est un homme. »

« J'ai cru remarqué. » Répondit Bokuto en lui laçant un regard désabusé.

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? Le sauter comme n'importe quel pervers qui cherche un cul pour se vider en pleine mer ? » Cracha violemment Kuroo.

« C'est pas moi ça ! » Répliqua Bokuto avec un air lourd de reproches.

Un silence pesant se réinstalla entre eux et Kuroo baissa les yeux, se perdant à admirer les planques du pont. Il releva ensuite les yeux en entendant Bokuto commencer à parler.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, que tu t'en veux aussi mais, mais tout ça c'était moi et juste moi. »

« J'aurai dû te retenir ! » s'écria Kuroo.

« J'aurai dû t'écouter ! »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent alors dans le blanc des yeux, silencieux. Un ange passa. Bokuto reprit alors son verre de rhum et se resservit. Il plaça à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres et la première gorgée dévala sa trachée. La boisson alcoolisée laissa à nouveau un sillage brûlant jusqu'à l'œsophage de Bokuto.

Kuroo s'avança alors vers son ami et l'attira dans une poigne pleine de virilité. Bokuto se laissa serrer dans ces bras rassurants et souffla un bon coup.

« Je n'aurai jamais dû aller la voir à notre retour. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. » Murmura le noiraud pour le rassurer.

« J'aurai dû être moins pressé…. » Chuchota Bokuto.

« Écoute ceux qui veulent t'aider. » Murmura Kuroo.

Kuroo tapa le dos de son ami et les deux s'échangèrent une accolade pleine d'amour. Le noiraud préféra cependant garder le calme devant la déclaration de son meilleur ami. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et un silence s'installa à nouveau. Ce n'était cependant pas un silence lourd mais plutôt de ces silences agréables et reposants. Kuroo reprit alors la parole en observant la cabine.

« Hé ben ! c'est bien rangé pour une fois ! »

« Akaashi vient diner. » Marmonna discrètement Bokuto. Le commandant se dirigea alors vers la table et rangea les quelques cartes encore abandonnées.

Cependant, ce léger marmonnement n'échappa pas au noiraud qui écarquilla les yeux suite à la déclaration du commandant. Il serra les poings et ses lèvres ne formèrent plus qu'un trait fin. Kuroo se détourna rapidement de Bokuto et fixa l'océan à travers la baie vitrée. Son corps entier se crispa et il ferma les yeux, cherchant à nouveau son calme. Il inspira doucement de l'air. Pourquoi son meilleur ami, le plus grand des idiots sur ces mers devait ne jamais apprendre de ses erreurs ? Pourquoi s'amouracher du premier venu ? Il expira un long instant et rouvrit les yeux. Il observera la situation et surveillera cet Akaashi. Ce jeunot ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Dire que c'était lui qui l'avait recruté, quelle ironie du sort ! Le destin se moquait bien de lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la sortie. Il devait vraiment en discuter avec quelqu'un pour avoir du soutien.

Akaashi souffla, essayant de s'influer un peu de courage. Il scruta de ses yeux gris l'océan qui s'étalait à perte de vue devant lui. Le soleil s'était déjà couché, laissant sa place à son adversaire blanc. La lune projetait d'apaisant reflets sur l'eau qui dansaient au gré des vagues. Le noiraud se détourna alors de ce spectacle de la nature, se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant au pont sous ses pieds. Pas après pas, il sentait sa boule au ventre le meurtrir davantage. Il descendit prudemment les escaliers, veillant à se concentrer pour ne louper aucune marche. S'il se présentait le visage ensanglanté, pas une once de doute qu'il ferait moins son effet. Akaashi s'auto flagella. Comment pouvait penser de telle chose ! Il allait juste voir Bokuto ! Son commandant qui allait lui faire des remontrances pour son comportement ! Arrivé en bas, il se dirigea alors vers le quartier de son supérieur. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et fixa à long moment la porte. Avait-il bien fait de se laver sommairement ? Ou le commandant verrait ça pour une tentative d'amadouement ? Akaashi passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Devait-il frapper et s'annoncer ? Comment devait-il se comporter ? Et que se passerai-t-il s'il rougissait devant Bokuto ? Son supérieur le placera d'emblée chez les faibles.

Akaashi avança sa main pour frapper le bois mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, ratant son visage de peu.

Sous l'effet de surprise, Akaashi recula d'un pas et releva ensuite les yeux vers celui qui avait ouvert la porte avec une telle force.

Devant lui se tenait Kuroo. Le second semblait particulièrement remonté au vu du regard noir qu'il lui adressa. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et fixa quelques instants le plus jeune. Aucun des deux hommes n'esquiva un geste. Akaashi voulut alors lui demander si sa présence était encore souhaitée mais avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, le second passa à côté de lui en ne lui adressant aucun regard.

Akaashi fixa alors bêtement la porte. Devait-il encore venir ? Il se décida néanmoins à frapper. Si sa présence n'était plus demandée, il était certain que le commandant lui ferait comprendre.

Le noiraud frappa alors trois rapides coups sur le bois de la porte et retira ensuite immédiatement sa main, tel un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau mais cette fois sur Bokuto. Dès que ce dernier reconnut Akaashi, un des sourires si caractéristiques du plus grand se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Akaashi ! Entre ! »

Le noiraud ne se fit pas prier et s'avança dans les quartiers de son supérieur. Il se tourna alors vers lui et demanda.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? »

Bokuto referma la porte et le fixa d'un air gêné en se grattant la nuque.

« Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer. Je ne suis pas plus vieux que toi ! »

Akaashi observa alors son supérieur. Bokuto passait nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque découverte. Ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête, indisciplinés comme à leur habitude et des petites rougeurs se dessinaient sur ses joues. Akaashi se tourna alors en rougissant à son tour et scruta d'un œil curieux l'appartement de son supérieur.

La cabine était plutôt vaste. Au fond s'élevait une grande baie vitrée où les remous de l'océan se dessinait. Juste devant celle-ci se trouvait un grand canapé avec plusieurs coussins échoués dessus. Derrière se tenait une longue table en bois massif où des couverts avaient été disposés devant deux chaises. Dans les assiettes, le noiraud reconnu la nourriture habituelle que lui servait Nishinoya.

Akaashi sursauta quand il sentit le souffle de Bokuto caresser sa nuque. Son corps entier se crispa et ses entrailles se tordirent. Cette sensation n'avait cependant rien à voir avec celles des combats et il se sentit rougir.

Bokuto murmura alors à son oreille.

« Je suis un capitaine qui respecte son équipage, je mange le même plat. »

Akaashi esquissa un sourire.

« Plat ? Je ne définirai pas cela comme tel. »

Bokuto rigola suite à la réplique d'Akaashi et le dépassa en se dirigeant vers l'une des places préparées pour le diner. Akashi le suivit et les deux hommes s'installèrent en souriant. Akaashi observa la table et son plat. Le pauvre bol de bois était encadré de beaux couverts argentés. Le noiraud s'empara de la fourchette et la fit tourner entre ses longs doigts. L'argenterie était décorée de fines gravures représentant des plantes qui s'enroulaient jusqu'à l'extrémité de la fourchette.

« Ça change de nos cuillères en bois. »

« Hahaha, mais je préfère quand même manger avec vous. » Répondit joyeusement Bokuto. « C'est triste de diner ici alors qu'il y a toujours de l'ambiance à côté ! »

Les deux hommes commencèrent alors à manger en discutant tranquillement, apprenant plus l'un sur l'autre. Akaashi questionna alors Bokuto sur son poste de capitaine.

« Etre capitaine, ou pour mon cas commandant est un rôle où l'on endosse beaucoup de responsabilités. Je suis commandant et non capitaine car sur les petits navires de commerce, le plus haut gradé est appelé _« commandant »._

« Et durant le voyage, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« C'est vrai que tu ne me vois jamais astiquer le pont » Rigola Bokuto. « Je m'occupe plutôt durant la journée du bon fonctionnement du navire. Je vérifie que tout le monde vaque à ses tâches, que le navire suit le bon cap et des trucs comme ça. »

« Et comment étais-tu devenu commandant ? »

« Oh ! C'est une très longue histoire. » Ricana le commandant.

« J'ai tout mon temps. » Répliqua le noiraud, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

Bokuto inspira et commença alors son récit avec un ton théâtral, le tout accompagné de grands gestes, et des petits éclats de rires d'Akaashi.

« Il était une fois, un beau jeune homme, parfait, grand et fort. Il s'appelait Bokuto et était issu d'une bonne famille. Son grand-père avait fait fortune grâce au commerce maritime et son père avait forgé la gloire de la famille grâce à ses exploits dans la marine anglaise. Le jeune fils avait les mêmes rêves que son père et celui-ci l'envoya à l'âge de quinze ans sur le premier navire de guerre après lui avoir donné une éducation parfaite. »

« Bon, tu as fini avec tes éloges ? » Ricana Akaashi.

La remarque du noiraud ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du plus grand qui continua son récit.

« Le jeune homme rêvait d'aventures et d'océans. Il parvint à se retrouver sur un grand navire de l'armée. Cependant, il fit une merveilleuse rencontre sur ce navire. Rencontre qui devint son meilleur ami qui n'est autre que Kuroo. Je me souviens très bien encore comment on s'est rencontré. » Expliqua Bokuto en souriant. « J'étais arrivé sur un _« Ship Of The Line »_ , plus précisément un de _quatrième rang_. C'est un navire qui emmène jusqu'à quatre cents vingt hommes avec de quarante-huit à soixante canons. J'étais, sans mentir, totalement perdu ! Tout le monde courrait partout et chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire. Moi, je venais d'être affecté sur ce navire et je n'étais jamais monté sur un si grand bateau. J'étais resté comme un bleu au milieu du pont en admirant les hommes qui montaient aux mâts. Pour mieux voir, je m'étais reculé de quelques pas et j'ai marché sur le pied d'un maitre d'équipage. »

Akaashi fronça les sourcils et demanda.

« Un maitre d'équipage ? »

« Le maitre d'équipage est celui qui est chargé de l'exécution des punitions, celui qui distribue les coups de fouets ou les mises à fonds de cale. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du noiraud.

« Celui qu'il faut pas énerver, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça, tu as tout compris ! » Rigola Bokuto.

« Et ? » Le questionna Akaashi.

« Bah, il s'est vachement énervé car moi, je lui ai juste dit pardon ! » S'exclama le commandant avec de grands yeux. « Je ne savais pas que c'était quelqu'un de haut gradé, moi ! Il était habillé comme tous les autres ! Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ! »

Akaashi rigola et continua à écouter le récit de Bokuto.

« Je lui ai dit pardon et il m'a regardé comme si un troisième bras m'avait poussé. Il y a eu un grand silence sur le pont. Je te promets ! Tout le monde me fixait car ils savaient tous que le gars en question sur lequel j'avais marché sur le pied était vraiment un connard. Du coup, le gars s'est énervé, prévisible car il a interprété mes paroles comme de l'insolence. Il a commencé à m'engueuler et moi, je ne comprenais pas, ce qui l'énervait encore plus ! » Rigola le commandant. « Il m'a tout à coup sorti de nulle part vingt coups de fouets ! Et là, je me suis aussi énervé ! Je lui ai dit qu'il était con, qu'il s'emportait pour rien ! »

Bokuto marqua alors une pause et but le fond de son verre, un air songeur plaqué sur le visage.

« Là, je crois que je me suis dit que j'avais un peu forcé. Ouais, carrément. »

Akaashi se pencha sur ses coudes et demanda d'une voix curieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il t'a balancé par-dessus bord ? Rigola le noiraud.

« Oui. »

Un silence s'installa jusqu'à qu'Akaashi explosa de rire bientôt suivi de Bokuto. Le noiraud avait les larmes aux yeux et se tordait de rire.

« Attends quoi ? J'ai dit ça pour plaisanter ! »

« Bah ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça ! » Rigola le plus grand. « Le maitre d'équipage m'a pris par le cou et m'a juste balancé par-dessus le bastingage ! J'ai d'ailleurs eu super mal ! Imagine tomber de dix mètres en étant absolument pas près, je suis tombé tête la première dans la flotte. »

Bokuto se leva alors et invita Akaashi à le suivre. Les deux hommes se placèrent alors devant la baie vitrée où l'océan dansait devant eux.

« Ah ouais, ça a du faire mal. Vous étiez en mer ? »

« Oui, on venait de quitter le quai et on était sorti du port. J'étais dans l'eau et le navire ne s'est pas arrêté. On ne peut pas arrêter une bête comme celle-ci quand elle a les voiles déployées. Je venais de sortir la tête de l'eau et j'essayais de m'orienter. Et là, tout ce que je vis, c'est le bois de la coque du navire filer à toute vitesse. Je me suis alors rendu compte qu'un homme sur quatre cents, cela n'avait aucune valeur. » Déclara Bokuto d'une voix éteinte. « J'ai cru que ma vie allait se finir d'une manière si nulle, entrainé par des vêtements trop lourds et des vagues. Mais un ange gardien est apparu ! » Annonça-t-il alors d'une voix bien plus joyeuse, ses yeux brillaient à nouveau comme un enfant. « Une corde est tombée un peu plus loin, collé à la coque. Alors, avec l'espoir qui anime un fou, j'ai nagé du mieux que je pouvais vers cette sortie. Je crois que j'ai rarement eu tellement de mal à tenir une corde. Elle était dure car imprégnée de sel et moi, mes mains étaient glissantes. Mais j'étais plus fort, plus fort que les éléments. Je me suis agrippé et je suis remonté à la corde à la force de mes bras. »

Bokuto reproduit alors toute l'action sous le regard amusé d'Akaashi qui rigolait.

« Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Kuroo. C'était lui qui m'avait lancé la corde. Il m'aida à remonter sur le pont et me fila des vêtements secs. Lui avait navigué depuis l'âge de onze ans, il connaissait tout le monde et m'a rapidement pris sous son aile. » Raconta-t-il avec fierté. « Il m'a expliqué toutes les astuces à connaitre sur la vie du navire. Il m'a aussi permis de rencontrer le capitaine du navire. Je me rappelle, on faisait bêtises sur bêtises mais on ne se faisaient jamais attrapé. Bon, j'avoue une fois, on s'est fait prendre la main dans le sac et ça a fait très mal. » Rigola-t-il bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous avez été punis ? » Demanda le noiraud.

« Oh oui ! » Ricana Bokuto. « On avait volé du rhum en cachette et on s'est fait pincer totalement allumés. On a reçu chacun vingt-cinq coups de fouets et j'avais gardé les marques super longtemps ! J'en ai une qui a mal cicatrisée et on la voit toujours encore aujourd'hui, elle est sur l'épaule gauche. »

Akaashi grimaça en imaginant le dos de son ainé.

« Mais bon, tout marin y passe, les coups font partis de la vie sur un navire ! » Sourit le commandant.

Un sourire figé se dessina sur les fines lèvres d'Akaashi.

« En tant que capitaine ou commandant, tu as déjà dû distribuer des coups ? »

Bokuto secoua vivement la tête.

« Je préfère croire qu'on peut mieux contrôler un équipage sur de bonnes bases que grâce à des violences physiques ! »

« Ah, je partage ta doctrine, l'autre ne serait pas à mon avantage. » Ricana le noiraud.

« Tu verras, si tu changes de navire et que tu es assigné sur un grand navire de guerre, tu auras des capitaines plus, comment dire ?

« Expéditif ? » Compléta Akashi.

« C'est ça ! Mais avec beaucoup d'expériences et d'observations, on s'améliore et on s'habitue, on apprend à ne pas faire de vagues. Je suis resté sur ce vaisseau de guerre treize mois. J'y ai rencontré aussi Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Ushijima et Tendou. Quand on est rentré à Portsmouth, j'ai parlé à mon père sur ma vie au sein du navire. Je lui ai demandé s'il était possible que je puisse aller sur un plus petit navire. Il s'est servi de sa réputation pour me muter sur une frégate. Kuroo, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Ushijima et Tendou ont réussi à rester avec moi et on s'est fait encore d'autres compagnons. Il y avait alors avec nous Daishou, Terushima, Aone, Daichi, Sugawara et Nishinoya. On a fait pas mal de missions ensemble jusqu'à qu'une tourne un peu mal et notre capitaine meurt. On a alors voté pour un nouveau capitaine et s'est moi qui a été choisi. »

Akaashi vit alors comment le regard pétillant du commandant s'éteignit et ce dernier baissa la tête. La gorge du noiraud se serra. Il plaça instinctivement sa main sur le bras de Bokuto. Bokuto releva vivement le visage, surpris par l'initiative du plus jeune. Les deux hommes se figèrent. Leurs visages n'étaient que séparés par quelques centimètres.

Le temps se figea.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et chacun sentait l'odeur de l'autre. Une bulle semblait les couper du monde, leur offrant une intimité propre à eux. Akaashi planta ses yeux dans ceux de Bokuto. Le noiraud se perdait dans les deux orbes dorés qui le dévoraient. Ses entrailles se tordaient violemment et tout l'air de ses poumons semblait bloqué à jamais.

Akaashi le vit mais ne réagit pas. Son corps n'esquiva pas un mouvement. Peut-être que le cerveau ne l'aurait jamais voulu mais Akaashi le laissa faire.

Bokuto dépassa les centimètres qui les séparaient et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Akaashi. Le baiser était doux, une douceur perdue dans ce monde lui-même perdu dans les océans. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent délicatement mais rapidement, la langue de Bokuto chercha sa jumelle et l'échange s'intensifia. Les deux hommes finirent par se séparer par manque d'air, les joues en feu.

Ils se fixèrent alors dans le blanc des yeux, aucun ne savait quoi faire.

Bokuto finit par bégayer.

« Je suis désolé… Je… J'aurai pas dû faire ça. »

Akaashi fixa le plus âgé avec de grands yeux et resta figé. Il vit dans les yeux de Bokuto tous les sentiments qui le traversèrent. Il lui semblait discerner de l'excitation mélangée à des remords, étrange cocktail faisant briller ses yeux. Bokuto s'éloigna alors et se dirigea à nouveau vers la table où il se resservit à boire. Akaashi ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Le noiraud était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Se comporter normalement ou vouloir savoir. Il se rappela alors d'un proverbe que sa sœur chérissait particulièrement _« Il faut laisser couler certaines choses que l'on ne saisit pas complètement et laisser le destin agir. »_ Il se décida alors, les joues écarlates, de s'avancer jusqu'au commandant. Il se plaça à sa gauche et lui sourit.


	11. Chapter 11

Akaashi posa sa tête sur le bastingage. Il releva la tête et fixa ses mains, elles étaient rouges du travail fourni précédemment. Tendou l'avait appelé après la pause du midi pour lui demander de l'aide. Le noiraud avait accepté devant la mine affolée du plus âgé et l'avait suivi. Si au début, recoudre la voile en sa compagnie s'était révélé drôle, la fin se montrait moins joyeuse. Les voiles étaient rugueuses et l'immense aiguille l'avait piqué à maintes reprises, offrant à ses doigts une couleur inquiétante. Il s'étira alors faisant craquer son dos. Etre assis pendant des heures, penché sur de la couture lui avait aussi laissé des courbatures sur l'ensemble du corps. Le noiraud se jura de ne plus jamais se moquer de sa sœur quand elle disait être fatiguée après avoir cousu une chemise pour lui.

Il souffla et pensa à elle. Est-ce que Sarukui avait bien été récupérer l'argent ? Et s'étaient-ils enfin mariés ? La vieille famille de l'époux avait-elle acceptée ? Il espéra que sa petite sœur adorée avait trouvé le bonheur, qu'elle était heureuse aujourd'hui. Le noiraud se questionnait certaines nuits s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en la laissant, si elle n'avait pas eu le sentiment d'être abandonnée. Akaashi fixa l'océan et se perdit dans ses pensées. Reverrait-il la terre ? L'eau l'entourait depuis maintenant quatre semaines. Il fronça les sourcils. Un mois et il n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point le temps s'était écoulé rapidement. Sûrement car il ne s'ennuyait jamais, on lui donnait toujours quelque chose à faire, jamais le temps de se tourner les pouces. De plus, durant son temps libre, il n'était jamais seul ou si cela arrivait à de rares occasions, il se perdait lui-même a admiré la beauté de l'océan. L'océan, être sur les flots pour une si longue traversée, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Si de nombreux petits garçons rêvaient d'aventures en mer, de pirates, de coffres aux trésors ou encore de belles sirènes, Akaashi n'en avait jamais rêvé. Il avait toujours rêvé d'une petite maison, sa petite maison. Là où il se sentirait comme chez lui, là où il serait en sécurité, protégé de tout, là où il sera aimé. Les yeux dans le vague, il se retourna et laissa son regard se baladait sur le pont du _Storm_. Il vit Tendou et Terushima devant le grand mât qui parlaient ensemble en tenant entre leurs mains la voile recousue par ses soins. Plus loin se tenait Hanamaki et Matsukawa qui observaient la partie de dé qui se déroulait sur le pont. Yamamoto, Tanaka, Sugawara, Daichi, Lev et Yaku se disputaient dans ce jeu, chacun pariant son verre de rhum du soir. Des rires et des exclamations s'élevaient de cette petite troupe. Akaashi détourna le regard de cette scène joyeuse et laissa son regard se balader vers la poupe. Là-bas étaient assis Ushijima et Daishou qui discutait tranquillement, à première vue, la conversation semblait plutôt être menée par le second alors que le premier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Akaashi laissa son regard dériver à l'opposé, vers la barre. Derrière cette dernière se tenait Bokuto et à ses côtés se tenaient Kuroo et Aone. Le second tenait entre ses mains une carte où le commandant jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil.

Akaashi détourna à nouveau le regard et remarqua Oikawa qui sortait du pont inférieur. Le noiraud lui fit alors signe de la main et le châtain se pressa de le rejoindre en le voyant. Le médecin lui adressa un immense sourire mais Akaashi décela dans ses yeux une étincelle vicieuse. Le noiraud déglutina quand il fit son immense sourire se tordre en une expression moqueuse. Oikawa se plaça alors à côté du noiraud et lui demanda d'une voix mielleuse.

« Alors, dis-moi tout, comment ça s'est passé avec le Capitaine ? »

Akaashi le fixa en haussant des sourcils. Il l'avait senti venir avec ses questions.

« Tu es décidément la personne la plus curieuse que je connaisse. »

Oikawa, son sourire toujours encore plaqué aux lèvres, répliqua.

« Ne change pas de sujet ! Raconte ! »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » Déclara le plus froidement possible le noiraud.

Oikawa se mit alors à fixer avec insistance Akaashi puis il fit la moue en croisant les bras sur son torse. Le noiraud haussa un sourcil devant le comportement enfantin du châtain.

« Je peux savoir quelle mouche t'a piqué pour que tu boudes ? »

Oikawa tourna la tête et grogna comme un enfant auquel on refuse un bonbon.

« Tu mens, je le sais. »

Akaashi le fixa avec étonnement puis soupira lourdement.

« Okk, je l'ai rejoint, on a mangé ensemble et on a discuté. »

Le châtain se retourna immédiatement vers Akaashi et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Vous avez discuté de quoi ? » Questionna-t-il avidement.

« On a discuté de banalités, de la vie à bord, de comment il est devenu commandant de ce navire. »

« C'est nul. » Soupira Oikawa. « Aucune anecdote bien croustillante échangée ? Et vous vous êtes rapprochés ? »

Akaashi fixa le médecin en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa surprise. Comment faisait-il pour toujours poser la question piège, appuyer pile là où il fallait ! Il se résigna à cracher sous le regard insistant du châtain.

« On s'est un peu rapprochés. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Et vous avez fait quoi ? » Insista Oikawa.

« Bah, rien. »

« Si si, vous avez fait quoi ? »

Un petit silence s'installa jusqu'à que le noiraud bégaye en rougissant jusqu'aux racines.

« On s'est… Embrassés. »

Le visage d'Oikawa s'éclaira à l'entente de cette nouvelle et il se mit à sautiller sur place. Le noiraud posa rapidement ses mains sur les épaules du châtain pour le stopper. Les joues en feu, il essaya de calmer son ami qui semblait très enthousiaste, un peu trop à son goût.

« Pourquoi t'es si content ? » S'exclama le noiraud.

« Mais c'est trop bien ! »

« Non, c'est pas trop bien ! C'est un homme ! »

« Et alors ? » Demanda Oikawa en haussant un sourcil. « Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. »

« Oui ! Non ! C'est… contre nature ! »

Oikawa le fixa dans le blanc des yeux et finit par éclater de rire sous les yeux écarquillés du noiraud. Il attendit alors jusqu'à que le médecin se soit calmé pour l'interroger du regard. Celui-ci finit par s'expliquer en voyant le noiraud s'énerver doucement.

« C'est drôle, tu penses comme moi. Ou plutôt, tu penses comme je pensais avant de rencontrer mon tuteur à Londres. J'étais arrivé avec la tête remplit des codes que nous dicte la société. Mais vois-tu, la société est très religieuse. Cependant, dans les textes, il n'est jamais dit une quelconque interdiction sur un amour entre deux personnes du même sexe s'il est et reste platonique. La religion condamne seulement la sodomie. »

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils.

« Non. Ce n'est pas normal ! »

« Ce n'est pas normal aux yeux de notre société, c'est tout. Regarde les Romains, eux, ils ne s'embêtaient pas avec le sexe de leur partenaire. »

Akaashi fixa le médecin pendant de long instant avant de demander.

« C'est quoi la sodomie ? Tu as dit à la fin de ton histoire. »

Oikawa rougit alors jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et bégayait.

« C'est comment dire ? Tu sais quoi, le Capitaine te l'expliquera mieux. » Finit-il par dire en ricanant.

Akaashi le scruta d'un regard interrogateur mais finit par détourner son attention de cette réponse. Un sourire calculateur se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

« Et toi alors ? Avec ton général de l'armée ? Ça avance ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit le châtain avec un air supérieur. « Moi, je ne fais pas le timide ! »

Le noiraud soupira d'exaspération devant le comportement enfantin de son vis-à-vis.

« Et vous avez fait quoi ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

Ce fut alors au tour du châtain de rougir jusqu'aux racines.

« Voyons Keiji-chan ! Ce genre de choses ne se posent pas si directement ! »

Akaashi écarquilla les yeux en entendant la réplique du médecin.

« Tu te moques de moi ! Tu as fait la même chose avec le même manque flagrant de délicatesse ! »

Oikawa se tut alors et les deux hommes se fixèrent silencieusement.

« Tu as raison ! » Déclara le châtain comme s'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose d'évident.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » S'exclama Akaashi.

« Bien sûr. » Ricana Oikawa avec un sourire goguenard.

Le noiraud soupira d'exaspération devant le rire moqueur de son ami.

« Tu m'énerves. » Déclara-t-il en détournant les yeux du médecin qui continuait à rire. « Tiens, quand on parle du loup. » Dit-il en faisant un signe de tête au médecin.

Ce dernier tourna la tête et remarqua Iwaizumi qui se dirigeait vers Bokuto derrière la barre. Le général commença alors une discussion avec le commandant et les deux hommes échangèrent pendant quelques minutes. Le commandant faisait de grands gestes et semblait indiquer l'emplacement de quelque chose sur le navire. Iwaizumi finit par se détourner en remerciant le commandant. Il redescendit pour se planter devant le mât et ramasser une corde. Il se releva et son regard se posa sur Akaashi et Oikawa. Akaashi vit sur les lèvres du général se dessiner un petit sourire. Il ne lui était sûrement destiné et jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin. Voisin avec des joues où étaient apparues de jolies petites rougeurs. Akaashi ne put retenir un sourire moqueur et se promit de tirer les vers du nez de son ami exactement comme celui-ci avait fait avec lui. Le général finit par se détourner et descendre les escaliers pour disparaitre dans les entrailles du navire.

Akaashi se retourna vers le médecin où un sourire rêveur flottait encore sur ses lèvres.

« Il n'y a rien, hein ? » Questionna le noiraud avec un air supérieur.

Cela sembla tirer Oikawa de ses pensées car ce dernier sursauta. Le noiraud reposa à nouveau sa question et observa en ricanant le châtain bafouiller en rougissant.

« Laisse tomber, c'est écrit sur ton visage ! » Déclara-t-il en posant un doigt sur les joues brûlantes de son interlocuteur.

Oikawa soupira bruyamment en se dégageant du toucher du noiraud. Oikawa ouvrit alors la bouche pour râler.

« AHHH ! »

Un cri retentit sur le navire.

L'ensemble de l'équipage se tut suite au cri et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers les escaliers menant au pont situé sous leurs pieds. Des bruits de courses se firent entendre et quelques instants plus tard, Nishinoya débarqua suivit d'Asahi sur les talons qui était d'une pâleur affolante. Nishinoya balaya du regard le pont et dès qu'il aperçut Oikawa, il se dirigea rapidement vers lui.

« Accident de cuisine ! » Déclara-t-il avec une immense sourire et lui tendit sa main gauche. La paume de sa main était traversée par une immense coupure dont le sang coulait et continuait sa route le long du bras du cuisinier.

« Wah ! Vite ! Suis-moi ! » S'exclama Oikawa en agitant les bras. Les deux cuisiniers s'élancèrent à la poursuite du médecin qui les emmenait à l'infirmerie.

Akaashi resta planter bêtement, ne sachant pas quoi faire devant la rapide disparition de son ami. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour Nishinoya. Oikawa, sous ses airs charmeurs était un très bon médecin qui soignait avec délicatesse. Akaashi balaya à nouveau d'un regard le pont et vit Tendou lui faire un signe de la main. Le noiraud se décolla alors du bastingage auquel il s'appuyait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Il s'approcha d'un air méfiant de son ainé et qui tenait toujours la voile réparée entre ses mains avec Terushima.

« Tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer ! » S'exclama joyeusement Tendou. « Viens nous aider ! »

Le noiraud soupira et Terushima retint un rire en se mordant les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que dois faire ? » Demanda le noiraud d'une petite voix.

Le blond posa alors une main sur le torse de Tendou et lui fit signe de se taire. Terushima se tourna vers le noiraud et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Réponds honnêtement. As-tu le vertige ? »

Les yeux d'Akaashi s'agrandirent devant la question évidente.

« Vous avez besoin d'un remplaçant pour monter les voiles, c'est ça ? »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur des hauteurs. »

Des sourires se dessinèrent alors sur les visages de Tendou et de Terushima. Cependant, le blond le prit par le bras et l'entraina vers le bastingage.

« Un dernier petit test pour savoir si tu es apte à monter et accrocher les voiles. Mets-toi debout sur le bastingage, c'est un exercice que l'on fait pour l'équilibre en mer. Chaque oscillation ou mouvement du navire est multiplié sur les mâts à cause de la hauteur. Akaashi observa alors Tendou et Terushima monter et se lever sur le bastingage en bois. Akaashi les imita mais dès qu'il se redressa, le noiraud tendit sur bras pour garder son équilibre. Il releva les yeux vers ses deux compagnons qui l'observaient. Les deux se tenaient droitement sur le rebord du navire et leur corps se balançaient doucement au rythme des vagues. Ils ne semblaient pas souffrir des mêmes difficultés que rencontrait le noiraud pour rester droit avec les bras le long du corps.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Terushima.

« Si jamais tu tombes, essayes de tomber du bon côté sinon, t'es trempé dix mètres plus bas ! » Rigola Tendou.

Akaashi s'apprêta à lui répondre mais une petite vague frappa la coque du navire, créant un très léger mouvement du navire. Terushima et Tendou se balancèrent doucement en suivant le mouvement de la vague mais le noiraud commença à battre des bras. Son corps entier se déséquilibra et son bassin pencha dangereusement vers l'océan. Terushima tendit alors son bras pour tenter de rééquilibrer le noiraud mais sans succès. Akaashi se sentit attirer par la gravité vers l'océan et ses pieds quittèrent le bois du bastingage. Le noiraud ouvrit la bouche et un cri s'en échappa. Il tomba tête la première dans l'eau et l'immensité froide et dense de l'océan le recouvrit entièrement.

Akaashi ferma les yeux sous le choc. Son corps entier s'enfonça dans l'eau et une multitude de bulles courraient sur son corps. Il battit des bras et des jambes, essayant de rejoindre la surface. La panique s'insinua en quelques secondes dans ses veines. Où était la surface ? Akaashi ne savait pas nager. Il ne le savait pas et le regrettait amèrement. Il se débattit dans sa chemise et sa tête finit par remonter à l'air libre. Il inspira en paniquant le plus d'oxygène possible tout en battant des bras et des jambes pour essayer de se maintenir à la surface. L'eau salée piquait, brulait ses yeux et les vagues n'arrêtaient pas de l'embêter en se cassant sur son visage.

Une voix retentit alors à ses oreilles.

« AKAASHI ! ATTRAPE LA CORDE ! »

Le noiraud tourna rapidement la tête et sa vision brouillée par ses larmes se heurta à la coque massive du _Storm_. Il releva les yeux et vit plusieurs ombres le fixer d'en haut. Une corde tomba alors dans son champ de vision et son bout disparu au contact avec l'océan. Akaashi battit le plus possible et attrapa péniblement la corde si salvatrice. Il s'accrocha à elle du mieux qu'il put.

« ACCROCHE-TOI ! ON TE REMONTE ! »

Akaashi s'agrippa alors du mieux qu'il put à la corde salvatrice et se laissa hisser hors de l'eau. Arrivé à la hauteur du pont, plusieurs bras l'empoignèrent et finirent de le monter sur le navire. Le noiraud se retrouva allongé sur le dos, les bras écartés et les habits collant à sa peau. Il papillonna des yeux afin de se protéger du soleil qui lui brûlait la rétine e finit par se relever. Autour de lui se tenait la majorité de l'équipage et Tendou passa son bras autour de ses épaules en s'exclamant.

« Je te déclare officiellement inapte à monter sur le mât. Si une petite vaguelette comme celle-là t'as fait tomber, tu n'as aucune chance ! »

Akaashi soupira bruyamment. La journée ne passait pas comme il l'avait espéré, il avait commencé par recoudre toute la voile pour avoir fini à l'eau et être maintenant trempé. En plus de cela, tout l'équipage se moquait bien de lui et il avait froid dans ce léger vent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tous les membres de l'équipage qui s'étaient agglutinés autour du noiraud s'écartèrent et laissèrent un passage pour Bokuto et Kuroo. Le commandant fixa alors d'un air surpris Akaashi qui tremblait comme une feuille. Le noiraud vit alors un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Bokuto et celui-ci retint son rire de passer la barrière de ces dernières. Derrière lui, Kuroo le fixait d'un air moqueur et avec un sourire carnassier.

« Bah alors ? On est tombé à l'eau ? » Demanda le second.

Akaashi se pinça les lèvres en retenant une remarque acerbe. Il n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de répondre à sa provocation.

« Bon ! Je crois que vous avez tous quelque chose à faire, bande de fainéants ! » S'exclama Bokuto en élevant la voix pour attirer l'attention de l'équipage. Dès que l'équipage fut dispersé à travers le pont, il se tourna à nouveau vers Akaashi et lui dit. « Viens ! On va te donner d'autres vêtements. »

Akaashi le remercia des yeux et ce dernier lui adressa un immense sourire. Le noiraud emboita rapidement le pas du plus âgé et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le pont inférieur. Le noiraud suivit Bokuto qui l'amena ensuite à la réserve.

« Heureusement que j'ai gardé la clé sur moi. » Lui dit le commandant.

Il déverrouilla la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur du local en demandant à Akaashi de l'attendre. Quelques instants plus tard, Bokuto ressortit et tendit au noiraud une chemise et un pantalon court en toile. Ce dernier s'en empara et les secoua rapidement. Un nuage de poussière flotta alors autour des deux hommes. Ces derniers se fixèrent alors droit dans les yeux et explosèrent de rire.

« Je crois que je plutôt te passer l'une de mes chemises et un pantalon. Si tu portes ça, tu vas étouffer ! » rigola Bokuto.

Akaashi hocha de la tête en rigolant. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers la cabine du commandant. Arrivés dans sa cabine, ce dernier disparu dans la petite chambre voisine à la grande cabine. Akaashi observa à nouveau la cabine et s'émerveilla une fois encore devant la vue de l'océan qu'offrait la baie vitrée derrière la longue table. Il s'avança vers celle-ci et posa une main sur le verre, hypnotisé par l'océan mouvant devant lui. Il fut cependant tiré de ses pensées par le bruit des pas de Bokuto qui s'approchait de lui. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant le souffle brûlant de l'autre sur sa nuque. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et hérissa les premiers cheveux de sa nuque. Les lèvres de Bokuto se posèrent délicatement sur la peau du noiraud. Akaashi se retint de pousser un soupir mais voulut se dégager en bégayant. Le contact des lèvres brûlantes du commandant sur sa peau gelé était électrisant.

« Je… Commandant, ce n'est pas bi… »

Il ne finit cependant pas sa phrase. Le noiraud sentit alors le commandant mordiller sa peau et un gémissement lui échappa. Gémissement qui semblait plaire au plus âgé qui se montra de plus en plus entreprenant. Akaashi leva un bras en agrippa les cheveux du commandant qui dévorait maintenant sa gorge, alternant entre baisers papillons et petites morsures. Bokuto finit par se détacher du cou du noiraud et retourna celui, le plaqua ensuite contre le verre derrière lui. Akaashi frissonna, le contact de ses vêtements trempés avec le verre froid lui mordait le dos. Il sentit néanmoins rapidement les grandes mains chaudes du plus âgé sur lui.

L'une des mains de Bokuto s'était échouée sur la chute de ses reins et l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux. Akaashi alors passa ses mains derrière la nuque du commandant et ce dernier l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Bokuto se pencha en avant, leurs nez se frôlèrent délicatement et il happa les lèvres du plus jeune entre les siennes. Akaashi ferma les yeux au contact de leurs lèvres et crocheta fermement la nuque du commandant. Rapidement, le baiser s'accentua, laissant derrière l'innocence des premiers échanges. Chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient, le temps de retrouver leurs souffles, ils replongeaient à nouveau l'un sur l'autre plus férocement. Akaashi ne savait plus que gémir. Son corps entier était en feu et toute pudeur l'avait abandonné. Les mains devinrent plus baladeuses et Bokuto passa sa main sous la chemise collante du noiraud au creux des reins. Akaashi se sépara des lèvres du commandant et pencha la tête en arrière, offrant ouvertement son cou à Bokuto. La main chaude de Bokuto au creux de ses reins et les morsures dans son cou firent gémir le noiraud de plus en plus fort. Bokuto se détacha alors de la peau d'Akaashi e ce dernier plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le temps s'était arrêté pour les deux hommes, prisonniers dans leur bulle. Bokuto s'empara une fois encore des lèvres du noiraud mais le baiser fut doux, rempli de tendresse et de douceur. Le baiser prit fin et les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent dans un calme rassurant. Un long frisson fit trembler Akaashi et il vit les yeux du plus âgé s'agrandirent avant qu'il ne s'exclame.

« Tes habits ! Tu dois être congelé ! »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres gonflées des précédents baisers d'Akaashi. Il regarda Bokuto s'afficher à lui choisir une chemise parmi toutes celles qu'il avait apporté. Bokuto se redressa et adressa un large sourire au noiraud en lui tendant des habits.

« C'est les plus petits que j'ai, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas ! »

« Au contraire, merci beaucoup. » Répondit Akaashi d'une voix douce.

Il s'empara des habits que lui tendait le commandant et s'approcha de lui. Il passa alors une main sur la joue du plus grand et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se détourna rapidement et sur le seuil de la porte de la cabine se retourna et adressa un grand sourire au commandant. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant l'immense sourire qui était dessiné sur les lèvres de Bokuto et ferma rapidement la porte. Il se calla contre le bois quelques instants afin de retrouver un rythme cardiaque acceptable et se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous et toutes,_

 _Je m'excuse pour l'irrégularité de mes publications mais je vais essayer de mieux m'organiser !_

 _Je souhaiterai remercier toutes les personnes qui se sont arrêtées sur ma fiction. Merci beaucoup ! J'ai dépassé la barre des mille views ! Je n'y crois toujours pas ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup !_

 _J'espère que la suite va vous plaire et je préviens, ce chapitre contient une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas, passez._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas de la page !_

Akaashi frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie et entendit la voix du médecin lui disant d'entrer. Le noiraud ouvrit alors la porte et trouva Oikawa en train de nettoyer son matériel médical. Ce dernier le regarda avec un sourcil interrogateur et lui demanda.

« Ça va ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Tu es trempé et aussi rouge que le sang sur mon aguille. »

Le noiraud fit une grimace à l'entente de la comparaison du médecin.

« Charmant. Et le pourquoi du comment je suis trempé, je suis juste tombé à l'eau. »

« QUOI ? » S'écria Oikawa.

« Oui, Tendou et Terushima cherchaient de l'aide pour monter les voiles et ils m'ont fait faire un petit exercice d'équilibre qui ne s'est pas révélé être un franc succès. » Ricana le noiraud d'un air cynique.

Le médecin éclata alors de rire.

« C'est bien qu'à toi à qui arrive ce genre de malheur ! »

« Merci. Je t'en prie, moques toi ! » Rétorqua Akaashi.

Le médecin se calma doucement de sa crise de rire et ordonna au noiraud de se changer avant d'être malade. Oikawa retourna pendant ce temps au nettoyage de ces outils médicaux. Il fut cependant interrompu par Akashi après quelque temps.

« C'est mal d'être attiré par un homme ? »

Le médecin s'arrêta un instant et se retourna pour en s'apprêtant à rigoler. Cependant, dès qu'il vit le regard du noiraud, il perdit immédiatement son envie de rire. Cette question avait l'air de préoccuper sérieusement son ami. Il décida de s'avancer vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Absolument pas. Beaucoup de personnes le pensent car les codes de la société le disent mais moi, je vais te dire une chose. Si ton cœur bat pour quelqu'un pour une raison ou pour une autre, saches que c'est une très belle chose. »

Akaashi planta alors ses orbes argentés dans ceux du médecin et le noiraud y lut toute la sincérité du châtain. Le noiraud baissa alors les yeux et finit par hocher la tête. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes que le médecin finit par couper.

« Tu sais, j'ai vu des choses qui m'en ont fait comprendre d'autres. Et j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur, elle n'ait que là pour nous freiner, nous entraver. Si tu as envie de faire quelque chose et que cela te tient à cœur, fais-le. »

Akaashi fixa alors Oikawa, les yeux dans le vague. _« Je ne dois pas avoir peur »_ pensa-t-il. Il finit par hocher la tête et lâcha.

« Je vais prendre l'air. »

Le médecin lui adressa un maigre sourire et le regarda partir. Akaashi referma la porte derrière lui et tourna la tête. Il sursauta alors en voyant le général Iwaizumi accoudé contre le mur de l'infirmerie. Le noiraud rougit violemment, _« Est-ce qu'il a entendu ma question ? »_ pensa-t-il. Il fut cependant rassuré de ne voir aucune émotion sur son visage et s'empressa de partir.

Iwaizumi regarda le petit aux cheveux noirs partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il allait pouvoir continuer à échanger avec le médecin. Au fil des semaines, il avait découvert en Oikawa une personnalité très forte et intéressante, son envie de le connaitre n'avait alors que fait grandir. Il se décolla alors du mur et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit alors la porte sans frapper et se figea. Le médecin était assis sur un lit et des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Celui-ci releva vivement la tête et s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. Il se releva alors avec un grand sourire pour le général et prit une voix enjouée.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Le général resta silencieux et observa l'homme devant lui. C'était flagrant, Oikawa venait de mettre un masque pour une pièce de théâtre qu'il maitrisait parfaitement. Sous l'air toujours joyeux du châtain se cachait un grand désespoir et le général venait de voir cette métamorphose. Plus il observait le médecin, moins il trouvait de vérité dans ses yeux.

« C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question. » Déclara Iwaizumi d'une voix froide.

Oikawa se figea alors et frissonna sous le regard inquisiteur du général. Il se sentait transpercer par ce regard dur, avait l'impression qu'on lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le sourire du médecin s'estompe et que la première larme coule sur ses joues. Le cœur d'Iwaizumi se serra. _« Comment un homme qui semblait si beau, si fort, si parfait peut cacher un secret qui le ronge autant ? »_ Il s'approcha alors du châtain et passa une main réconfortante sur le bras d'Oikawa. Le jeune médecin leva les yeux vers lui et Iwaizumi ne put s'empêcher de caresser tendrement sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait couler des larmes sur un si joli visage ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le médecin le fixait avec de grands yeux et se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre en un murmure.

« Je suis faible, si faible. »

Iwaizumi se retint de l'interrompre pour le contredire et le laissa continuer.

« Je suis sensé être fort... »

Iwaizumi lui répondit sur le même ton de confidence.

« Pourquoi devrais-tu être le plus fort ? »

« Je suis le médecin, l'ainé et à part pouvoir raconter des vérités générales, je ne sais rien dire. »

« Rappeler les grands principes de la vie est important. C'est à cause du petit que tu doutes ? »

« _La peur ne fait que nous entraver_. Ridicule ! Je suis celui qui est le plus effrayé devant la vie. » Marmonna rageusement le châtain. Les larmes s'intensifièrent sur ses joues et il continua d'une voix cassée en fixant le vide. « Je… Je me souviens… Parfaitement. Chaque détail est gravé dans mon esprit. »

Iwaizumi passa alors une main dans le dos d'Oikawa et entreprit de faire des mouvements rassurants sur le dos du châtain. Celui- ci se crispa au premier toucher mais se détendit lentement. Il finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule du général et laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues.

« Ils croient tous que je suis le meilleur médecin, que je peux tous les sauver mais je suis humain ! »

« Bien sûr que tu es humain ! »

« Je le suis un peu trop pour un médecin. »

Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils.

« Un médecin n'est jamais assez humain. Ou du moins, c'est ce que je pense. »

« Ohhh moi, je suis trop… » Répliqua Oikawa en lâchant un bruyant sanglot. « Trop humain. » Un long silence s'installa alors jusqu'à que le médecin reprenne. « J'ai été jeune, inconscient et naïf. J'ai fait plein de bêtises. Et je les regrette et les regretterais sûrement pour toujours. » Il reprit une grande inspiration et continua. « J'ai suivi de longues études de médecine avec l'un des meilleurs maitres. Tout le monde croyait en moi, j'ai grandi et je suis devenu la fierté de mon professeur. Je travaillais dans un petit hôpital et tout était parfait. Je réussissais toujours tout… On m'avait promis un grand avenir dans le plus grand hôpital de Londres. Et le jour est arrivé où on m'a annoncé que je pourrais pratiquer là-bas. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de fierté dans le regard de mon maitre. » Il refit une longue pause et continua son récit. Il fut reconnaissant au général de ne l'avoir jamais coupé. « J'y suis allé et ça a tourné au cauchemar. J'ai rencontré le propriétaire de l'hôpital. » Un long frisson descendit alors le long du dos du châtain. « Il m'a fait des avances et n'a jamais arrêté. » Le corps d'Oikawa fut agiter de tremblements incontrôlables. « Il m'a menacé de perdre mon statut au sein de son hôpital. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner, je m'étais tant battu et cela représentait tant pour moi,pour mon maitre. Cela faisait la fierté de mes parents. Je le laissais donc continuer. » Oikawa s'agrippa alors à la chemise du général en tremblant. « Il devenais de plus en plus entreprenant. » Le médecin s'interrompit à nouveau pour prendre une grande inspiration. « Un jour, il est venu dans mon cabinet. Il s'est approché et m'a touché. » La respiration du médecin s'accéléra. « Il m'a poussé contre un mur et a commencé à passer ses mains sur moi… » Le corps du médecin était agité de violents sanglots et il s'accrochait comme un rescapé au général. « J'ai… J'ai… J'avais vraiment peur. J'ai commencé à paniquer et je lui ai dit de me laisser. Il m'a alors frappé et je suis tombé. Dans ma chute, j'ai emmené avec moi mes outils de chirurgie. Il m'a alors pris par le col pour me relever et de ma main, j'ai pris de longs ciseaux. Il m'a tiré et je lui ai enfoncé les ciseaux dans la tempe… » Un long silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé des sanglots du châtain.

Iwaizumi posa sa main sur le crâne d'Oikawa et s'appliqua à le caresser dans l'espoir de le calmer.

« Je l'ai tué. Et je suis parti en courant. Je n'avais pas la force d'assumer mon acte et j'ai lâchement fuit. »

Iwaizumi ne supportait pas de voir le docteur dans cet état. Même s'il ne connaissait cet homme que depuis à peine quelques semaines, la souffrance qu'il subissait simplement en voyant Oikawa, si beau, si fier d'habitude avec la tête baissée, ses cheveux qui cachaient ses yeux et ne laissant paraître que de petits sillions de larmes séchées sur ses joues. Le général passa doucement sa main sous sa joue et lui fit relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes et Oikawa finit par détourner les yeux.

« Regarde-moi. » Ordonna Iwaizumi.

« Non, je suis affreux ! Ne me regarde pas ! » Répondit Oikawa en s'éloignant du général, ce qui lui fit lâcher le visage du brun.

Iwaizumi ne le supportait pas. D'un coup sec, il reprit le visage d'Oikawa entre ses doigts et le plaqua contre l'un des murs de l'infirmerie pour que le médecin ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

« Lâche moi ! » S'écria Oikawa.

Comme simple réponse Iwaizumi resserra un peu plus son étreinte pour que, bien qu'Oikawa soit un peu plus grand que lui, il puisse le dominer complétement.

Oikawa déglutit. Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui du noiraud, assez près pour qu'il puisse sentir la chaleur de ce dernier l'envelopper et son odeur le faire frissonner.

« Iwa-chan tu es vraiment trop près… »

« Arrête de râler Oikawa. J'essaye de te réconforter, te faire oublier et toi tu ne fais que te plaindre ! Qu'est ce… »

« Ou pas assez. » Murmura Oikawa.

Iwaizumi se figea le temps d'une seconde, puis, quand son corps se remit à bouger, il captura la bouche d'Oikawa avec la sienne. La langue du noiraud ne mit pas longtemps avant de retrouver sa jumelle et toutes deux entamèrent une danse endiablée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Oikawa se libéra de cette étreinte pour reprendre son souffle. Un filet de bave coulait le long de ses lèvres.

« I-Iwa-chan… doucement… Ahhh »

Leurs mains s'agitèrent et parcoururent avec empressement leurs corps. Chacun commença à dévêtir l'autre et les chemises finirent par rejoindre le sol.

« Oikawa, allonge-toi, je vais te faire sentir bien. »

« N-non je veux pa-aaaaah » Gémit Oikawa alors qu'Iwaizumi avait commencé à masser la bosse qui se formait sur son entrejambe. Iwaizumi fit s'allonger Oikawa sur le lit de l'infirmerie et au bout de quelques secondes passa sa main sous le pantalon de ce dernier et saisi le sexe fièrement dressé d'Oikawa et commença de longs mouvements de va et vient. Le brun se mit à gémir longuement, la main chaude sur sa verge le rendait complètement fou et le regard du général, ce regard perçant sur son corps, il avait l'impression d'être dévoré. Instinctivement, il se mit à bouger les hanches pour en avoir plus, encore plus…

Iwaizumi dut le remarquer et accéléra le rythme de sa main. Un liquide transparent luisait dans sa paume et Oikawa gémissait de plus en plus fort. _« Ah il ne va pas tarder »_ pensa le noiraud avec un grand sourire

« Aah Iwa-chan ahhh ! Je vais… hmmm… Ahhh ralentis s'il te pl.. »

Oikawa se cambra d'un coup, grogna et jouit à moitié sur son torse, à moitié dans la main d'Iwaizumi qui le tenait encore fermement.

« Iwa-chan c'était... hiii mais qu'est ce tu fais ?! T'es malade ? »

« Bah quoi ? je nettoie ton bazar » Rétorqua Iwaizumi avec un grand sourire avant de reprendre Oikawa en bouche.

Il lécha tout le sperme dégoulinant de la verge encore gonflé du brun et titilla son urètre avec sa langue avant de dévier vers un autre trou, plus bas, beaucoup plus bas…

« Détends-toi » Souffla Iwaizumi dans l'oreille du brun qui répondit par un grognement. Ce dernier ne réagit pas quand le noiraud le pénétra d'abord avec un doigt et avança doucement dans l'antre chaude et déjà humide. Lorsqu'il ajouta un second doigt, Oikawa se crispa de douleur mais se détendit bien vite lorsque la seconde main d'Iwaizumi, jusque-là inactive, reprit son mouvement de va et vient sur la verge d'Oikawa qui reprit bien assez vite de la vigueur. Ce dernier se détendit et laissa le général le pénétrer encore plus profond tout en élargissant son entrée grâce à des mouvements de ciseaux.

« Oikawa… » Souffla Iwaizumi avant de se placer devant l'entrée frémissante et chaude du brun qui n'était plus qu'une machine à gémissements.

Alors, le général s'enfonça en entier à l'intérieur d'Oikawa, qui se releva et laisser échapper une larme de cristal. Le noiraud commença alors à bouger des hanches, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profond à l'intérieur du médecin jusqu'à que sans prévenir Oikawa se redressa et se mit à trembler _« Ahhh il a percuté ma… ! »_ pensa-t-il, alors qu'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir encore très longtemps.

De son côté, le noiraud n'en menait pas large. Oikawa était magnifique et, sans savoir pourquoi, il s'était resserré autour de lui, multipliant les sensations pour lui. Plus il donnait de coups de reins, plus Oikawa gémissait, hurlait son plaisir et le nom de son amant, tout l'équipage les avaient sûrement déjà entendus mais qu'importe, tout ce qui importait, là tout de suite, c'était le petit cul brûlant et trempé qui s'offrait à lui.

Iwaizumi accéléra les coups de reins. Ils devenaient plus bestiaux, plus brutaux alternant même avec une douceur cruelle qui faisait perdre la tête au brun. Il ne sentait plus rien d'autre que l'homme qui le pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles et la pulsation de son sexe qui se propageait dans tout son corps.

« Iwa-chan je vais… » Souffla Oikawa qui n'arriva même pas à finir sa phrase, dominé par la verge du général.

Ce dernier se baissa et se mit à lécher et mordiller l'oreille du pauvre médecin, _« Vas-y, jouis pour moi. »_ Chuchota-t-il. C'en fut trop pour Oikawa. Il se cambra une dernière fois et laissa l'orgasme l'envahir, sentant sa semence s'étaler sur son ventre. Il suffit de quelques va et vient de plus pour qu'Iwaizumi se laisse faucher à son tour par la jouissance et il se vida dans l'intérieur encore palpitant de son amant.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent, épuisés de l'effort intense. Iwaizumi se retira du châtain et se laissa rouler à côté de lui. Oikawa se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Iwaizumi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, la joie d'Oikawa était contagieuse. Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de rigoler sans se lâcher du regard. Iwaizumi ouvrit alors ses bras et le châtain se glissa entre eux, collant son dos au torse musclé du général. Il ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration chaude d'Iwaizumi dans sa nuque. Ce dernier ne tarda non plus à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Iwaizumifut le premier à se réveiller. Il papillonna des yeux durant quelques instants et finit par se réveiller complétement. Il posa alors ses yeux sur le corps dans son lit. Oikawa. Il laissa son regard glisser sur le jeune homme. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau »_ pensa-t-il. Sa peau laiteuse, ses traits fins, ses cils recourbés et ses lèvres pulpeuses, il était magnifique. Ce dernier commença d'ailleurs à s'agiter. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres d'Iwaizumi. Il glissa alors délicatement ses doigts sur les joues d'Oikawa, passant par son nez, faisant le tour de ses yeux et redescendant vers sa bouche. Le médecin finit par ouvrir les yeux sous les douces caresses de son amant. Iwaizumi plongea ses yeux dans les ceux du médecin et ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux. Oikawa s'extirpa des dernières brides de sommeil et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la proximité du visage du général. Il sursauta et sortit immédiatement du lit en empoignant ses affaires.

« Ce… C'est juste un accident ! » S'exclama Oikawa. Il s'agita alors nerveusement sous le regard du général. « Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! »

Habillé, le médecin s'empressa alors d'ouvrir la porte et de sauter dehors.

S'il n'avait pas été si pressé, s'il n'avait pas fui, il l'aurait vu. Il aurait vu le regard du général se briser, il aurait vu la tristesse qui était apparu dans les prunelles agités du général. Il l'aurait vu rester immobile durant de longues secondes avant de frapper avec rage le lit, avant de grogner de d'énervement et de frustration. Oikawa courut à travers les cales jusqu'à rejoindre l'air libre. Le vent gorgé de sel fouetta ses joues et fit voleter ses cheveux autour de son visage. Il marcha alors jusqu'à la proue et s'accouda au bastingage. Doucement, il ferma les yeux et se laissa border par le roulement régulier du navire. Durant de longues minutes, il n'esquissa aucun geste, se laissant porter par l'océan. Il finit par se mordre nerveusement les lèvres. _« J'ai encore fui. Je suis lâche. »_ pensa-t-il. Les remords grignotaient une fois de plus son cœur. Il serra les poings, ne sachant pas quoi faire. _« Pourquoi suis-je parti ? »_ Oikawa lui-même ne le savait pas mais sur l'instant, cela lui avait semblé être la meilleure des idées.

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et vos réactions !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

 _Je sais, ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai rien posté mais voilà !_

 _Je suis de retour !_

 _J'espère que la suite va vous plaire !_

 _On se retrouve en bas !_

Akaashi fixa Oikawa. Depuis ce matin, le médecin avait l'air ailleurs, isolé dans sa propre bulle. Il lui avait adressé la parole plus tôt dans la matinée mais le plus grand ne lui avait que brièvement répondu. Akaashi porta sa main à ses lèvres et se mordit nerveusement les ongles. Il finit par se décider de rejoindre le châtain au bout du pont. Arrivé à ses côtés, il s'accouda à son tour au bastingage et fixa l'étendue d'eau devant eux. Un silence s'installa entre eux alors jusqu'à Oikawa décida d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Oui ? »

Le noiraud tourna alors la tête vers Oikawa et fronça les sourcils. Le médecin était d'une pâleur anormale et des cernes sombres se dessinaient sous ses orbes.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… »

Oikawa leva ses épaules en signe d'approbation et se tourna vers Akaashi. Le noiraud retint un hoquet de surprise. Le châtain le regardait avec des yeux dénués de sentiments. Il avait toujours eu l'impression de voir de la bonne humeur pétiller dans les yeux du médecin mais maintenant, ses yeux étaient ternes. La seule chose qui semblait se mouvoir dans ceux-ci était de l'incertitude. Oikawa semblait perdu, comme un enfant qui ne savait pas quoi faire et où aller. Akaashi posa alors une main réconfortante sur son épaule et la caressa affectueusement.

« Y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le plus âgé finit par répondre.

« Je sais plus quoi faire. Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

« Et tu crois avoir fait quoi ? »

« Rectification. J'ai fait une grosse connerie. »

« Eh bien, c'est déjà un bon début si tu assumes que tu as fait une connerie. »

Oikawa lui envoya un regard blasé.

« C'est bon ! J'essaye juste de relativiser ! » Sourit Akaashi.

« Pffff » Soupira le châtain.

Akaashi prit alors le bras du médecin et le poussa à s'asseoir au sol. Il se laissa alors tomber à ses côtés et s'appuya sur le bois du bastingage derrière eux.

« Bon, racontes donc tout tes problèmes à Keiji-chan ! Tout va bien, je n'ai pas vu de pirates ! »

Oikawa le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et un sourire amusé fleurit finalement sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as raison, tout va bien petit. Aucun pirate à l'horizon. » Répliqua-t-il en ricanant.

« Tu vois, tout va bien. Bon, racontes moi, ça ira mieux et au pire, ça aura tué le temps parce que franchement on s'ennuie tous les deux. » Dit Akaashi en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Oikawa laissa alors un long soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres et commença.

« Tu sais, on en a déjà parlé. » Il marqua une petite pause et continua. « Tu étais venu hier me voir après être tombé à l'eau. On a un peu discuté et après tu étais reparti. Iwaizumi est alors venu après toi et… » Il marqua à nouveau une pause dans son discours, baissant les yeux et fut reconnaissant que le noiraud n'intervienne à aucun instant. « On a aussi discuté et on s'est comment dire rapprochés plus que d'habitude et on a couché ensemble… »

Oikawa releva rapidement les yeux pour voir la réaction du plus jeune. Il explosa alors de rire en voyant la tête d'Akaashi qui avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Celui-ci rougit instantanément et bégaya.

« Tu… Vous…vous… »

« Oui, on a couché ensemble. » Annonça Oikawa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de rire devant le comportement du noiraud.

« Ok, je vois. Et en quoi c'est un problème pour que tu te morfondes à ce point ? C'est pas censé être agréable ? » Demanda Akaashi, les joues rouges.

« Si, si. C'était… parfait. » Répondit le médecin dans un murmure.

Le noiraud leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Mais je suis parti en courant quand je me suis réveillé. »

« Ah. » Lâcha le plus jeune.

« Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai juste paniqué et j'ai fui. »

« Okk, et je pense que tu n'es pas allé lui parler de nouveau ? »

« Je l'évite le plus possible. » Répondit-il en hochant de la tête.

« Mais pourquoi tu l'évites maintenant ? »

« Bah peut-être parce que je suis parti en courant ! Il a cherché à me parler mais j'ai toujours réussi à l'éviter. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… Je ne peux pas me ramener et dire _« Hé t'étais un super coup mais je sais pas quoi faire car j'ai peur ! »_ , ça se fait pas, c'est nul. »

Akaashi le fixa alors.

« De quoi tu as peur ? »

« Euh… C'est compliqué. »

Akaashi soupira.

« Je peux pas t'aider si tu ne m'expliques pas ! »

« Je… J'ai eu peur car quand je me suis réveillé, il me tenait dans ses bras et me regardait. Mais genre pas avec n'importe quel regard. Un genre de regard en mode _« je suis amoureux »_ et je… Je ne sais pas. »

« Je pense que tu as juste paniqué car tu n'y croyais pas. Non ? »

Oikawa baissa les yeux et fixa avec attention ses pieds.

« Sûrement. Mais j'ai peur d'être déçu… Si peur de finir une fois de plus seul… »

Akaashi passa alors une main rassurante dans le dos du médecin et ne releva pas le mystère qui flottait sur le passé de son ami.

« Tu devrais essayer de lui dire, de te libérer de cette pression que tu t'infliges une seconde, vis pour toi et juste pour toi. »

Oikawa releva la tête et son regard tomba sur le visage souriant du noiraud. Il sentit son courage refaire surface au plus profond de lui et hocha énergiquement la tête.

« Tu as raison » Déclara-t-il la tête haute.

« AKAASHI ! »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et ils levèrent la tête vers le cri qui les avaient sortis de leur bulle. Bokuto se tenait derrière la barre et fit signe au noiraud de le rejoindre. Ce dernier se releva et se dirigea vers le commandant. Oikawa se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers les cales. Il commença à descendre les escaliers mais surprit la conversation de son ami avec le commandant.

«Comportement du toubib pose problème. »

Oikawa s'arrêta immédiatement et fit volte-face, tendant l'oreille pour surprendre la suite de l'échange des deux hommes.

« J'ai parlé avec lui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Les tensions ont été réglées. »

« Ah, j'ai entendu que le problème était entre lui et le général. »

« C'était bien entre eux. »

Oikawa entendit alors des bruits de pas se rapprocher des deux hommes qui parlaient. Il se figea en reconnaissant la voix d'Iwaizumi s'élever.

« J'ai entendu mon nom, un problème ? »

« Plus maintenant, il semblerait qu'il ait été réglé. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux et le médecin entendit la voix de Bokuto s'élever.

« Et toi, aucun problème ? Un problème du genre médical ? » Questionna-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Il entendit un long soupir, sûrement poussé par Akaashi devant le manque de tact du commandant et Iwaizumi reprit la parole.

« Je… Je sais pas. Je comprends plus rien. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui, il m'évite tout le temps. »

Oikawa sentit alors une boule nouer sa gorge. Il avait bien entendu l'incompréhension dans la voix du général et cela le fit culpabiliser sur sa fuite. Il inspira alors une grande goulée d'air et fit demi-tour. Il remonta les marches et sauta sur le pont. Les trois hommes sursautèrent et firent volte-face vers lui. Il vit dans les yeux d'Akaashi une lueur amusée, dans ceux de Bokuto une lueur perdue et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du général.

Il vit dans son regard de l'incompréhension qui se mêlait à une pointe de culpabilité. Oikawa sauta sur le général et attrapa sa main. Il l'entraina alors dans les escaliers sans se retourner. Oikawa dévala les escaliers en tenant fermement la poigne du noiraud. Il courut vers l'infirmerie, Iwaizumi sur ses talons et ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Je suis désolé ! » Oikawa baissa le buste ainsi que la tête devant le général en s'excusa platement. « Je n'aurais jamais dû fuir comme je l'ai fait. C'était lâche et totalement irresponsable. »

Oikawa releva les yeux en n'entendant aucune réponse et croisa le regard indéchiffrable du général. Ses orbes sombres semblèrent soudainement reprendre vie et des fossettes se dessinèrent sur son visage. Iwaizumi adressa alors un sourire éclatant au jeune médecin qui sentit des papillons battre dans son ventre. Le noiraud leva alors une main et caressa tendrement la joue d'Oikawa. Sa main finit par s'arrêter sous son menton et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Akaashi se tourna vers Bokuto. Le médecin venait de surgir de derrière eux et de kidnapper le général. Le commandant lui adressa l'un de ses sourires signé Bokuto et rigola.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien ! »

« Superbe, ta petite insinuation ! » Répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

« Mais regarde ! En une demi-seconde, j'ai résolu tous les petits problèmes ! »

Le noiraud laissa un soupir traverser ses lèvres.

« D'accord, tu as réussi ton coup mais ça aurait pu foirer si Iwaizumi se serait braqué. »

Bokuto continua cependant de rire et passa son bras autour des épaules du noiraud.

« Tu crois qu'ils font quoi ? »

« Ils doivent sûrement se réconcilier. »

Bokuto se pencha alors sur l'oreille d'Akaashi et chuchota d'une voix grave.

« Et si on les imitaient ? »

Akaashi tourna immédiatement au rouge pivoine sous l'insinuation de son ainé et bégaya.

« Je… Je n'ai rien à te pardonner ! »

« Déstresse ! » Ricana Bokuto devant la gêne évidente du noiraud. « J'adore te faire rougir, tu es adorable comme ça. »

Akaashi se détacha de l'emprise du commandant. Il le frappa alors au bras, les joues écarlates. Le faible coup qu'il lui porta ne fit qu'aggraver la crise de rire du plus âgé qui rigolait haut et fort, attirant tous les regards.

« HEY ! Commandant ! Arrête d'embêter notre petit Akaashi ! »

Le noiraud se tourna alors vers l'origine de l'interpellation et vit Hanamaki et Matsukawa accompagné de Tendou. Les trois leur adressèrent un grand sourire. Il vit à ses côtés Bokuto leur tirer la langue puérilement et les trois compères l'imitèrent à leur tour. Un jeu de grimace commença alors sous le rire d'Akaashi. Les jeunes hommes furent cependant interrompus par Kuroo. Le second s'était approché discrètement derrière Bokuto et lui avait frappé l'arrière du crâne.

« Et si on travaillait un peu bande de gamins ? »

La remarque de Kuroo fut accueillie par de longs soupirs et des gémissements. Cependant, un regard noir mit rapidement en mouvement les petits rebelles. Le second se détourna à nouveau et Bokuto en profita pour se pencher vers Akaashi.

« On mange ensemble ce soir ? »

Akaashi lui répondit en souriant.

« Avec plaisir. »

Les deux hommes retournèrent alors à leurs tâches respectives, attendant chacun de leur côté avec impatience la fin de la journée.

Akaashi avait fini par rejoindre le commandant et les deux hommes avaient diné à nouveau dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Petites anecdotes et rires avaient été partagés jusqu'à la fin du repas. Les deux hommes avaient suite finis par s'affaler sur le canapé et Bokuto avait sorti une grande bouteille d'alcool. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus le niveau de ce poison s'était abaissé. Bokuto avait fini par en chercher une deuxième et cette dernière était maintenant elle aussi bien entamée. Akaashi sentait de plus en plus l'alcool et ses effets sur son corps. Il savait pourtant sa tolérance plutôt faible mais le commandant avait réussi à le mettre à l'aise. En jetant un œil à ce dernier, le noiraud put voir de jolies joues rosées et un sourire niais sur son visage. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à souffrir des malheurs de la boisson alcoolisée. Akaashi sentit alors la fatigue poindre et il bailla. Ce signe de fatigue ne sembla pas échapper au commandant qui lui attrapa le bras. Le noiraud se retrouva attiré dans les bras chauds du plus âgé. Si Akaashi resta raide au début de l'étreinte, il s'abandonna rapidement contre le torse rassurant de Bokuto. Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes. Il n'était cependant pas pesant mais apaisant. C'est Bokuto qui finit par briser le cocon de silence.

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvé sur mon navire ? »

« Ton second m'a proposé l'offre et je l'ai accepté. » Ricana Akaashi.

« Pourquoi l'avoir accepté ? Ce n'est pas un choix que tout le monde prendrait. »

« Je sais mais j'avais besoin en urgence d'argent. » Devant le regard interrogateur de l'autre, le noiraud continua. « Ma sœur a rencontré un superbe homme et ils sont tombés amoureux. Ils ont voulu se marier mais la famille du gendre a exigé une dote. Dote que ma sœur et moi ne possédions pas. On a alors décidé de se tuer au travail pour amassé la plus grande somme possible. Ils nous en manquaient encore un peu et Kuroo est apparu et m'a proposé la petite somme qu'il me manquait pour assurer un mariage et une situation stable à ma sœur. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du commandant.

« Tu fais un très bon grand frère. »

En entendant cela, le noiraud eut un instant de flottement qui n'échappa pas au plus âgé.

« Ça va ? » S'empressa-t-il de demander.

« Je n'ai pas été le grand frère parfait. J'ai toujours été peureux quand il fallait prendre une décision. »

« Les hésitations sont normales et ça montre de la prudence ! »

« Ça montre de la lâcheté ! »

Bokuto resserra alors son étreinte autour du noiraud et glissa son visage dans le cou de ce dernier.

« Je suis sûr que tu as toujours fait de ton mieux et regarde maintenant, ta sœur a trouvé une situation stable ! »

« J'aurais dû agir plus tôt ! »

Bokuto enleva son visage du cou d'Akaashi et le décolla de son torse. Il le retourna alors et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent assis l'un devant l'autre. Akaashi plongea ses yeux dans ceux du commandant et il put y lire de l'attention. Akaashi, le cerveau embrouillé par l'alcool, se pencha vers l'avant et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

« Je suis né dans un petit village perdu à la campagne, on était très pauvre. Mon père était alcoolique et ma mère se prostituait. Je n'ai jamais été désiré mais ma mère m'aima toujours. Elle tomba alors à nouveau enceinte et ma sœur est née. J'ai très peu de souvenirs de mon père car il nous a lâchement abandonné en voyant qu'on lui coûtait trop cher. Deux enfants à nourrir lui demandait trop. Il est parti et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. On a alors vécu pendant treize ans avec ma mère dans une petite maison. Un jour, elle est tombée malade et on n'a rien pu faire, on s'est retrouvé seul sans rien. On a ensuite rejoint la ville la plus proche et on a trainé longtemps à la rue. C'était horrible. On n'avait jamais assez à manger, on avait toujours froid et peur. J'ai souvent pensé que j'allais mourir dans une ruelle sombre à quatorze ans. Mais un jour, une vieille femme nous a recueillie. Elle était adorable et prenait soin de nous comme si on étaient ses propres petits-enfants. Elle nous a toujours dit qu'elle nous considérait comme des membres de la famille. Je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. » Akaashi marqua alors une pause et remercia silencieusement Bokuto de ne pas l'avoir interrompu et continua. « Mais un jour, elle aussi tomba malade et la mort nous vola notre deuxième mère. Je n'arrivais même plus à consoler ma petite sœur. On est resté quelque temps dans sa maison seul jusqu'à que son fils arrive pour récupérer l'héritage. Ce dernier nous accueillit aussi mais ce ne fut plus pareil. Il était violent avec nous et nous frappait dès que l'on faisaient une erreur. Ma sœur a toujours été maladroite et j'ai toujours pris sa place sous les coups du fils. On est restés là-bas pendant environ trois ans jusqu'à qu'il dépasse les limites. C'était un soir et il était rentré tard. En rentrant, il avait fait du bruit ce qui avait alerté ma petite sœur qui s'était ensuite levée. Elle l'avait rejoint pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais il se mit à la frapper. Il avait osé poser sa main sur elle. En descendant, la voyant au sol, j'ai couru la rejoindre et je l'ai trainé dans sa chambre sous les cris de l'homme saoul. Le lendemain, j'ai pris la décision de fuir et une fois de plus, on s'est retrouvé à la rue. J'ai enchainé des petits boulots pour nous nourrir mais on dormait dans les petites ruelles. C'est là où ma petite sœur a fini par rencontrer Sarukui qui la prit sous son aile et moi, j'ai atterri sur ton navire. »

Un long silence s'installa suite à son récit.

« Sarukui, c'est… ? »

« Le mari idéal pour ma petite sœur. »

Bokuto hocha la tête et le silence se réinstalla. Le commandant finit par porter le goulot de la bouteille d'alcool à ses lèvres et but de longues gorgées. Il décolla alors ses lèvres du verre et prit la parole.

« A moi de te raconter mes démons. »

Akaashi fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'il avait bien compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose lors d'un voyage.

« Je t'ai déjà raconté mon heu…parcour. Mais je t'en ai caché toute une partie. J'étais fiancé. J'avais rencontré une jeune fille merveilleuse. Elle était pour moi la plus belle princesse au monde. Douce, aimante, fragile, j'avais toujours le sentiment de devoir la protéger de tout et cela me rendait si fier… » Il marqua alors une longue pause. « Elle te ressemblait beaucoup. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux noirs, la même finesse. On étaient parfaits. Tout était parfait. Elle m'avait même annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant. Mon enfant. Pendant sa grossesse, je suis parti pendant cinq mois et je suis revenu peu avant son accouchement. Ce voyage avait été une catastrophe. On a eu une épidémie sur le navire. La fièvre jaune. Elle a décimé un tiers de l'équipage et l'on se sentait tous très faibles. Lorsqu'on est arrivé à Portsmouth, je n'avais qu'une envie. Je voulais la voir, je voulais m'enfuir de ce navire malade. Kuroo m'avait dit de ne pas y aller mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. J'y suis allé. Je suis arrivé et le médecin venait de m'annoncer la naissance de mon fils. J'étais fou de joie. » Les larmes montèrent alors aux yeux de Bokuto et ce dernier marqua une légère pause. « Tellement fou. Tellement fou que je suis allé la voir. J'ai embrassé ma femme, mon fils. Et Deux jours après, la fièvre jaune me les avait volée. »

Akaashi déglutina en voyant les larmes s'agglutiner dans les yeux du commandant. Les larmes dépassèrent alors la barrière de ses paupières et dévalèrent les joues de Bokuto. Akaashi se pencha en avant et passa ses bras autour du plus âgé. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bokuto et sentit ce dernier passer ses bras à son tour autour de lui. Le noiraud poussa alors Bokuto sur le canapé et l'enlaça. Les deux hommes finirent par plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

 _Alors ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Je m'excuse pour le retard et l'absence de chapitres._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_


	14. Chapter 14

Les jours s'enchainèrent lentement et Akaashi souriait de plus en plus. Bokuto se rapprochait de jour en jour de lui et ils discutaient régulièrement ensemble. Leur nouvelle habitude était de se retrouver la nuit tombée à l'arrière du navire, coupés du pont, dans leur propre bulle. Ils passaient leur soirée à discuter et à se plonger dans la contemplation de l'océan.

Akaashi se tenait maintenant sur le pont, une brosse à la main et se dégourdissait les jambes. Passer son après-midi à frotter le bois du pont ne rentrait décidément pas dans ses activités préférées. Une voix le tira cependant de ses pensées.

« Alors, ça va ? On rêvasse ? »

Le noiraud se retourna et trouva Tendou qui lui adressait un grand sourire.

« Je suis un peu fatigué. »

« Hahaha ! Nous le sommes tous ! » Rigola-t-il.

Les deux hommes se remirent alors à leur tâche en sentant le regard noir de Kuroo sur leurs dos. Ils frottèrent le pont durant une grande partie de l'après-midi. Kuroo finit par les laisser partir. Akaashi se releva et étira ses muscles endoloris. Il remarqua alors Tendou qui se penchait au-dessus du bastingage. Se rapprochant de lui, il demanda à ce dernier.

« Ça va ? »

Tendou se tourna alors vers le noiraud et lui lança un regard amusé.

« Je pensais juste à cette vie que l'on mène tous les deux. »

« Oh ! Le sens de la vie ? » Demanda Akaashi en haussant un sourcil.

Tendou s'accouda au bastingage et ricana.

« Non mais c'est vrai ! Quel homme accepte de partir dans l'inconnu pour travailler comme une bête en n'étant même pas sûr de survivre. »

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes et Akaashi finit par reprendre la parole.

« Présenté comme ça, c'est sûr que ça ne fait pas du tout rêver mais chaque jour se ressemble tout en étant toujours différent. Tu regrettes ? »

« Il y a des jours oui, il y a des jours non. »

« Pareil. » Fit le noiraud en hochant de la tête.

« C'est n'est pas comme ça je me m'imaginais il y a quelques années. » Marmonna Tendou.

« Et comment tu t'imaginais ? »

« Je me voyais plus en petit insolent qui ferait tout pour nuire à ses parents. Notre relation a toujours été houleuse car je ne rentrais pas dans leurs critères de fils parfait. Et toi ? »

« Moi, je ne m'imaginais pas. J'ai vécu quelques années dans la rue sans rien. Je n'avais pas vraiment ce genre de questions dans la tête. » Ricana-t-il.

« Tu avais bien un rêve, non ? »

« Je voulais être riche, sauver ma sœur de la pauvreté et peut-être avoir une famille. C'est assez commun je trouve. »

« C'est vrai, beaucoup de personnes s'imaginent le succès d'une vie avec une famille et un domaine. Moi, j'ai toujours voulu trouver une petite femme qui m'attendrait tous les soirs au même endroit. Je ne veux pas d'or ni d'argent ni de grandes maisons, je veux juste un tout petit lieu où je me sentirais réellement comme chez moi. »

« Tu cherches juste un foyer avec de l'amour. »

« Sûrement. » Répondit Tendou. Un silence apaisant s'installa entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire vicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du plus grand. Il se pencha alors vers Akaashi et lui demanda.

« Et toi, côté amour ? »

Les joues du noiraud prirent une légère teinte rosé et ce dernier se tourna vers Tendou.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ahhhh ! Je sais très bien que tu sais ce que je sais ! »

« Que tu quoi ? » Demanda Akaashi en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je sais pour toi et Bokuto. »

Le visage du noiraud rougit alors intégralement et il demanda nerveusement.

« Je… Comment tu sais ? »

« Je sais tout ! » S'exclama joyeusement Tendou. Il se calma cependant sous le regard noir du plus jeune et marmonna. « Je vous ai vu d'en haut de la vigile un soir. »

« Ah. »

Le plus âgé donna alors un coup de coude à son camarade et lui offrit un immense sourire.

« Ça va être notre secret ! »

Le noiraud souffla bruyamment en se détournant. Le plus âgé le suivit néanmoins et les deux finirent par se balader à travers le navire sans but précis.

Après le diner, Akaashi et Tendou se dirigèrent vers le dortoir collectif. De nombreux hamacs étaient déjà occupés mais l'agitation globale empêchait sûrement tout repos. Le noiraud se sépara de Tendou et se dirigea alors vers sa couche.

« Bah alors, on préfère se faire culbuter comme un animal ? »

Akaashi se figea.

Son sang se glaça.

Il fit volte-face et devant lui se tenait Daishou. Ce dernier lui souriait méchamment et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Un frisson dévala le dos d'Akaashi et il répondit avec le plus d'assurance possible.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Arrête, tu m'as très bien compris. » Ricana le plus âgé. « Avec ton petit air de gamin paumé, t'en profites hein ? »

Les yeux d'Akaashi s'écarquillèrent et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta sur l'arrogant et balança son poing sur son visage, aveuglé par la rage. Comment pouvait-il insinuer ça ! Son poing rencontra la joue du Daishou et l'adrénaline envahit tout le corps du noiraud. Daishou tomba au sol et Akaashi voulut se jeter sur lui. Il fut cependant retenu par Tendou qui était revenu en voyant la tension monter entre les deux marins.

« Wah ! Il se passe quoi là ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Akaashi ne lui répondit pas et garda son regard planté sur celui de son adversaire. La rage battait encore dans ses veines. Ushijima se précipita pour relever Daishou en foudroyant le noiraud du regard. Tendou sentit la tension doubler quand Akaashi et Ushijima se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Il empoigna fortement le bras du noiraud et le traina dehors. Il le traina vers le pont et croisa Sugawara et Daishi.

« On prend le premier tour de garde. »

Les deux hommes les fixèrent avec étonnement mais ne cherchèrent pas à savoir, acceptant avec joie la délivrance d'une tâche. Quand ils sortirent à l'air libre, Tendou finit par trainer le plus jeune vers la proue et le retourna. En le fiant droit dans les yeux, il commença à le sermonner.

« Akaashi ! Il s'est passé quoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir de tes gonds comme ça ! »

Akaashi resta silencieux un instant, serrant les poings.

« Il crachait son venin sur quoi ? » Demanda Tendou.

« Bokuto et moi. »

Tendou resta silencieux quelques instants et finit par enlacer le noiraud. Il s'appliqua à faire des mouvements en cercle sur son dos pour le détendre et poussa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je le sais. Daishou est une vraie langue de vipère quand il n'aime pas quelqu'un. Il est proche d'Ushijima et partage surement son mépris. Mais il ne faut pas que tu lui montres que cela te touche trop. »

Akaashi finit par hocher légèrement de la tête mais resta dans l'étreinte rassurante de son ami. Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment comme ça, profitant juste du calme autour d'eux. Ils finirent éventuellement par se lâcher.

« Merci. » Murmura doucement Akaashi.

Tendou se tourna et lui adressa un grand sourire. Les deux hommes commencèrent alors à marcher et débuter le premier tour de garde.

Kuroo bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La journée avait été bien fatigante. Ils avaient découvert une petite faille dans la coque et cela prendrait encore une matinée à être complétement réparer. Il posa avec lassitude ses mains sur la barre, seul. Bokuto se reposait dans sa cabine et le pont était silencieux. Il vérifia alors rapidement sur le compas le cap et se redressa à nouveau. Ils filaient droit vers la Jamaïque. Son attention fut alors attirée par deux silhouettes qui sortait sur le pont. Kuroo plissa des yeux pour distinguer les deux individus. A force de plisser les yeux, il finit par reconnaitre la chevelure éclatante de Tendou. Il se concentra alors sur la deuxième personne mais sans succès, il était trop loin d'eux. Il poussa un petit soupir, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était encore passé ? Devra-t-il encore aller faire la police avec Aone ? Il vit alors les deux silhouettes s'enlacer et un sourire étira ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents. Voilà l'une des raisons pourquoi il aimait prendre le relève la nuit. C'était l'un des meilleurs moyens pour être au courant des derniers ragots. Oui, il était le second du navire et oui, il aimait les ragots comme les vieux qui trainaient dans les bars ! Et alors ? Il continua de scruter la scène, se demandant qui était l'autre. Ushijima ? Non, la silhouette est bien trop fine. Daishou ? Non, Daishou est plus grand. Terushima ? Non, trop peu proche de Tendou. Qui ça pouvait bien être ?

Il vit alors les silhouettes se détacher et l'inconnu était de profil. Parfait ! Kuroo empoigna le plus silencieusement possible la longue-vue et regarda à travers cette dernière. Sa vision se balada d'abord sur le pont et lorsqu'il atteint l'avant, il se figea. Le petit noiraud ! Et merde ! Cela allait encore créer des problèmes. Malgré l'obscurité, il crut distinguer sur le visage du plus jeune une grimace de tristesse. Kuroo serra les dents et grommela dans sa barbe.

Les heures s'écoulèrent alors lentement et Kuroo maintint le cap jusqu'à la relève. Il se dirigea enfin vers son lit adoré et bailla une dernière fois . Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, se déchaussa rapidement, retira sa chemise et se laissa tomber de fatigue sur son lit. Dès que sa tête heurta l'oreiller, il sombra dans un sommeil profond sans rêves.

Kuroo grommela. Des coups retentirent à nouveau à sa porte. Il ouvrit en grimaçant ses yeux et se leva doucement. Il peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts mais en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte, il se décida à se lever. Posant ses pieds au sol, il se dirigea d'une démarche fatiguée vers la porte. Il ouvrit alors la porte et fut submergé par la tempête qu'était son meilleur ami.

« Kuroo ! Kuroo ! Hanamaki a confirmé qu'on arrivait dans une semaine ! » S'extasia Bokuto.

Le commandant entra et ne prit garde de l'état de son ami, s'extasiant sur la nouvelle en sautillant dans toute la cabine. Kuroo passa une main dans ses cheveux et plissa des yeux. Bokuto avait le talent de retirer toutes traces de sommeil chez lui. Soudain, la scène qu'il avait vu durant la soirée lui revint à l'esprit et il se pinça les lèvres. Il préférait être honnête avec son meilleur ami sur ce qu'il avait surpris. De toute façon, ce n'était sûrement qu'une petite amourette.

« J'étais sur le pont toute la nuit et j'ai vu ton petit protégé câliner Tendou. » Annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Kuroo fronça alors les sourcils en voyant le visage de son ami blêmir. Un voile de tristesse passa sur les yeux du commandant et il baissa la tête. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes et Kuroo se sentit bête sur l'instant. Il aurait peut-être dû l'annoncer de manière plus douce. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire un quelconque geste, Bokuto se détourna et sortit, gardant la tête baissée. Kuroo resta quelques instants immobile, fixant le dos de son ami. Lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue, le noiraud sortit de sa torpeur et souffla bruyamment. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers ses affaires. Il enfila rapidement une autre chemise et se glissa dans ses épaisses bottes. Il sortit alors de sa cabine et monta sur le pont en passant rapidement prendre un peu de pain dans la cuisine. Arrivé à l'air libre, il monta les quelques marches et s'avança vers Bokuto qui tenait la barre. Il semblait perdu, le regard fixé sur un point à l'horizon que seul lui voyait. Il resta à ses côtés sans parler, lui témoignant de sa présence par un simple effleurement de l'épaule. Après quelques temps, Akaashi finit par sortir des entrailles du navire et ce dernier se tourna vers les deux hommes. Il adressa alors un petit sourire au commandant qui ne le lui rendit pas. Les sourcils du plus jeune se froncèrent légèrement devant l'air impassible du commandant. Bokuto détourna les yeux e fixa l'océan devant eux. Le petit noiraud se figea un instant avant de se faire entrainer par Hanamaki qui le tira par le bras pour le faire avancer. Le petit échange n'avait été remarqué par personne à part Kuroo.

La journée s'écoula doucement. Chaque homme accomplissait ses tâches et le Storm voguait paisiblement vers sa destination. Le seul nuage à l'horizon était l'humeur exécrable du commandant, et Kuroo en souffrait le plus. Qu'importe les petites blagues d'Hanamaki et de Matsukawa, les grimaces de Tendou et les petites attentions de Sugawara, Bokuto ne se déridait pas. Le soir, Kuroo descendit aux cuisines seul, Bokuto n'avait apparemment pas faim. Le second n'y croyait pas un mot, il connaissait son ami. Il ne voulait juste pas croiser le petit noiraud. « Tiens, quand on parle du loup » pensa-t-il. Akaashi se tenait devant lui avec un air préoccupé peint sur le visage. Kuroo prit la parole en premier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide en haussant les sourcils.

« Il y a un problème avec Bokuto ? »

« Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ? » Questionna le second, un sourire vicieux étirait ses lèvres.

« Je… Il m'évite…. »

« Ah. Oui, j'ai aussi remarqué. » Kuroo marqua alors une légère pause. « Peut-être que le problème ne vient pas de lui mais de toi. »

Kuroo vit alors le petit se figer et déglutiner avec peine. Il commença alors à se triturer les doigts. Il voulut alors prendre la parole mais Kuroo le coupa rapidement.

« Je ne suis pas un pigeon voyageur. Règle donc tes problèmes comme un homme. »

Il le dépassa alors et se dirigea vers les fourneaux, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

Akaashi resta bloqué quelques instants à sa place. Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû ?Le Second avait semé le doute dans sa tête. Bokuto l'évitait car il l'avait vexé ? Blessé ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Akaashi porta par reflexe ses doigts à sa bouche et se rongea les ongles. Un goût salé envahit alors son palais et il retira rapidement ses doigts de sa bouche. Il se décida alors de régler le problème le plus rapidement possible. Akaashi se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la cabine de Bokuto. Cependant, arrivé devant cette dernière, tout son courage s'était envolé, laissant place à une inquiétude qui broyait vicieusement ses boyaux. Il rassembla les dernières brides de courage en lui et frappa quelques coups rapides sur la porte en bois. Il attendit alors quelques secondes jusqu'à que la porte s'ouvrit sur le commandant. Bokuto le fixa alors d'un air étonné et voulut refermer la porte. Akaashi s'étonna lui-même mais une vague d'adrénaline poussa son pied à bloquer la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'exclama le noiraud. « Tu m'ignores totalement et maintenant, tu veux me fermer la porte au nez ! »

Akaashi ne comprenait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Un frisson dévala soudainement le dos du plus jeune. Le regard de Bokuto s'était assombrit et il semblait profondément en colère. Le commandant l'attrapa alors par le col et le balança dans la cabine. Il claqua alors la porte et se retourna vers Akaashi.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » Murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Non ! Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ? » Répondit le noiraud.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Pour t'amuser ? Tu t'ennuyais, c'est ça ? » Cria Bokuto.

Akaashi fit un pas en arrière. Il ne comprenait pas la colère qui agitait le plus âgé. Bokuto ne lui avait semblé jamais si menaçant qu'à l'instant. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Bokuto fit alors un pas vers lui et Akaashi recula instinctivement à nouveau. Bokuto sembla cependant remarquer ce mouvement de recul et sa mâchoire se tendit. Il avança alors jusqu'au noiraud et le plaqua violement contre le mur derrière ce dernier. Les lèvres du commandant se posèrent alors brutalement sur celles du plus petit. Le souffle d'Akaashi se bloqua. Non ! C'était impossible ! son cœur s'emballa et la panique s'écoula en un instant dans tout son corps. Son sang pulsait dans ses tempes et tous ses membres étaient agités de violents tremblements. Bokuto empoigna fermement de ses mains la chemise du noiraud et le maintint contre le mur. Akaashi paniqua et des souvenirs qu'il avait enfouit le plus profond possible refirent en un instant à nouveau surface. Il commença à se débattre et le repousser, essayant de retirer les lèvres agressives du plus âgé mais sans succès. Bokuto bloqua alors les mains d'Akaashi au-dessus de sa tête. Son sang se glaça quand il sentit l'une de ses mains se faufiler sous sa chemise. La main était froide sur sa peau bouillante et il sentait les ongles de Bokuto sur son épiderme. Comme un fou, il se mit à se débattre et réussit à se soustraire de la poigne de Bokuto. Il repoussa le plus fortement possible le commandant. Bokuto trébucha légèrement mais finit par retrouver son équilibre. Bokuto se figea alors à son tour et fixa le noiraud avec de gros yeux. La réalité sembla soudainement lui tomber dessus. De profonds remords firent leur apparition dans ses yeux. Malheureusement, le plus jeune ne le remarqua et profita de l'instant de flottement du plus grand pour courir hors de la cabine. Le mouvement du noiraud réveilla Bokuto qui s'élança tout de suite à sa poursuite. Le commandant réussit à agripper le poignet d'Akaashi et le retint.

Ce dernier se retourna, effrayé. Les deux hommes se fixèrent alors dans le blanc des yeux, seul leurs souffles saccadés se faisaient entendre. Bokuto lâcha très délicatement le poignet du plus jeune en ne le voyant pas esquisser de gestes pour s'enfuir.

« Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas… Ce qui m'est passé par la tête. » Murmura doucement Bokuto.

Il leva alors la main et son cœur se serra en voyant le noiraud reculer son visage. Bokuto posa finalement délicatement sa main sur la joue du plus jeune et commença de doux mouvements circulaires du pouce. Aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant un long moment. Le silence n'était pas pesant mais plutôt reposant. Ils continuèrent à se fixer et Bokuto sentit le noiraud se détendre sous ses petites attentions.

Akaashi était perdu. Il avait réellement eu peur devant le comportement violent de son ainé. Mais maintenant, son cœur battait tout aussi rapidement mais c'était agréable. Ce n'était pas de la peur qui coulait dans ses veines et tordait son ventre mais plutôt une douce chaleur.

« Il y a quelque chose entre Tendou et toi ? » Murmura Bokuto en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tendou est devenu mon ami sur ce navire. » Murmura-t-il à son tour.

Bokuto soupira bruyamment et son souffle se répercuta sur les lèvres du noiraud. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Akaashi. Une crise de jalousie ? Le commandant avait fait une crise de jalousie ? Il s'humecta les lèvres et surprit le regard du plus âgé sur ces dernières. Akaashi posa alors l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du plus grand et joua avec la pointe de ses cheveux. Il exerça une légère pression sur la nuque de Bokuto, le faisant se pencher vers lui. Akaashi leva alors son visage et cueilli avec tendresse les croissants de chair de son ainé. Ce dernier répondit après quelques instants à son baiser. Leur échange était doux et lent. L'épisode d'avant avait été effacé de leurs mémoires et ils n'étaient plus que concentrés sur le moment présent. Leurs corps s'embrasèrent et Akaashi ferma les yeux. Bokuto agrippa alors à son tour le haut du plus jeune et accentua le baiser. Se frottant l'un à l'autre sans la moindre pudeur, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre l'haleine. Ils finirent alors par se détacher l'un de l'autre, la respiration saccadée.

Bokuto passa une de ses mains dans les boucles de jais du plus jeune et souffla doucement à son oreille.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir… »


	15. Chapter 15

« Alors maintenant, tu es en colère contre qui ? Contre celui qui a fait fuir ta belle de tes bras ? »

Les joues de Bokuto s'enflammèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises ! »

« Bah, maintenant, tu es en colère contre Tendou ? »

« Mais non, je suis en colère contre personne. Il y a juste eu un petit malentendu. »

« Un petit malentendu… » Marmonna Kuroo en se replongeant dans son assiette.

Les deux hommes dînaient ensemble dans un calme reposant, plongé chacun dans leurs pensées. Cependant, ils furent tirés de leur méditation par Nishinoya qui se posa à leur table.

« Alors Commandant, on arrive quand ? »

Bokuto releva les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Sois donc un peu patient, on arrive dans trois nuits. »

Akaashi papillonna des yeux. Son corps était secoué dans tous les sens et on l'appelait. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Tendou penché sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux devant la proximité de leurs visages mais Tendou ne s'en formalisa pas du tout.

« On arrive ! Terre en vue ! »

Tendou disparu alors et le noiraud se retrouva seul dans son hamac. Encore prisonnier des dernières bribes de son sommeil réparateur, l'information prit un long moment jusqu'à que le noiraud réagisse. Terre en vue ! On est arrivé.

Comme frappé par la foudre, Akaashi entreprit de sortir immédiatement hors de son hamac. Dans sa soudaine agitation, il s'emmêla dans sa maigre couverture et tomba au sol. Un faible gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres mais il ne se préoccupa pas des plaintes de ses genoux. Il enfila à toute vitesse ses chaussures et se releva en boutonnant sa chemise. Il se précipita vers les marches et se dépêcha de les grimper.

Arrivé à l'air frais, une vague de joie et de stupéfaction le traversa. Le navire était en liesse. Tous les hommes avaient d'immenses sourires collés aux lèvres et tous irradiaient de bonne humeur. Akaashi se précipita alors vers le bastingage et se pencha vers l'avant. Il resta bouche bée devant ce que lui offrait la nature. Le soleil se levait doucement et une grande île se dressait devant eux. L'air était chaud sans être étouffant grâce à la brise marine et l'eau était limpide. Des palmiers s'élevaient à côté des nombreux mâts des navires à l'ancre dans la baie. La voix de Bokuto s'éleva alors à travers le pont.

« NOUS AVONS ATTEINT NOTRE DESTINATION ! MAINTENANT, ON VA JETER L'ANCRE ! TOUT LE MONDE À SON POSTE ! »

Suite à l'ordre du commandant, tout l'équipage se mit en mouvement et s'attela à ses tâches. Le grand navire entra doucement dans la baie.

Akaashi se retrouva devant la lourde chaine de l'écran. À ses côtés se trouvait Tendou, un large sourire collé aux lèvres. Plusieurs membres de l'équipage étaient avec eux et ils s'activaient à faire descendre l'ancre. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, tous se retrouvèrent sur le pont. Bokuto se trouvait devant eux et les regardait fièrement.

« Après six semaines de traversée, l'ancre est en bas et nous sommes arrivés. Nous resterons ici pendant deux semaines. Durant ces deux semaines de repos, vous serez libres de faire ce que vous voulez. »

« On peut découcher papa ? » S'écria un membre de l'équipage, faisant rire la joyeuse troupe.

« Vous pouvez sauter qui vous voulez ! »

Des exclamations s'élevèrent et des sourires étaient dessinés sur chaque bouches.

« Vous êtes libres ! Je veux juste aucun problème ! » S'exclama Bokuto en rigolant.

Akaashi sentit son cœur battre à toute allure et il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son éclatant sourire. Il passa son regard sur tous les membres de l'équipage. Ses hommes qu'il avait appris à connaitre sur ce navire. Ses camarades. Son regard tomba sur Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya, Daishou. Tous sans exception souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Son regard continua et se posa sur Ushijima. Un sourire sincère ornait aussi ses lèvres. Il avait sûrement senti le regard du noiraud sur lui car le grand brun tourna la tête vers lui. Pour la première fois, Akaashi ne sentit aucune agressivité ou rancœur dans son regard, juste un regard pétillant de joie et d'allégresse. Ushijima lui sourit alors et le noiraud lui rendit son sourire. Son regard passa alors sur Le second du navire. Kuroo se tenait non loin du commandant et souriait aussi sincèrement, il n'y avait, dans ses yeux, aucune trace de malice. Il se tenait fier, le torse bombé et regardait avec une admiration immense son meilleur ami. Bokuto se tenait en haut, derrière la barre. Il avait mis sur sa tête un grand chapeau bleu roi et portait une belle chemise avec des coutures en or. Son visage était lumineux. Ses yeux et son sourire semblaient n'avoir jamais été si grands. Son sourire dévoilait toutes ses dents et ses joues étaient arrondies de joie.

Akaashi se reconcentra sur son voisin. Tendou venait de poser sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Ce dernier avait lui aussi un immense sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il riait joyeusement et sa bonne humeur contagieuse poussa le noiraud à s'esclaffer à son tour .

« Viens ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! »

Akaashi fronça les sourcils. Se dépêcher ? Son ami répondit à sa question muette en lui montrant du doigt le gros coffre aux pieds du commandant et de son second. Tendou agrippa le poignet du noiraud et ils se rapprochèrent de ces derniers. Tout l'équipage s'agglutina alors autour des deux figures d'autorité et une certaine impatience se faisait ressentir.

« C'est quoi le truc ? » Demanda Akaashi en fronçant des sourcils.

« Voyons, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait sur l'île avec pas un sous en poche ? »

Akaashi écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais ! L'argent doit revenir à ma sœur ! »

Tendou se mit alors à ricaner devant l'air effrayé du noiraud.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ta sœur a reçu ton argent mais ça, c'est juste une paye supplémentaire pour que l'on puisse s'amuser un peu ! »

« Et d'où sort cet argent ? »

« Je ne vais quand même pas devoir t'expliquer d'où provient l'argent du navire ? » Souffla Tendou en ricanant. « Tu sais quoi ! Tu demanderas à ton cher Commandant de t'expliquer, je suis sûr qu'il te répondra avec plaisir ! »

Devant l'air sceptique du noiraud, Tendou passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui offrit un large sourire.

« Arrête de froncer les sourcils, tu vas rester bloquer avec cette sale gueule ! » Ricana-t-il

Akaashi lui frappa gentiment le bras et se dégagea. Les deux hommes s'empressèrent de se diriger vers le commandant et son second. Quand leur tour arriva, Tendou tendit les mains et le noiraud l'imita rapidement. Kuroo plongea alors sa main dans une besace et sortit plusieurs pièces d'or. Il donna alors une part égale aux deux hommes et les poussa pour servir les prochains. Tendou se dirigea tout de suite vers le bastingage et se pencha par-dessus. Akaashi voulut le suivre mais une main bloqua soudainement son poignet. Il fit alors volte-face et ses yeux se plongèrent dans les orbes dorés du commandant. Le noiraud sentit ses joues chauffer devant la proximité entre leurs visages mais tout se passa très rapidement. Bokuto se pencha et murmura à son oreille. « Retrouve-moi à la plage de la crique. » Il le lâcha et fit demi-tour. L'échange avait été si bref que personne ne les avait remarqué. Akaashi posa alors à nouveau son intention sur Tendou et se dirigea vers lui. Ce dernier lui fit alors signe de se dépêcher. Le noiraud se pressa et se pencha à son tour au-dessous du bastingage. Une barque se balançait au rythme des mouvements des hommes qui s'agitaient dedans. Akaashi remarqua alors une corde et vit Tendou enjamber le bois.

« On descend ? »

« Oui, le navire est trop profond pour ses eaux, on le laisse à l'ancre. »

« Mais tout le monde va à terre ? »

« Non, une personne reste et on se relayera. »

Akaashi leva un sourcil et demanda.

« Ce n'est pas un peu risqué d'abandonner le navire comme ça ? »

« Le navire est trop massif pour que quelqu'un puisse le voler. Il faut un équipage pour réveiller la bête. »

« Ah, ok. »

« Tu viens ? »

Akaashi observa alors Tendou s'agripper de ses deux mains à la corde et se laisser doucement glisser jusqu'au canot. Il releva à son arrivée les yeux vers le noiraud et lui cria.

« Quand tu descends, essaye de faire des pauses quand tu t'agrippes à la corde. Sinon, tu vas t'arracher la peau des mains ! »

Akaashi enjamba prudemment le bastingage et se positionna autour de la corde. Il croisa ses jambes et posa doucement ses doigts autour de la corde. Il se laissa alors glisser le long de cette dernière. Il comprit rapidement l'avertissement de Tendou au sujet des pauses. Qu'est-ce que ça brûlait ! Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres en sentant la chaleur de sa peau. Il tenta de s'arrêter mais son poids l'entraina et il atterrit violemment dans la barque en bois, la faisant tanguer. Tendou lui tira le bras et le fit s'asseoir sur un banc du canot.

« Je t'avais dit d'y aller doucement. »

Akaashi releva les yeux vers son ami et déplia lentement ses doigts. Ils étaient rouges et brûlés. Tendou s'empara de ses deux mains et les plongea dans l'océan. Akaashi laissa échapper un petit gémissement et de petites larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. L'eau glaça ses doigts brûlants et Tendou tira encore plus sur ses mains. La tête d'Akaashi rencontra alors le torse de Tendou. Il lui frotta les mains sous l'eau et le noiraud retint ses larmes. C'était trop douloureux ! Pourquoi lui frottait-il ses doigts ! Il entendit alors une voix derrière eux leur ordonner de ramer. Les hommes se mirent alors à ramer vers la plage et Akaashi se mordit les lèvres. Le courant de l'eau lui arrachait de petits gémissements de douleurs. Tendou continua de frotter ses doigts et Akaashi sentit doucement la douleur s'atténuer. Il releva doucement le visage vers son ami. Ce dernier lâcha l'une de ses mains et se replaça correctement. Akaashi murmura alors:

« Merci. »

« Le contact avec l'eau froide et salée est douloureux au début mais après ça calme la douleur. »

Akaashi retira doucement ses mains. Elles étaient toujours encore rouges mais la douleur avait diminué. Il remercia silencieusement Tendou et celui-ci se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura. « Sèche tes larmes. » Le noiraud s'empressa de s'exécuter et son regard dériva vers l'eau juste à côté de lui. L'eau était translucide et il pouvait distinguer le sable décoré des motifs des vagues. Il remonta la tête et resta stupéfait devant la beauté du lieu.

Une plage au sable clair émergeait derrière l'étendue bleue. Des grands palmiers s'élevaient tout autour et sous ces derniers se trouvaient de petites maisons en bois. Les habitations s'étendaient jusqu'à disparaitre entre les arbres. L'air était chaud et portait une odeur marine. Plus l'embarcation s'approchait du rivage, plus de nouveaux bruits que le jeune homme avait oublié se firent entendre. Le bruit d'arbres secoués par le vent, le chant des oiseaux, les rues débordant de foule..

Le canot finit par atteindre la plage et les hommes descendirent. Akaashi se dépêcha de sortir du mieux qu'il pût sans user de ses mains. Il plongea ses pieds dans l'eau et les posa dans le sable fin. Quelle sensation ! Il ne put s'empêcher de rester bloqué et bougea ses orteils. Tendou finit par le sortir de sa rêverie en l'appelant. Il releva les yeux et vit que tous étaient déjà sorti et que l'embarcation était sur la plage. Tendou lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il vienne et il s'empressa de le rejoindre.

« Ça nous fait tous ça mais si tu continues à naviguer tu t'y habitueras ! » Ricana Tendou en souriant.

« De quoi ? Redécouvrir la terre ferme ? »

« Bien sûr, autant de temps en mer te fait oublier pas mal de chose, notamment les plaisirs charnels ! » S'exclama-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Akaashi se sentit alors rougir et personne ne le loupa autour de lui. Hanamaki et Matsukawa sautèrent alors sur lui avec de grands sourires.

« Bah mon chou ! Pourquoi tu rougis ? » Ricana Hanamaki.

« Tu es encore un petit garçon innocent ? » Le questionna Matsukawa avec un sourire vicieux.

« Il faut pas avoir honte de n'avoir jamais fait hurler quelqu'un ton prénom ! »

« Sur cette île, tu vas faire tes premières expériences… »

« Arrêtez de l'embêter bande de gamins ! »

Akaashi se détacha de la poigne des deux hommes et se retourna vers son sauveur.

Kuroo se tenait devant eux avec un air sévère peint sur le visage. Il fit alors signe aux hommes de se regrouper autour de lui. Il laissa son regard perçant passer sur chacun de ses hommes et Akaashi sentit un frisson courir le long de son dos quand le second le fixa rapidement. Il prit alors la parole.

« Très bien, nous sommes tous arrivés ici et se fut long et éreintant. Bokuto et moi sommes soulagés de vous voir ici car vous étiez sous notre responsabilité sur le navire. Cependant, j'espère que l'on s'est bien fait comprendre. Bokuto le fait comme d'habitude de manière trop gentille mais moi, je suis bien là pour ça. Pour vous rappeler que vous faites partie de notre équipage. Cela implique que vos actes et décisions ont une répercussion sur l'ensemble des navires. Je vous demande donc de vous comporter comme des hommes responsables et de ne pas faire de bêtises. »

« Oui papa ! » S'exclama Hanamaki.

« On sera très sages ! » Ajouta Matsukawa.

« On n'embêtera personne et on fera pas trop de bêtises ! » Rigola joyeusement Tendou.

Hanamaki et Matsukawa partirent dans un fou rire en répétant sans cesse « Pas trop, pas trop ! ». Kuroo leur jeta un regard sombre et ils se turent. Le second se passa alors une main dans les cheveux et poussa un long soupir. Cela semblait être le signe de sa lassitude devant cette bande d'enfants hyperactifs. Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus avant qu'Hanamaki et Matsukawa partent en trottinant joyeusement vers l'intérieur de l'île. Akaashi ne put rester admirer la plage. Il se fit agripper le poignet par Tendou qui se mit alors à son tour à s'élancer vers les habitations. Akaashi se faisant tirer, s'exclama:

« Hé ! Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Dépêche-toi, on va visiter le port, c'est génial ! » Répondit-il en continuant à courir.

Les deux hommes traversèrent alors en courant dans un petit village fait de petites maisons en bois. Akaashi restait bouche bée devant cet île. La plage était magnifique et les habitations si différentes sans parler de la faune alentour et de la température ambiante. Les maisons étaient plus petites et parfois construites en hauteur. Tout ressemblait à ces dessins des explorateurs qui revenaient des îles tropicales. Toutes ces terres extraordinaires dont il avait rêvé tant de fois. Akaashi était fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait. Les fruits, les fleurs, les arbres, les habitants et leurs vêtements. Tendou continuait à le tirer et ils traversèrent le village. Ils marchèrent alors dans une forêt dense où le bruit des animaux était assourdissant. De nombreuses odeurs y flottaient et le noiraud se laissait guider, les yeux grands ouverts.

Les deux hommes finirent par quitter la forêt et Tendou traina le noiraud à travers de grands champs où travaillaient des hommes. Akaashi continua de fixer tout à quoi son regard restait accroché.

« Ce sont des plantations de cannes à sucre. » Dit alors Tendou en désignant les champs autour d'eux. C'étaient de hautes plantes vertes avec de longues feuilles.

Akaashi vit alors derrière le champ de nombreuses maisons.

« On a atteint le port. »

Les deux hommes se hâtèrent de traverser le champ et se glissèrent entre deux maisons. Ils serpentèrent alors entre les petites habitations de bois. Certaines semblaient cependant plus grandes et faites de fondations en pierres. On retrouvait le style des grandes maisons appartenant à la haute bourgeoisie anglaise. Ils finirent par atteindre une grande rue où se pressaient les gens, remplit de petits commerçants. Akaashi ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Cette agitation lui avait manquée. Les gens se bousculaient, essayant d'acheter ou de vendre au meilleur prix. De petits enfants se courraient après les uns les autres et des femmes papotaient bruyamment entre elles. Tendou avait lui aussi un grand sourire sur les lèvres et il fit signe au noiraud de le suivre. Ils descendirent alors la rue et Akaashi remarqua au loin le mât de navires.

« Le port est le centre de ce genre de village, tout s'y passe. »

Akaashi acquiesça et les deux hommes pressèrent le pas, impatient de rejoindre le centre de l'agitation.

Ils finirent par atteindre leur objectif et ils se tinrent droit en observant avec un mélange de joie et de curiosité leur destination. Le port grouillait de vie et de bruits. On voyait les marins s'agiter, les capitaines crier des ordres et les commerçants échanger pour les meilleurs prix. Les deux hommes étaient debout dans cette fourmilière humaine et ne savait plus où regarder.

« Toute ce tumulte m'avait manqué. » Murmura Akaashi.

« Ouais, ce n'est clairement pas le même en mer. » Répondit Tendou en ricanant légèrement.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à admirer l'agitation autour d'eux et le noiraud finit par demander à son compagnon.

« Il y a une crique dans le coin ? »

Tendou se tourna alors vers lui et fronça des sourcils.

« Ouais, tu suis le rivage vers le Sud de l'île. Il y en a une environ vingt minutes du port. Pourquoi ? »

« Laisses tomber, juste pour savoir. » Répondit Akaashi en souriant. « Je suis chaud pour goûter les spécialités du coin et toi ? »

Il ne fallut pas plus pour détourner l'attention de Tendou qui commença tout de suite à déblatérer un flux continu d'information. Il lui parla alors des spécialités culinaires en ventant le goût exquis des poissons et les sauces exotiques. Les deux hommes flanèrent un peu dans les rues aux alentours du port. Le noiraud découvrit les produits et créations locales. L'ambiance, la chaleur, les cris, tout le rendait euphorique. Ils finirent par croiser Hanamaki et Matsukawa qui étaient accompagnés d'Ushijima, Terushima et Daishou.

Hanamaki se jeta alors sur les deux hommes et passa ses bras autour d'eux.

« Les gars, vous êtes chaud pour aller boire un verre ? On cherchait un bon bar avec les gars. »

Tendou répondit oui avec joie et Akaashi se crispa légèrement devant la présence d'Ushijima et de Daishou. Il se fit cependant emmener sans se faire entendre et suivit le groupe dans un bar. Les sept hommes se retrouvèrent assis autour d'une table et très rapidement, des boissons alcoolisées apparurent. Ils commencèrent à joyeusement boire ensemble mais le jeune noiraud se retint et toucha très peu à son verre. Ses compagnons s'enfilèrent boissons sur boissons et oublièrent rapidement son manque de soif. L'ambiance était joyeuse et bruyante. Ils furent rejoints par Aone qui après quelques verres rigolait lui aussi à chaque blague débile du trio infernal Hanamaki, Matsukawa et Tendou. Akaashi ne se souvint pas d'avoir autant rit à gorge déployée avec d'autres hommes. Après un énième fou rire, son regard se posa par inadvertance sur la porte à battants et son cœur rata un battement. Le soleil s'était couché et il faisait nuit.

Bokuto.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ahhh ! Je m'excuse pour la très longue absence ! J'ai un peu délassé ma fic mais je vais m'y remettre et la terminer. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _J'ai remarqué que je l'ai jamais vraiment fait et je dois vous remercier pour votre soutien !_

 _J'ai relu vos commentaires et j'ai vraiment eu envie de vous donner la suite !_

 _ **O-amande-O :**_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta review et c'est un immense honneur pour moi que tu ais pensé à commenter ma fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre 16 te plaira !_

 _ **Sylnodel-Shine :**_

 _Wouah ! Merci pour ce long commentaire et ça me fait vraiment rire ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes compliments ! J'adore que mon histoire te fasse tant réagir !_

 _ **Amelayy :**_

 _Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! Elles m'ont dès le début donné envie de continuer à écrire ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la fic continue à te plaire._

Akaashi courra vers le bassin du port en bousculant les inconnus sur son chemin. Arrivé aux quais, il tourna la tête vers le Sud et s'élança. Il longea le bassin et arriva sur une longue plage. Il continua de courir et se mordit la lèvre. _Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus attention ?!_ Il espérait que Bokuto l'avait attendu ! Il força encore sur ses jambes et se mit à accélérer. Ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans le sable fin et rendait sa course pénible. Il courrait sans s'arrêter et maudit la plage qui lui semblait sans fin.

Son regard perçut alors la fin de la plage. Des roches s'élevaient et semblaient avoir été faites prisonnières par la végétation. Il se hâta d'y courir et quand il y fut, il ralentit et observa cet obstacle. Il tourna la tête et vit le début de la forêt. Il s'y engagea avec l'idée d'éviter à devoir escalader les gros rocs.

L'obscurité ambiante rendait ses pas incertains. Il devait se baisser pour passer sous les lianes ou se faufiler à travers les branches qui étaient envahies par la végétation. Il continua à avancer prudemment et finit par discerner la fin de la végétation. Après quelques pas, il finit par atteindre à nouveau l'air libre et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle que lui offrait la nature.

Devant lui se trouvait une crique illuminée par la lune. Il s'approcha doucement et observa les alentours. La crique était entourée de roches et une petite plage commençait à ses pieds. L'eau était clair et de légères perturbations floutaient le reflet blanc de la lune. Il discerna alors plusieurs rochers dans l'eau. Il vit alors l'ombre d'un homme reposant sur l'un d'eux. Akaashi laissa son regard se promener sur la plage et reconnut les habits du commandant sur le sable. Ses joues rosirent légèrement et il se décida silencieusement à se déshabiller. Il fit glisser ses habits sur le sable et marcha doucement vers l'eau. Il fit entrer son premier pied dans l'eau et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança lentement et laissa son corps se faire envelopper par l'eau chaude. Il fit de petits pas dans le sable et s'avança discrètement vers le rocher. Bokuto lui montrait son dos et se tenait au rocher. L'eau entourait son torse et ses cheveux brillaient sous les rayons de la lune. Sa tête reposait sur ses bras croisés posés sur le rocher. Akaashi s'avança doucement jusqu'à atteindre l'autre homme. Il s'arrête juste derrière lui et leva l'une de ses mains. Il effleura alors doucement de ses longs doigts les côtes de l'endormi. Bokuto sursauta et releva sa tête. Il fit volte-face et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Il murmura en se penchant vers le noiraud.

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais plus… »

Akaashi répondit à son sourire et s'avança encore. Plus que quelques centimètres séparaient les deux hommes.

« Je n'avais pas vu la lune se lever. » Murmura le noiraud en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Bokuto leva alors l'une de ses mains et caressa l'une des joues du noiraud. Akaashi sentit un frisson descendre de sa nuque vers ses reins sous la douce caresse du plus grand. Bokuto finit par passer sa main dans la nuque du noiraud et commença à jouer de ses grandes mains avec les cheveux du plus jeune. Akaashi sentait le souffle de Bokuto sur ses lèvres et son odeur l'entourait. Le commandant se rapprocha alors de lui les yeux à moitié fermé et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, provoquant une décharge d'électricité au plus jeune. Bokuto posa alors l'une de ses mains sur la joue de son vis-à-vis et le baiser devint plus profond. Akaashi posa ses mains sur le torse de Bokuto et ce dernier empoigna sa nuque. De son autre main, il glissa sur la peau du dos du noiraud jusqu'à atteindre la chute de ses reins. Bokuto empoigna alors ses fesses et Akaashi laissa un soupir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent cependant à bout de souffle.

Bokuto murmura alors à l'oreille du noiraud et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais ? »

Le souffle saccadé, Akaashi répondit.

« En-Encore… »

Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps à Bokuto pour fondre sur ses lèvres rougies des précédents baisers. Bokuto passa ses deux mains sur les hanches du noiraud et plaqua leurs bassins ensemble. Akaashi sentit son corps s'enflammer sous l'effet du contact de leurs deux corps. Rien ne les séparaient, peau contre peau. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre fébrilement et leurs cœurs battaient à un rythme endiablé. Bokuto passa alors ses mains sous les cuisses d'Akaashi et le souleva. Ce dernier croisa ses jambes dans le dos du plus grand et planta ses ongles dans sa nuque. Les deux continuèrent à s'embrasser sauvagement et l'excitation du noiraud augmentait de manière exponentielle. Sa virilité frottait contre le ventre musclé de son amant et il ne cessait de soupirer à travers leurs baisers.

Bokuto finit par inverser leur position et plaqua le noiraud contre le rocher. Ce dernier lâcha un grognement quand il se détacha de ses lèvres. Le commandant plongea sa tête dans son cou et commença à mordiller sa peau sensible. Ses mains se promenèrent sur l'ensemble du torse du plus petit, cajolant ses tétons. Akaashi s'accrocha de ses longs doigts à la chevelure de son amant en soupirant sans cesse. Bokuto continua à descendre ses mains jusqu'à atteindre ses cuisses. Il fit alors glisser ses doigts le long du sexe tendu de noiraud qui haletait maintenant bruyamment. Il fit de longs mouvements de va et vient et Akaashi se cambra en gémissant bruyamment. Bokuto continua de longues minutes en observant son amant. Une expression de luxure était peinte sur le visage du plus jeune. Il avait les joues rouges malgré la faible luminosité et semblait perdu dans tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Bokuto finit par glisser l'une de ses mains vers l'intimité du noiraud et commença à la titiller. Il embrassa alors le plus petit et lui demanda d'une voix rauque.

« Arrête-moi maintenant si tu le désires. »

Akaashi plongea ses yeux dans ceux du commandant et lui souffla d'une voix haletante.

« Je… Je te fais confiance. Je veux que ce soit toi. »

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres du plus âgé. Il se pencha alors vers lui et murmura dans son cou.

« Que ce soit qui ? »

« Je veux que ce soit toi… »

« Et je dois faire quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il en mordillant sa peau.

Akaashi sentit alors ses joues s'enflammer encore plus en sentant le sourire de son amant dans son cou et en entendant son murmure.

« Tu… Tu le sais. »

« Tu en as envie ? »

Le visage de Bokuto se détacha de son cou et ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Akaashi prit alors lui-même l'initiative et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son ainé. Leurs lèvres s'emboitaient et leurs langues se caressèrent amoureusement. Akaashi finit par se détacher, seul leurs nez se touchaient et il chuchota comme un secret.

« Oui, je le veux. »

Bokuto déglutit et attrapa la lèvre inférieure du noiraud. Il la suçota et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent rapidement. Ils échangèrent de longs baisers langoureux. Bokuto enfonça alors le premier doigt et Akaashi gémit d'inconfort. Le commandant accéléra ses mouvements sur sa virilité et le noiraud en oublia le second doigt qui l'avait pénétré. Bokuto commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux dans l'intimité du noiraud qui gémit d'inconfort. La sensation était étrange mais son corps brûlait grâce à toutes ces sensations pour qu'il s'y concentre trop. Tout le rendait fébrile. Les baisers langoureux de son amant, la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien, la froideur de l'eau, les éraflements du rocher dans son dos et la main de Bokuto qui s'activait sur son excitation.

Bokuto finit par retirer ses doigts de l'intimité du plus jeune et le pénétra d'un seul mouvement. Akaashi laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et retint un cri de douleur. Il haleta et s'agrippa aux biceps du commandant.

Bokuto se pencha sur lui et embrassa sa mâchoire en chuchotant.

« Respire…S'il te plait…Ça va passer… »

Le commandant resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, laissant le noiraud reprendre son souffle. Il amorça le premier coup de bassin en couvrant son amant de baisers mouillés. Sous les attentions de son amant, Akaashi se laissa doucement aller avec comme seul spectatrice la lune.

Iwaizumi s'avança à travers les ruelles sombres du quartier portuaire. Il glissa alors sa main dans sa poche et ses doigts rencontrèrent l'enveloppe tant convoitée. Il se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment qui surplombait le port. Les ombres jouaient sur les murs et sortaient des ruelles qu'il dépassait. Il finit par s'arrêter devant la grande bâtisse et frappa à la lourde porte en bois. Il attendit quelques minutes dans la pénombre jusqu'à que la porte s'ouvrit avec un long grincement. La flamme de la bougie éclairait le propriétaire des lieux. C'était un visage marqué par des années de travail et de responsabilité.

Iwaizumi s'empressa de s'incliner et murmura.

« Monsieur. »

Le vieil homme éclaira rapidement le visage du général et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il le reconnu.

« Le petit Hajime ! Entre ! »

Iwaizumi se dépêcha d'entrer quand le vieil homme se décala. Ce dernier referma rapidement la porte derrière eux et emmena son invité dans les couloirs de sa demeure. Le général suivit son guide à travers un long couloir. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand salon meublé de pièces luxueuses et le traversèrent. Les ombres dansaient autour d'eux en fonction du mouvement de la flamme de la bougie. Le vieil homme s'arrêta alors devant une porte ornée de reliures et éclaira de sa chandelle la serrure dorée. Il y inséra une petite clé décorée de motifs floraux et poussa la porte en bois. Les deux hommes passèrent la porte et le vieil homme chuchota.

« Referme la porte. »

Iwaizumi s'empressa d'exécuter l'ordre et s'approcha du bureau derrière lequel le vieil homme s'était assis. Il se laissa tomber à son tour sur le siège en face de son hôte. Ce dernier posa la chandelle sur le grand bureau et ouvra l'un des tiroirs à sa droite. Il en sortit une boite et y prit un cigare et en proposa un au général. Ce dernier en prit un et le vieil homme leva la bougie. Ils mirent alors leurs cigares au-dessus de la flamme et ces derniers s'embrassèrent légèrement. Iwaizumi le coinça alors entre ses lèvres et ouvrit sa veste. Ses doigts coincèrent l'enveloppe et la tirèrent hors de la poche. Il la posa alors sur le bureau. Le vieil homme posa son cigare dans un cendrier et s'empara de l'enveloppe. Il prit un fin couteau, ouvra l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre pliée. Il la déplia alors et se penche vers la bougie. Iwaizumi leva l'une de ses mains et retira le cigare de ses lèvres. Il pencha la tête en arrière et souffla toute la fumée au-dessus de lui. Un épais nuage se forma et flotta quelques instants avant de disparaitre. Iwaizumi remit le cigare entre ses lèvres et inspira. Il s'amusa alors dans un silence religieux à expirer la fumée et la regarda se mouvoir librement. Il fut sorti de ses rêveries par le froissement de la lettre. Il se reconcentra alors sur son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier le fixait maintenant dans le blanc des yeux et finit par lui tendre la lettre.

Le général fronça des sourcils et s'empara du papier. Il coinça à nouveau son cigare entre ses lèvres et déplia la lettre. Il se pencha à son tour sur la flamme vacillante de la bougie et débuta sa lecture.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, le général fronça des sourcils jusqu'à reposer la lettre sur le bureau et fixer son interlocuteur avec des yeux étonnés. La lettre était un ordre de mission. La mission était confiée au vieil homme qui devait séjourner à perpétuité sur l'île afin de la protéger des attaques pirates.

« Vous allez rester ici pour toujours. » Murmura Iwaizumi.

« Au revoir ma vie à Londres. » Répondit son interlocuteur avec un petit sourire.

Le général le fixa en fronçant des sourcils.

« Cette nouvelle n'a pas l'air de vous embêter plus que ça. »

« Elle ne m'embête absolument pas. Ici, je me suis construit une nouvelle vie et je veux la garder. Et toi mon garçon ? »

Iwaizumi posa alors à nouveau ses yeux sur la lettre.

« Vous me demandez de rester ? »

Le vieil homme se contenta de hocher la tête. Il se leva alors et fit le tour du bureau. L'homme s'arrêta derrière Iwaizumi et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est ton choix. »

Oikawa se baladait tranquillement dans les petites ruelles. La nuit était tombée et les flammes des bougies éclairaient irrégulièrement les coins sombres. Un vent chaud agitait ses boucles brunes et les pans de sa chemise. Il arpentait les environs du port depuis son retour de la plage où Il était allé voir le coucher du soleil. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention à où ses pieds le menaient.

Soudainement, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant pousser un petit cri de frayeur. Il fit volte-face. Un homme se tenait dans l'ombre d'une ruelle perpendiculaire à la sienne. La silhouette fit un pas en avant et Oikawa soupira de soulagement. Les flammes des bougies accrochées aux portes dansaient sur le visage d'Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi frappa affectueusement le torse du général et râla qu'il l'avait effrayé.

Cependant, le sourire du médecin se fana devant le visage sérieux qu'affichait son vis-à-vis. Oikawa pencha légèrement la tête et demanda au noiraud.

« Ça va ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse du général, Oikawa s'avança et l'enlaça tendrement. Il sentit alors le noiraud poser son front contre son épaule. Le châtain passa une main dans les cheveux d'Iwaizumi et enroula doucement les mèches noires entre ses doigts.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Oikawa n'entendit qu'un léger grognement de la part du noiraud. Il continua alors ses caresses pendant de longues minutes avant que le noiraud ne se décide lui-même de sortir de l'étreinte rassurante d'Oikawa. Les deux hommes se tenaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre. Aucune parole n'était échangée, juste de longs regards. Iwaizumi finit par relever se main et caressa délicatement la joue du médecin. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement. Oikawa sentait le souffle du noiraud sur son visage. Leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer et se caressèrent amoureusement. Iwaizumi remonta sa main jusqu'aux boucles brunes de son amant et y enroula ses doigts. Oikawa passa son bras derrière la nuque du noiraud et approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement et Oikawa gémit dans la bouche du général. Le manque d'oxygène les força à se détacher l'un de l'autre.

La respiration rapide, laissant le tact de côté, Oikawa se risqua à demander.

« Merci pour ce baiser enflammé mais c'est quoi le problème ? »

Iwaizumi pencha alors la tête et fixa ses bottes. Il resta pendant de longues secondes immobiles avant de reculer jusqu'au mur derrière lui. Il se laissa glissa le long de ce dernier jusqu'à se retrouver à moitié affalé par terre. Oikawa le fixa quelques instants, interdit avant de se rapprocher du mur et de l'imiter. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant assis au sol, enveloppés dans un silence reposant.

Iwaizumi finit par soupirer bruyamment et Oikawa commença à chuchoter sur le ton de la confidence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux jusqu'à qu'Iwaizumi se mette à murmurer doucement.

« Je vais rester ici. »

Le médecin resta quelques instants interdit, incertain d'avoir compris la confidence. Il se risqua finalement à demander.

« Rester ici ? »

« Oui, rester ici. Je vais rester sur cette ile et protéger le gouverneur. Les eaux sont peu sûr et la Couronne lui a donné l'autorisation de demander des soldats s'il en désire pour assurer sa protection. »

Oikawa resta silencieux et murmura après une pause.

« Il t'a demandé. »

Devant cette affirmation, le noiraud se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête.

Oikawa finit par se relever sans dire la moindre parole. Son visage resta neutre et une fois debout sur ses deux jambes. Il partit d'un pas trainant dans les petites ruelles sombres, laissant derrière lui Iwaizumi par terre.

Le dos tourné, il ne vit pas la traitresse qui dévala la joue du noiraud.

Le soleil se levait doucement, laissant sa lumière glisser sur le sable fin et illuminer l'eau cristalline du bord de plage. Les doux rayons du soleil réchauffèrent doucement les deux corps enlacés et endormis sur le sable doré.

Akaashi cligna doucement des yeux, la lumière éblouissante du soleil l'avait tiré des pays des rêves. Quand ses yeux furent bien ouverts, il releva les yeux, sortant sa tête du torse de son amant contre lequel il s'était logé pour la nuit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage endormi de Bokuto. Le noiraud ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son amant. Son visage était parfaitement immobile et ses traits détendus. Il semblait plus enfantin avec ses mèches qui lui tombaient librement sur le front et qui caressaient ses sourcils. Akaashi essaya de se retourner mais le bras du commandant sur sa hanche lui empêchait tout mouvement. Il soupira et se remit à son activité précédente, observer son amant. Il souffla alors gentiment sur le nez de son compagnon et celui-ci finit par grogner jusqu'à battre des yeux. Quand Bokuto eut finit d'émerger, il adressa alors aussi un doux sourire au noiraud. D'un mouvement lent, le commandant rapprocha leurs lèvres pour un doux baiser. Les deux amants finirent par se séparer et Bokuto murmura en resserrant sa prise le noiraud.

« C'est l'un des plus beaux réveils, ça pourrait se refaire ? »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du noiraud et il rougit légèrement. Il se pencha à son tour et initia un deuxième baiser. Quand il rompit le baiser, il se releva légèrement pour se pencher sur son amant et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Ça va se refaire. »

Bokuto se sentit remplit de bonheur et libéra son amant pour s'étaler sur le sable en poussant un cri de joie. Le noiraud l'observa en rigolant. Bokuto se releva alors d'un coup et s'approcha d'Akaashi. Il le tira par le bras pour le relever. Il passa ensuite ses bras sous la pliure de ses genoux et derrière son dos. Akaashi rougit fortement quand son amant le porta comme ça. Cela n'échappa pas au regard du commandant qui le taquina.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça te gène que je te porte comme ça ou c'est ta nudité. »

Akaashi bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles et cacha son visage contre le torse dénudé de son amant. Ce dernier éclata de rire et le porta jusqu'à l'eau. Quand il eut atteint l'océan, il s'avança jusqu'à que l'eau entoure ses hanches. Ce point atteint, il laissa tomber le noiraud dans l'eau. Akaashi tomba à l'eau et ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Il se releva tout de suite, les cheveux dégoulinants et collants à son front. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tout de suite commencer à râler sur son amant mais avant qu'il puisse commencer à se plaindre, Bokuto l'attrapa par les hanches et l'embrassa. Akaashi se laissa porter par la tendresse de l'échange et se colla plus à son amant. Quand les deux hommes se séparèrent à nouveau, Bokuto caressa la joue rougie du plus jeune. Il se pencha alors et murmura à l'oreille du noiraud.

« Et si on restait ici ? »

 _J'espère vraiment que la suite vous a plu et laissez un commentaire pour_

 _me donner votre avis sur la suite et vos idées !_


	17. Chapter 17

Oikawa se baladait le long du port, longeant les petites échoppes colorées. D'immenses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et il marchait avec les épaules baissées. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne faisait même pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Les mots du général tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Cette dernière lui disait de rentrer dans son pays d'origine mais à cette pensée, son cœur se serrait et ses boyaux se tordaient.

Il fut cependant tiré de ses pensées par un poids qui lui sauta dessus. Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise et se retourna, le cœur battant. Il poussa alors un long soupir. Ce n'était qu'Akaashi, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage qui lui avait sauté sur le dos.

« Oikawa ! Oikawa ! Il faut que je te dise un truc ! C'est absolument incroyable ! »

Le médecin fronça des sourcils devant cette anormale boule d'énergie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe et s'il te plait, calme-toi. Tu parles beaucoup trop vite. »

Akaashi finit par arrêter de s'agiter dans tous les sens et posa ses mains sur les avant-bras du médecin. Il annonça alors avec un immense sourire.

« Bokuto et moi, on va rester sur l'île ! »

Oikawa le fixa, les yeux exorbités et l'esprit déconnecté. Ils allaient rester ici ! _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi tout le monde restait ?

« Rester sur l'île ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et ta sœur ? » Demanda le châtain, hésitant.

« Je vais lui écrire et tout lui expliquer. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux lui expliquer quoi ? Que tu ne reviens plus jamais ! »

« Oui, je vais lui expliquer que je me suis trouvé la même chose qu'elle. Une maison et quelqu'un qui veille sur moi. Elle en sera ravie, tout comme moi je l'ai été pour elle ! »

Oikawa resta silencieux quelques instants. Il ferma alors les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Akaashi secoua son épaule, inquiet de son état.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le châtain haussa des épaules mais finit par marmonner.

« Tu es amoureux de lui ? »

Les joues d'Akaashi s'empourprèrent instantanément à cette question et il commença à bégayer. Il fut cependant coupé par le médecin.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ta réaction veut tout dire. »

Akaashi baissa la tête, essayant de cacher ses joues brûlantes. Il releva sa tête en voyant les pieds du médecin s'éloigner. Il s'élança alors à sa suite et le questionna.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je dois régler un problème. Je reviens. »

Le noiraud s'arrêta et regarda le médecin partir d'un pas pressé, une lueur déterminée brillant dans les yeux.

Oikawa avançait rapidement. Ses épaules s'étaient relevées et son regard parcourait nerveusement le port et ses alentours. Il aperçut alors, discutant avec des marchands, Kuroo et Aone. De nombreuses caisses s'empilaient derrière les deux hommes. Le médecin pressa le pas et demanda hâtivement sous leurs froncements de sourcils s'ils savaient où était Iwaizumi.

« Devine, le chien de la Reine caresse des lames. » Répondit Kuroo d'un ton moqueur, comme si cela était une évidence.

Oikawa ne réagit pas au surnom peu flatteur et remercia Aone qui lui désigna du doigt une boutique d'armes dans l'une des ruelles adjacentes au bassin portuaire. Oikawa s'élança alors dans la direction indiquée et reconnut la petite échoppe. Il vit alors Iwaizumi sortir du magasin avec un nouveau revolver qu'il glissa sous sa ceinture dans son dos. Le noiraud ne le reconnut pas et avança dans la direction opposée au médecin. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du châtain. Il ralentit alors le pas pour ne pas se faire entendre et suivit discrètement le général. Ce dernier finit par tourner dans une petite ruelle plus calme et protégée des regards trop curieux. Le médecin le rattrapa silencieusement et se glissa derrière lui. Il s'empara d'un seul mouvement du revolver du général. Ce dernier sursauta et fit volte-face à toute allure, mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter que le médecin pointe le canon de l'arme droit sur son front. Les yeux d'Iwaizumi s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant son agresseur. Oikawa appuya alors le canon de l'arme contre le front du noiraud, l'acculant contre le mur.

« Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Bégaya le commandant.

Oikawa appuya encore plus fort le canon contre le front de sa victime. Iwaizumi avait maintenant la tête collée au mur et fixait avec stupéfaction le visage neutre du médecin. Ce dernier rapprocha alors son visage de celui d'Iwaizumi et colla ses lèvres à l'oreille gauche de sa victime. Il mordilla légèrement le lobe du noiraud et murmura.

« T'en penserais quoi si je restais aussi ? »

La mâchoire du noiraud se décrocha et il écarquilla des yeux. Il poussa alors l'arme de son front de sa main droite et passa sa main gauche dans la nuque du châtain. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent alors séparé de quelques centimètres. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement et Iwaizumi murmura alors en resserrant sa poigne sur la nuque du médecin.

« Je pense que c'est la plus belle chose que tu m'as demandé. »

Oikawa s'empressa alors de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Leurs bouches se mouvaient en synchronisation parfaite. Leurs lèvres se pressaient avidement entre elles et leurs mains s'accrochaient fermement à l'autre. Oikawa sentit des papillons battre dans son ventre. Ils finirent par se séparer et Iwaizumi caressa amoureusement la joue de son amant du pouce de sa main droite. Les deux hommes se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux et le noiraud finit par rompre le silence entre eux.

« Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? »

Les yeux d'Oikawa s'illuminèrent devant la question du général et il répondit avec enthousiasme.

« Il faut qu'on cherche une jolie petite maison ! Oui, une petite maison avec un petit jardin où je pourrais me reposer ! Et je vais devoir chercher un petit cabinet pour ausculter mes patients. On pourrait sinon trouver une grande maison proche du port et je m'installerais dans le salon ! Et il faut qu'on trouve un beau mobilier ! Il faut aussi qu'on fasse une belle chambre ! Une belle chambre avec un grand lit et hmm…! »

Iwaizumi venait de faire taire son homme en l'embrassant doucement. Le général sépara à nouveau leurs lèvres et ricana devant les joues écarlates du châtain. Ce dernier marmonna.

« Je me suis emporté… »

« Oui et on verra tout cela ensemble. » Répondit Iwaizumi en souriant.

Sourire que lui répondit Oikawa et qui enlaça leurs doigts.

Akaashi déposa le bol remplie du jus de fruits qu'il avait préparé. Il leva les yeux et s'essuya rapidement les mains sur son fin pantalon de toile et se dirigea vers la porte en reprenant le petit bol d'une main. Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux pour décoller les mèches qui lui collait au front. Il ne s'habituera décidément jamais à cette chaleur étouffante du début d'après-midi. Il passa la porte et s'avança dans le soleil brûlant. Il traversa rapidement un petit potager bien entretenu et sortit de la modeste demeure. Il se faufila entre l'ombre des arbres et finit par atteindre une plage parfaite au sable fin et à l'eau bleue. Il s'arrêta quelques instants à l'ombre d'un palmier et fixa l'horizon. Il laissa ensuite son regard dériver le long de la plage et finit par repérer une silhouette travailler plus loin sous l'ombre d'un grand rocher perdu dans le sable clair. Il longea alors la végétation et s'arrêta quand il eut atteint le niveau de l'homme. Bokuto travaillait sur une petite chaloupe dont il clouait des planches à une extrémité. Akaashi quitta l'ombre salvatrice des arbres et s'avança dans le sable brûlant jusqu'à atteindre la fraicheur de l'ombre du rocher. Bokuto releva alors la tête et en reconnaissant le noiraud, il lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Akaashi s'approcha de son homme et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Le noiraud s'assit aux côtés du plus grand et lui tendit le petit bol. Bokuto s'en empara et posa ses lèvres sur le bois avant de commencer à boire goulument. Quand il l'eut fini et il reposa sur le sable et Akaashi s'approcha encore de lui. Leurs épaules se touchèrent quasiment et ce fut cette fois-ci Bokuto qui rompit la distance entre eux. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants et Bokuto commença à rire. Le noiraud fronça des sourcils devant le comportement de l'ancien commandant. Ce dernier finit par déclarer avec un sourire éclatant.

« Je suis si heureux d'être resté ici avec toi ! »

Akaashi lui adressa un sourire et l'embrassa amoureusement à son tour.

 **Across The Swell prend fin. Ma première fic m'aura prise plus d'un an d'écriture et je suis fière d'avoir réussi à la finir ! Je tiens à remercier Phi qui m'a beaucoup encouragé et qui a pris le temps de tout corriger ! Merci ! Ce projet n'aurait jamais fonctionné sans toi !**


End file.
